In Deep Enough
by different.blues
Summary: It was just another job, but then Eliot got distracted...  Eliot/OC  Possible hints of Sophie/Nate, Parker/Hardison
1. Chapter 1

"Damn it Hardison!"

Christina pushed herself further into the darkness of the closet she'd stuffed herself into and trembled at the sound of the menacing, rasping voice.

"Really? Seriously? That's strike two." The man hissed threateningly. "No! I'm gonna… You're so… ugh." Anger gave way to frustration as the intruder began to rip open draws, riffling through everything he came into contact with.

In the depths of her hiding place, Christina gripped the disc in her hands tightly, the thin edge of the item digging into her flesh as she held her breath, waiting.

"And I'm telling you it ain't here, man. Wait!"

Feeling her heart leap with his words, Christina closed her eyes tightly, her pulse racing through her adrenaline charged body accelerating her already galloping heart rate to uncomfortable speeds. Outside of her closet everything fell silent. She strained against the silence trying to pick up any indication of what was happening. She counted slowly in her head, trying to calm herself and waited, praying, and hoping.

Before her brain could process what was happening, she'd been pulled from the closet and shoved roughly up against a wall, her back slamming hard against the white plaster and knocking the wind out of her burning lungs. An iron like grip held her arms high up above her head, one hand easily securing both hers, his fingers digging painfully into her wrists. His other forearm crushed her windpipe, pinning her in place against the solid wall and causing her eyes to water as she gasped for air.

Her glassy gaze searched out the owner of the voice connecting with ice-cold blue eyes and a face full of suspicion and threat as he snarled dangerously, "Where is it?"

She snatched a glance at her numb hands and realised she must have dropped the disc in the shock of the assault. This didn't go unnoticed.

"Drop it?" her attacker scorned, a sneer playing on his lips.

Christina gasped for air and struggled pathetically. She was no match for the strength or size of her opponent but she had to try. If this was it, the end of her 30 years, then she wanted to at least go out fighting. Not that it would be much of a fight but still, she had nothing left to lose.

She glanced left across the office, praying that he would follow her gaze again giving her a split second to make a move. It worked; he glared at the door, giving her just enough space to slam her right knee into his groin. He exhaled sharply, cursing loudly as he bent forward, his stance shifting slightly to move his weight to his back leg but he didn't break contact with her arms or throat. She was still stuck with no escape.

Thrashing wildly she cursed, hissed and kicked but it was futile, she had no chance. Accidently she managed a second kick to his groin and briefly he pulled away, spitting words like venom at her.

She took her chance and ran, tearing back to the closet and dropping to the floor, her hands searching blindly for the small disk. She didn't have long before he launched himself at her, knocking her to the floor and causing her face to hit the cheap carpet before resting on something smooth. The disc! She snatched it up and brought her hands together as quickly as she could, splintering the small plastic circle in two.

Her assailant stopped in his tracks, confusion etched on his determined face, she smiled triumphantly.

"Do your worst now, asshole." She taunted with an air of false confidence, her eyes dancing with contempt as she heaved herself to her feet.

The intruders face scrunched up, his eyebrows knitting together as he drew himself up to his full height. "I don't get it." He whispered his eyes shifting around the room apprehensively.

Christina looked at him warily, wondering what he was waiting for. The man took a step towards her and she shrank back defensively but all aggression had vanished from his body. He put a hand up to his ear and turned his back to her.

"It's done." He stated simply.

She didn't wait around to hear anything else. As fast as her legs would carry her she fled to the main stairs, running across the landing to the door at the far end. Her limbs trembled as she broke through the fire door, pulled on her gloves and hooked her legs around the escape ladder. Grasping the sides of the iron she slid to the bottom, passing all the six floors below her in a blur.

As her feet touched the ground she turned to her escape route through the trees behind the glass building and had managed a full three steps before a security guard ran at her from the right and tackled her to the floor. She landed with a dull thud, slamming her head against the unforgiving concrete of the parking lot. This was not going well for her.

Rolling on to her back she groggily kicked her leg out, smashing the guard clumsily in the mouth but he didn't relinquish his grip, instead he growled and pulled at her tighter, dragging her along the ground towards him. Her black jacket and vest snagged and rose up her back and she yelped as the rough floor scratched her lower back painfully.

She struggled and clawed but he easily pulled her under him, laughing menacingly as he knelt heavily on her left hip and bound her sore wrists tightly. Christina howled as he rested his full weight on her already broken body but he would not let up.

Working quickly he had her tied up in seconds. He stood hands on hips, towering over her and admiring his handiwork. She lay defencelessly and looked up into the inky sky.

"Think you're smart do ya?" He chuckled. "We've been waiting for you Miss Mackenzie. Nice of you to show up, finally."

"Fuck you." She spat, pulling at her restraints.

The guard smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "Sounds like a good idea to me." He reached for his belt and began fumbling with the buckle

"Seems you're just a magnet for trouble now sweetheart, doesn't it?"

The rasping voice of the man from the office upstairs echoed through the parking lot. The guard turned, his hand going for his gun but before he had chance to complete his revolution he was on the floor, eyes closed, consciousness lost.

"C'mon Christina, we've got a few questions for you."

She groaned in pain as she was hoisted up on to the mans' shoulder and carried away from the building she'd spent the last four years working in.

Her brain worked slowly, dazed, sifting through the information she'd gathered and trying to ignore the pain. The guard was clearly working for Professor Chan so who the hell was this guy but more importantly, who did he working for?

She twisted to try and see something, anything of the man holding her captive but all she could view was the back of his black hat and his long hair tied back.

"Who are you working for?" She asked, her voice weak and tired.

He chuckled as he opened a door and set her down gently in the back of a black Sudan. "It's complicated." He smiled, his eyes bright and crinkled slightly at the corners. His whole demeanour had changed dramatically. She studied his face anew. He had a five o'clock shadow which suited his hard man aura. He removed his hat and a few waves of hair fell freely in front of his startling blue eyes, he flicked his head, watching her watching him and winked.

Christina eyed him warily. Ten minutes ago he was trying to kill her and now he was what? Saving her? She watched him cautiously and swallowed nervously. She was tied up in the back seat of a clearly unstable, psychopath's vehicle. How could this ever end well?

The door slammed and she watched as her captor sauntered to the driver's side and casually hopped in.

"I'm Eliot, by the way."

Christina shivered; everything about Eliot screamed danger. She didn't know where she was going or what would happen but she'd done what she needed so did it really matter what happened to her now?

They travelled in silence; Christina bound in the back of Eliot's car. She stared up out of the window watching the streetlights pass by in rapid succession. Her head hurt, her body ached and she was pretty sure her back was bleeding, but it was worth it. Carl's work was gone and they had no way of retrieving it, the disc was the last piece in her dangerous puzzle and she'd finished it.

She'd known all along that it was impossible for her to survive this, even if and when she succeeded Professor Chan would come looking to tie up loose ends. Christina was a loose end. She'd planned on running and hiding but she knew it was only a matter of time. She sighed and the car stopped.

Eliot turned in his seat and looked down at her, his features soft in the orange glow from outside. She feared him more right now than she did in the office – back there his intentions had been clear but now, in his car she had no idea what he was planning.

"I'm gonna untie you," He began in his gravelly voice, his eyes narrowing slightly, "and I don't wanna regret this okay? So no running, screaming, biting, scratching and," he fixed her with a pointed glare, "definitely no kicking."

Christina nodded knowing that the moment her bonds were gone she'd be doing all of the above and probably more.

"Seriously girl, I'm not sure what your deal is but I know that you need help. You just pissed off a whole bunch of people you do not wanna get on the wrong side of and unless you let me and my, " he paused briefly, an uncertainty glinting in his eyes before he continued, "associates help you're probably gonna be dead by morning."

He leant back, producing a switchblade from his lap, instinctively Christina cowered away. Eliot chuckled again, a low rasping sound emanating from the back of his throat. "If I wanted you dead you'd be lying stiff back at Core Industries, now gimme you're arms and keep still."

She did as she was asked, offering her wrists to the madman in the front seat and closing her eyes as the knife sliced through the rope on her wrists.

Eliot tilted his head expectantly and moved his eyes down her body to her feet. The way he looked at her sent shivers down her spine, it was unnerving and almost lecherous. Swallowing down her bile, Christina sat herself up and swung her legs between the seats allowing Eliot easier access to the rope around her ankles. Again he sliced cleanly through before flipping the knife and offering her the handle.

"Here, take it, not that it'll do you any good but it might make you feel a little more, y'know."

"I don't trust you." Christina said, cautiously taking the knife and bending the blade back into the handle.

"Right back atchya." Eliot grinned.

He opened his door and swung his legs out at the same time Christina did. She pushed up out of the vehicle and made to run but her legs just wouldn't cooperate. They were numb and shaky and no matter how hard she tried to shuffle she couldn't make them carry her. She slammed the door hard in frustration, cursing loud obscenities before dropping unceremoniously to the floor.

Again Eliot chuckled, grating her frayed nerves to the core. "Fuck you." She spat glaring up into his amused smile.

"Aw c'mon, I just rescued your ass,"

"Rescued?" She bit, cutting him off, "Have you forgotten the little ass kicking I got back at Core?"

He shrugged, flipping his now loose hair out of his eyes and smiled. "You got in a shot or two of your own."

She looked down at her crumpled legs beneath her and sighed. He had gotten her out of harms way but why? What did he expect in return? Who were his associates and why were they suddenly trying to help her after he'd been hell bent on killing her not more than an hour ago. They said they had questions but he hadn't uttered a word on the journey to this back alley. This deserted back alley, yeah she felt safe, as safe as swimming with sharks when you're throat has been cut.

But obviously he was on opposite sides to Professor Chan, and as the old proverb went; the enemies of my enemy are my friend, but was that enough of a reason to warrant consenting to his 'help'?

Again she sighed, gritting her teeth in tired frustration. What choice did she have, she couldn't run, hell, she couldn't even crawl; there was no getting away from this Eliot. And she could sure use a friend or two right now, and failing that, an acquaintance no matter how strangely that relationship may have come about. She nodded half to herself and half to Eliot; she was a dead woman walking now so what _did_ she have to lose?

"I'm going to need a hand." She admitted, reaching up with her right arm.

He batted her arm gently away and took a couple of steps forward before stooping down and hoisting her up. With one arm hooked under her legs the other held her back and he carried her towards a door half way down the alley. A million questions buzzed through her skull, pecking angrily away at her curiosity but she bit them all back. She'd get her answers but right now she needed to keep her wits about her without getting lost in any train of thought.

"Open it up." Eliot muttered and she looked at him. "Comms." He said with a slight nod of his head.

"No shit." Christina replied, her eyes now glued on the door, waiting to see what and who was beyond it.

A warm yellow light poured out into the darkened alley, inviting them both in to the building. Eliot stepped in and kicked the door closed behind him. He found the nearest seat and far more gently than Christina was expecting, sat her down.

She quickly took in her surroundings, a decent sized room with hardwood flooring and magnolia walls. A table and chairs adorned the room but other than that it was empty. The most noticeable thing about the room was in fact the occupants. A beautiful woman with a syrupy smile and shoulder length, dark, glossy hair sat opposite Christina, her head resting on one of her hands as she leant easily on the table. Next to her a middle-aged man with unruly hair was taking his time to sit. His steady gaze never wavered from Christina's face as she defiantly stared back in to his guarded blue eyes. He smiled. She supposed it was an attempt to calm her, maybe lull her into a false sense of security but it did nothing but unsettle her even more.

"Hi Christina," He began and she scowled back, aggravated that they already knew her name. "I'm Nathan Ford and I believe we can help you."

Christina fidgeted, adjusting herself in the wooden chair whilst glancing at the mysterious woman and Eliot who had seated himself next to her. Both were watching her intensely.

"Go on." She replied, unsure of how to proceed or what to say.

"You went up against Core Industries, I'm not entirely sure why… yet, but I do know without a shadow of a doubt that you've just moved yourself up to number one spot on Chan's most wanted list. You need our help." Nate shifted back in his chair, his posture relaxed and open.

"And why would _you_ want to help me, Mr Ford?"

"It's what we do." He blinked, staring back at her like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

To her right Eliot stood and crossed the floor to a door on the opposite side of the room. He slipped through it without a word and closed the door quietly behind him.

"Christina," the alien British accent pulled Christina's attention back to the woman, "we're well versed in this kind of situation. Like Nate said, it's what we do. We help people who can't help themselves," she cocked her head and smiled, "and for what ever reason can't involve the authorities."

_Vigilantes._ Christina grimaced, it did not go unnoticed.

"I'm Sophie… Let us help you." Sophie extended the hand she'd been resting on and leant across the table to gently pat Christina's fore arm but before she could make contact Christina pulled back.

"This is really, unbelievably kind of you but no, I can't accept-,"

"You don't have to worry," Sophie cut her off and leant back pulling her hand away, "we don't want anything in return. We aren't the bad guys." She smiled sweetly. Too sweetly.

"Again, thank you but no. Now I really should be making a move, my husband will be worried about me."

"You don't have a husband." Eliot's distinctive voice sounded amused as he walked back in the room with a folder in his hands. He tossed it down in front of Christina and beckoned her to look.

She glanced down to see the Core Industries logo embossed in the centre of a standard brown folder, no different to the ones she handled on a daily basis. Laying a cautious hand on the file she slid it towards herself and after a fleeting look at her companions she opened the pages. Her heart kicked up a gear as her eyes scanned the familiar text and diagrams.

"How?" But she was unable to finish her question, her voice lost as she attempted to figure out this new puzzle.

They had confidential files, ones it had taken her weeks to lay her hands on. Only a few members of the Core Industries board were privy to every piece of information they had here and none of those would have given up these files without substantial force.

Christina raised her eyes to Eliot and knew at once that he could be interpreted as 'substantial force'.

"Oh no, it's not what you think." Nathan Ford rushed to reassure her, stepping in front of Eliot and breaking her eye contact with him. "No, these were passed on to us, for the most part, by Donavan Groves. I believe you know him."

"No." Christina lied, dropped her eyes down and focussing on the file again, slowly flipping pages.

"Oh. Hmm, see, that's where we have a slight discrepancy. I was led to believe that you and he, ahem, knew each other fairly intimately after last years office Christmas party." Nathan smiled and Christina burned with anger knowing she was beat.

She took a calming breath and flexed her legs, testing them. They felt stronger now, less shaky, she was sure she'd be able to get up and walk away as long as no one tried to chase her. She might even make it to the end of the alley.

"Donovan came to us, told us what Professor Chan has been up to. He told us that Carl had paid with his life for trying to stop what Core Industries are trying to achieve. We know about Elux Power, the cover story of electric car batteries and the black market shipment of bombs. There's no need to hide anything from us Christina, we really do want to help." Sophie sighed earnestly, pausing for a second. "When Eliot found you in the offices tonight he thought you were working for Core Industries, that's why he attacked you but think about it, the second he realised you weren't he let you go, look at him, does he look like the type of guy who you could walk away from if he didn't want you to? If we meant you harm you wouldn't be here, now, would you?" Her silky voice coupled with her pacifying tone seeped in to Christina's over tired brain and she shook her head trying to clear it. She couldn't afford to trust anyone except herself, it was simply too dangerous.

She scanned the documents at her fingertips and licked her lips. They were early pages, before Carl had found the connection between the reservoir spool and connectors. They may have most of the information but they still didn't realise the full implications of what they had. She relaxed a little at this realisation.

A frown crossed Sophie's face. "What is it?" She asked staring deeply in to Christina's eyes.

"I… what?" Christina stuttered, caught off guard.

"Something's wrong with those plans, you relaxed when you saw," Sophie reached across and fished out the paper Christina had just surveyed, "this." She waved the diagram in Christina's face.

"I have no idea what,"

"Please," Nathan cut her off, "I understand why you're so cagey but it's important we have all the information." He glanced at his companions before continuing. "If we're bringing down Core and Chan we need to know everything."

"Bringing down?"

Eliot sighed, scraping a chair across the small gap between him and Christina. Turning it the wrong way around, he straddled the seat and leant forward, resting his arms and chin on the back of the chair. "We're like Robin Hood, take from the rich give to the needy and all that shit. Core Industries have been up to some pretty fucked up shit and we're here to put it right. No more disappearing colleagues, strange deaths or extortion. We know about it all and are dealing with it but if you're holding out on us, keeping some important info quiet then we could end up hurting someone we shouldn't or getting ourselves killed." He stared at her, his concern bubbling through his calm façade.

"I think I should go now." Christina stood, dropping the file back on to the table. "I'm sorry, I have no idea what you're talking about so I can't help you. I wish you good luck with your endeavour, God knows you're gonna need it but it's got nothing to do with me. Sorry." And she was, if what Eliot claimed was true then they would give anything to help them destroy the evil she'd helped build but she couldn't risk placing false trust in anyone. Her life literally depended on her disappearing, melting away to nothing and leaving no trace.

"So what? You're running away? Where ya gonna go? You think they won't find you, princess?" Eliot hissed.

"Eliot." Sophie's warning rang clear through the quiet room.

"What? This is bullshit! She knows more than she's letting on, you know what happens if we go in there half cocked? We could lose Parker or Hardison or even you Soph. These people don't play nice." Eliot retorted, rising to his feet. "And what about her? I used to get calls like this every day. She's easy pickings. You let her walk outa here and she's dead within the hour."

Christina flinched.

Across the table Nathan sighed. "He's right, Christina. Forgive his bluntness but he's right. I can't let you leave, it's too dangerous." He twisted to look at Sophie and she nodded at him. "C'mon, it's time you met the rest of the team. Follow me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sat on a comfortable couch in Nathan Ford's apartment drinking a glass of his bourbon, Christina watched with interest as the flurry of activity surrounding her calmed down.

Less than an hour ago she'd half stumbled half dragged herself behind Nate and Sophie but in front of Eliot, upstairs to Nate's spacious and occupied home. Inside she'd met Parker, a curious creature by anyone's standards and Hardison, an over eager techno-geek.

She watched silently as the group of five huddled around the table at the other side of the room, their voices hushed and cautious. All except for Parker. The blonde woman was hard to figure out. When they had arrived at the door it had flung open to a pouting Parker who immediately began to complain to Nate about something someone had said to her. Christina had been taken by surprise at the speed and volume of which Parker was conveying her upset. This had lasted around five minutes until Sophie had managed to pacify the younger woman. Parker had then zeroed in on Christina, asking a dozen questions a minute but not waiting for any reply. Finally she'd finished with, "I don't think Hardison should get to make that call, Christina, do you?" She appeared cool, in control and yet gave off an aura of childish naivety. She was a walking contradiction.

It had been Eliot who'd, yet again, come to her rescue by steering her away from the excitable blonde and over to the couch, hissing at Parker to back off. Still, Christina was unsure of him.

Hardison however, she drew similarities with. He strove hard to please his colleagues and mostly he did it with a smile. He seemed at ease with everyone, even challenging Eliot and drawing out the angry man's frustration for his own amusement. Christina had enjoyed that little charade, very much.

As she sat scrutinizing them they tossed glances in her direction. Parker with a blank, bored face, Sophie with concern, Nate with gentle thoughtfulness, Eliot with suspicion and Hardison always with a reassuring smile. Yes, Christina definitely liked the younger man, he reminded her of so many lost friends she'd collected through the years.

She sighed, swirling the warming liquid of her drink around her mouth and allowed herself an indulgent pause for thought, remembering Carl and Jane and the way the three of them had shared so many years of their lives together both in and away from their jobs.

When Jane had died it had all seemed so innocent. Just another life lost on yet another freeway. Christina and Carl had attended the funeral together, both of them heartbroken and mourning their treasured friend. It took so many weeks for the truth to emerge. Weeks spent digging through archives and searching out scraps of seemingly insignificant data.

Christina swallowed and closed her eyes. She was exhausted. Mentally, emotionally and physically she'd extracted every last ounce of strength she had and was now left an empty, drained shell.

"You need to sleep." Eliot set himself next to her, not so close they were touching but close enough to made her feel uncomfortable.

"Maybe." She conceded, unwilling to begin another cagey conversation with him.

"You can sleep here, it's okay, I ain't goin' anywhere."

She suppressed a smile. In what universe did he think that was reassuring? She shook her head and stared in to her drink, grateful for a distraction.

"Christina, are you sure there's nothing more you can tell us?" Nate asked softly, his warm eyes silently pleading for her to give away her secrets.

"I can't." She replied, an unsettling wave of guilt wracking her broken emotions.

"But there is something, something we don't know about, something big?" Nate pressed.

She'd said too much. Screwing up her eyes she rolled out the tension in her shoulders and neck and sighed.

"Okay, well, maybe when you feel you can trust us." Nate offered kindly.

Despite her better judgement, Christina was warming to him.

"Right," Hardison's authoritative boom tore through the room causing Christina to jump.

"C'mon man, can't you see the girl's exhausted? How about you take it down a notch or two?" Eliot hissed at Hardison. "Sorry, too much freakin' orange soda." He apologised with a half smile.

He really was a strange character, almost two people squeezed in to one body. Christina eyed him up and down; one fit and muscular body that was trained to kill.

"Aw shit, sorry." Hardison called with a coy smile, Christina returned his gesture. "Anyway, I'll recap."

The rest of the group took their various places ready to listen to what Hardison had to say. Parker flopped on to the couch, an open cereal box in her hand as she absently munched on the dry goodies. Sophie hung back, leaning against the back of the couch and next to her stood Nate.

"Core Industries, on the surface a pioneering research company but it's really just a front for these guys." Two images flashed on to the multiple screens in front of the couch. Christina recognised both. Professor Chan, with his grey hair and steel rimmed spectacles stood staring out of his official Core Industries identification photograph. Next to him Jack Rye CEO in his pinstriped suit and superficial smile. "They've been running all sort of black market scams under the cover of Core, the latest being their notorious arms deals but word on the street is they've found themselves a very lucrative, one of a kind weapon. Not sure, as of yet, what it is 'cos they're keeping in on the down low but my guess is, it's something real nasty."

Christina shuddered. Was it possible that Chan had found out about Exp1359? Eliot gave her a long sideways glance.

"Okay? Well we, and by we I of course mean me, got all the actual research here," Hardison beamed proudly, "their systems are now full of glitches and dummy papers, nothing too major that they'd spot the difference straight away but enough to ensure no more paydays any time soon."

Christina sat forward as Hardison flicked through Core Industries confidential files on the screens. "Wait, you've switched their research?" She asked nervously.

"Yep, a little squiggle here, a minus instead of a plus, you know how it is." Hardison chuckled.

"Put it back! Put it right!" Christina screamed, standing up and pointing at the screen. "You don't understand what you've done! Put it back the way it was, you're gonna get them all killed."

"Hey, hey it's okay we know what-" Eliot tugged at her arm gently but she snatched it back.

"You don't have a fucking clue," Christina spat back her mind running frantically through all the worst and best case scenarios. Either way it didn't end well. As soon as Chan and his analysts got hold of these forged papers they would assume it was her, and knowing there was no way she could accomplish this alone they would start looking for her accomplices. There were none to find but that wouldn't stop them erasing a few of her closest colleagues, just to be sure. "You've just killed them all." She whispered, a reel of faces flashing through her mind.

She had no choice now, she had to get back to the office and – and what? She couldn't undo Hardison's work in time by herself. She had no plan and no time. She was screwed and these five people had done it.

"Next time you feel like helping someone, don't. You've fucked this up so much worse than if I'd done nothing at all in the first place." She spat hysterically as she ran towards the door.

In a fit of adrenaline she sprinted down the stairs and burst out through the room she'd sat in before. It took her seconds to push through the door and run smack bang into Parker.

"Ooft." The air left Christina's body in a whoosh which was probably a blessing, as she had none left to scream with when the earth suddenly rocketed away from her as she was dragged upwards with Parker wrapped tightly around her. She found herself at Nate's window with a scowling Eliot dragging her through the open frame and back into the room she had just left. She heard a snap of metal and a ruffle of material and turned her head to see Parker climbing through behind her and unclipping a karabiner from a harness.

"What the f…" The words died on Christina's lips, as she stood dumbfounded with Eliot's hands holding her firmly in place.

"Oooh, that was fun, let's go again." Parker squealed, her eyes bright as she flashed Christina a huge smile.

"Parker." Eliot growled. "C'mon sweetheart, it's time to talk. Hardison can put it all back in a matter of seconds but we need to know why. Help us out here."

Christina was torn. She needed to ensure that her ex-colleagues were safe, but how could she be sure this wasn't some sort of tick they'd devised to get her to spill her secrets. She held her breath and counted slowly to ten, closing her eyes and immersing herself in her thoughts.

She could tell them why, she could explain everything; everything except the most recent research. They didn't need to know about the results of Exp.1359.

"Fine," She snarled, "but you put those papers back how you found them, right now, Hardison!" Her eyes flashed dangerously at the man behind the keyboard.

"Nate?" Hardison looked from Christina to Nate who nodded his approval.

Christina felt her legs wobble beneath her as relief coursed through her veins.

"Hey, steady there." Eliot whispered softly in to her ear from behind her as he gently moved his hands to her waist, giving her added support without drawing any attention to her unsteadiness.

She leaned into him gratefully, not caring who was supporting her and exhaled. She didn't know how much more she could take. It had been a long night, too long and it was far from over. She stood with her back pressed against Eliot and his hands on her waist as she gathered her strength and caught her breath. She wasn't built for this, she'd been drafted in from the temping agency and progressed through the years to data analyst, she had no experience until now of covert operations and it was all becoming too much. She relaxed back, her head just touching Eliot's chest, feeling her heart beat pulse gently back into a steady rhythm. She knew she was on the edge of a knife and one more tiny push would send her teetering over the edge. At the moment the only thing sopping her from falling to her knees and admitting defeat was Eliot and this realisation caused a flood of irrational gratitude towards the man supporting her. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to focus.

"Nate, give us a minute." Eliot spoke quietly but it had been heard. By the time Christina had willed her eyes open the room was empty. "Can you make it to the couch?" He asked her, concern lacing his tone.

"Yeah, just, slowly." Coherent speech was becoming elusive as the enormity of the last few weeks sank in. Christina shuffled clumsily to the back of the couch and fell heavily against it.

"Mind if I…" Eliot indicated that he wanted to help over the back of the seat but she shook her head, she could do this alone. It took a little time but she managed to navigate around the couch to the soft padded seats.

"You need to sleep, Christina." Eliot's voice had changed, the southern twang was now soft and caring and the rasping was replaced by a silky smoothness that disguised the darker side Christina had experienced earlier. In another world, she would have found it alluring.

"Chrissy."

"Huh?"

"Not Christina… Just Chrissy." She spoke with a deadpan voice and a hint of a slur.

Eliot stared at her from his place on the couch before nodding. "You took quite a beating tonight, I think it's best you rest up now and we'll talk in the morning. Trust me, I know what it's like to get your ass handed to you on a plate and I know that it's taking all of your self control not to just pass out where you're sat." He sighed but Christina couldn't tell if it was from a lack of patience or sympathy.

"You're a hard man to read Eliot." She muttered, her heavy eyes drooping.

He smiled, scooting closer. "I'm not here to do anything but protect you. I know you can't understand why we're doing this but you will, you just need to rest and it will all be clearer in the morning." He inched closer, slowly, cautiously.

Before she knew it had happened she found her head resting against Eliot's chest, the sound of his heart comforting her in a very primal manner.

"You honestly believe that things'll be better with a few hours sleep? C'mon Eliot, you're not that naive. Things will never be better than they are right now, this is as good as it gets for me now but I knew that when I jumped in to it all."

"What are we missing? What do you know Chrissy?"

She exhaled.

"Carl, Carl Kaye was drafted in to research hybrid car batteries. I don't know what you know of them but they really aren't all they're made out to be. They can't sustain their life for more than 10 years and that's at a push if you run them down every time you use them, and as for a reduction of your carbon footprint, hah, what a joke. The whole reason we have electric cars now is to introduce them to the market, get people ready for the better stuff that's being created right now.

So I don't get it all, I'm not an engineer but what I do know is that Carl stumbled across some really bizarre readings. He did his thing and all of a sudden he'd created a steady source of power, Elux Power."

Eliot nodded, he already knew this.

"Only it was unstable, couldn't maintain it's core temperature low enough and it kept going bang. Officially Carl pulled the research and moved on to his next avenue but behind closed doors it was a different story. He'd originally begun his research with his partner Jane, but right around the time he stumbled onto the Elux Jane got herself killed in a 'freeway collision'." She quoted the words bitterly and stared up at Eliot, her eyes watering with the painful memories.

"You'd be surprised how many times that cover up story is used." Eliot said sadly.

"Not anymore I wouldn't."

"So how did you end up in the mix?"

He was treading carefully, she could tell. Clearly he was worried about spooking her before she'd divulged the whole story but she still appreciated his gentle touch.

"Carl and I were old friends, I'd met him through mutual acquaintances but it was by coincidence we both ended at Core Industries. I worked in data analysis and he was in the lab. We'd meet up for lunch, him and Jane and me. Guess you could say I was the spare wheel but they never seemed to mind. I guess working and playing together wears you down after a while and they used me as a buffer, I dunno.

Anyway like I said, I was a data analyst but from time to time accounts used me as an imputer. It was easy money on the weekends so I figured why not. Only I started finding discrepancies and when I looked deeper it became glaringly obvious that these little misdemeanours were part of a bigger picture so I kept quietly digging. Then Jane died and things got… weird. About a month later Carl came to me, drunk, and poured his soul out. Told me about the Elux, the ramifications were mind blowing…" She inhaled and adjusted her position so she could sit up and look Eliot square in the eyes.

He met her gaze evenly, his chest rising and falling in a slow tempo as opposed to her erratic gulps of air.

"Time went on and Carl carried on confiding in me. He knew how big Elux was and he needed a sounding board now that Jane was gone. We worked late, shut ourselves away from the world and secretly ploughed on. At night I was his assistant and during the day I was sifting my way through the archives. 47 days after Jane's death things fell in to place. Her death had been planned because she wanted to shut down Elux. She thought it was too unstable, too unpredictable. 49 days after her death Carl met his end. A gas explosion at his house took him out. There was a service but there was fuck all left to bury." Christina grit her teeth and swallowed. "I knew then that Jane had been right, Elux had to be destroyed."

"Why the change of mind?"

Christina laughed bitterly, "Oh I dunno, maybe two of my friend's being murdered played a part."

Her sarcasm stung him but he bit back any retort. It was plain to see that she was on the verge of losing her composure so he took her hand in his and stroked the back of it gently with his thumb. It was a cheap trick Sophie had taught him to provoke comfort and calm in the mark and he tried to swallow down the guilt that was welling inside him about using it against Christina, but it stubbornly refused to crawl away.

She licked her lips and looked apologetically at him. "Imagine it if you will, a completely renewable energy with no toxic by-products, in fact no by-products that were in anyway harmful to mankind or earth. And it was a major source of power; unlike solar or wind this renewable energy had the capacity to take over from oil, coal, fuck, all the finite sources. How could we not push for that? But there were bigger powers than we knew, tangled in to the web. Jane had said a few things, things that at the time hadn't made any sense to me but when I started adding it all up, I got it. The power was a by-product of something else and that something wasn't good. It was unreliable, unsafe… Elux wasn't what I thought it was."

Eliot nodded patiently.

"Of course you knew about this didn't you?"

"I'm not gonna lie, most of that just confirms what we already knew, yeah."

"Yeah, well, turns out Chan and his cronies knew what we'd been up to all along. They were waiting, biding their time and as soon as the opportunity arose they took out Carl. Ha!" She laughed, a strange strangled cry as her face soured with the memories. "But even in his death Carl outsmarted them, hid his research, scattered it so that no matter how much they looked they wouldn't be able to piece it together enough to carry on his work. They were smart enough to realise my involvement though. They started getting heavy with me, warnings, threats, never directly from the company but I knew it was them. I have bad luck, sure, but seriously, getting mugged and burgled on two consecutive days?"

"Unlikely but not impossible."

She raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him.

Eliot smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"So I figured that if I was gonna die at their hands I certainly wouldn't leave any evidence for them to play with. I took it upon myself to fight back, destroy everything about Elux. I was the only one who knew were Carl had hid the research so I started planning. The disc I destroyed tonight was the last piece to the Elux puzzle." She grinned triumphantly. "Guess I win."

Eliot sat bolt up and frowned, his blue eyes shifting uneasily. "Nate, it's a set up!"

"What?" Christina's stomach dropped.

Eliot grabbed her hand and dragged her off the sofa. "We gotta leave, now!" He pulled her to the door and reached it just as it opened and a group of men barged in severing his hold on hers and sending her flying to the floor. She landed hard and felt every inch of her body protest at yet more rough abuse.

"Chrissy?" Eliot called.

She made to move, scrambling on to all fours and whipping her head in the direction of his voice. She pushed up and watched as his face exploded with rage. Half a second later an excruciating pain burst from her neck and shot down her spine before everything wet black. She landed in a heap, unconscious and bleeding.


	3. Chapter 3

Christina felt the soft touch of someone stroking her hair as she struggled to regain consciousness. She opened her eyes to the gloom of her new surroundings and Sophie.

"Oh God." She sat bolt upright as the surge of nausea washed over her. "I'm gonna throw up." She mumbled.

In the blink of an eye Parker emerged from a dark corner and handed her a trash can, stepping back and wrinkling her nose disapprovingly as Christina heaved in to it. And then, as suddenly as it had come, the sickness left.

"Better?" Sophie asked.

"Mm hmm."

"Good. Now lie back down, you need to rest." Sophie smiled kindly and Christina had to fight off the urge to cuddle up to her and hold her tightly. This was the first act of kindness she'd received in weeks.

"Thank you." She smiled but remained sitting up. "Hmm, that's weird."

"What?" Sophie asked.

"I feel… Okay. No, better. I'm… Okay!" Christina beamed, her sluggish mind was telling her something was off but yet she seemed unable to care. "Ooh, drugs! You drugged me?" She was beginning to register the slight slur to her words.

Parker giggled and stepped back in to the murky light. "Pethidine. Sorry but it was all I could get."

Christina chuckled in response. "Appreciated. Pretty hair…"

Her defenses were down as the painkiller stripped her of her cautiousness. She knew she should be careful, hold her tongue and sit pretty until the drugs wore off and yet she just didn't care. "Rose tinted spectacles." She laughed quietly to herself.

"So can I turn the light up now?" Parker asked.

"No." Sophie answered sternly as Christina replied with a chirpy "Oh yes please."

The blonde stood for a moment, eying both her companions with a confusion that was written all over her face. "I'm…"

A door Christina hadn't noticed until now, opened up across from her and in walked Eliot. He was sporting a slight cut to his left temple but other than that he looked fine. His eyes slid over Christina's body, taking in something he clearly didn't like and causing him to frown and drop his gaze.

"Oh look, Eliot's joining the party." Christina swung her legs out of the bed and realized she was sat in shorts and a shirt that weren't hers. "So what's a happening? Last thing I remember you," she pointed a finger at Eliot, "said something about a set up. Care to enlighten?" She grinned but wasn't sure why.

Eliot met her eyes briefly, opened his mouth to speak but without saying a word turned on his heel and left the room as quietly as he'd entered.

Christina cocked her head and had to stop herself from toppling over. "Ohh-kay. Bye then."

"Oh don't worry about Mr. Grumpy, he's pissed 'cos you got hit." Parker looked over Christina's shoulder at Sophie eagerly. "I'm right aren't I?"

"Yes, Parker." Sophie confirmed, an edge of frustration lacing her words.

"Yes! Two for two." Parker punched the air, her face lighting up with a proud grin.

"I don't get it. He's pissed at_ me_ because_ I_ got hit? Am I supposed to be able to fight off a group of guys now 'cos the dude's seen me in action and I ain't exactly Xena Warrior Princess ya know." Christina turned to look at Sophie and felt the protest in her neck and shoulders. She winced.

"Painful?" Sophie asked, ignoring her question.

She nodded; rubbing her neck and feeling the tenderness increase as her hands brushed the point of impact.

"We patched you up best we could but you're a mess, sister." Parker sang as she sauntered over and sat herself at the end of the bed. "You're gonna be feeling this for weeks." She smiled, her head whipping between the two women before her in a curious manner. "What?" She scowled petulantly at Sophie.

"Why don't you go see what other meds you can find for Chrissy, maybe try the hospital up the road?"

At Sophie's suggestion, Parkers already sparkling eyes lit up and she took off in a blur of enthusiasm.

"I quite like her." Christina chuckled.

Sophie smiled and looked Christina in the eye, "Me too. She's just a little…"

"Misunderstood." The two muttered together.

"Exactly"

Christina flexed her limbs and sucked in the air sharply as her body objected to the movement. Parker was right; she was going to be suffering for a while.

"So let me get this right," Christina fought against the fog clouding her brain to straighten out what she'd been told, "Eliot's pissed because I got hurt? Why?"

Sophie adjusted herself and cleared her throat. "His job was to protect you. In his eyes, he failed. He's angry with himself but Eliot tends to project his frustration and anger out. He doesn't mean it, it's just his go to response."

Christina gave a halfhearted laugh and rolled her eyes. "Men." She tutted apathetically, her eyes searching the room she was in.

The bed she sat on, the only furniture bar the trashcan, was positioned against the wall opposite the door. All the walls were pained black and there were no windows. A single bulb hung from the ceiling emitting a very low wattage casting a sinister air around the room. "Where the hell are we?" she asked.

"A safe house. You're perfectly safe here."

_Yeah_. She thought with a bitter edge. _I've heard that one before_.

"What's the deal then? Who were those guys? Who's been set up?"

Sophie inched closer to Christina and placed a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "You really should rest, you've had a long few days, I think you should recharge whilst you can. Now lie down."

"Not a chance, I'm not being ungrateful here, because I really do appreciate you guys looking after me like this but I still don't have a clue who you are or what you want from me." Christina laughed before shaking herself. She felt light and even though she was in immense danger she still felt like it didn't matter. It all seemed inconsequential which she couldn't understand.

"I never had pethidine before. What are the side effects?" She asked.

Sophie shrugged her shoulders flippantly. "The usual, dizziness, nausea, that kind of thing. Don't worry I think it's leaving your system now, sadly it's only short acting."

"I want to know what you know." Christina stated simply and Sophie laughed in response.

"About anything in particular because if not that could be one hell of a long conversation."

Christina let out a soft, drawn out laugh, despite herself. _Damn drugs_ she silently cursed.

Outwardly she stood and headed to the door, "This place is kinda depressing."

"I really don't-"

"Sophie please, just go with it."

Sophie sighed as she stood and silently followed Christina out of the black room. They emerged in to a bright airy loft with floor to ceiling windows running down the wall to Christina's right. Beyond the windows the view was breathtaking. The river below stretched out leading the eyes to the city landscape behind it. The sky outside was just darkening and the twinkling city lights filled Christina's heart with a juvenile glow. They were, after all, just lights and yet something about them made her feel like anything was possible.

"Damn Pethidine." She grumbled quietly.

The large cream corner couch in the middle of the room took center stage of the apartment. It rested on a plush black rug with a glass and chrome coffee table situated in front of it. To the back of the room stood the largest open plan kitchen Christina had even seen, the island in the core of it boasting a multitude of cooking implements dangling from the rack strung above. It was impressive to say the least.

Three heads turned as the women emerged and watched them as they crossed the floor to join them.

"You're supposed to be resting." Nathan commented, raising a disapproving eyebrow at Christina.

"No I'm supposed to be running and yet here I am." Christina spread her arms and gesticulated at her surroundings. "Where ever the hell _this_ is." As she sat, she noticed the laptop sat open on the table showing floor plans of her old office.

"Girl's a bit on edge." Hardison muttered, glancing sideways at Christina as she settled herself in to the comfortable seat.

"Ya think?" Christina growled angrily.

Despite his black mood Eliot smirked at the exchange.

"Why don't you start from the beginning and tell me how you're involved with Core?" Christina suggested, fighting the urge to flop further into the padded cushions and sleep.

"Only if you tell us what it is you're hiding."

She caught the hard stare of Eliot and matched it, refusing to back down. He, out of this entire group, owed her. She didn't blame him for being unable to stop her assault from the unknown men last night, but he still had his own attack to make amends for.

"Really? You think I owe you anything?" Her temper flared unexpectedly and she shook with rage. "Just who the hell do you think you are, Eliot?" His name dripped from her tongue like acid as she snarled at him.

"I think I'm the guy who repeatedly saved your ass last night, sweetheart, so how's about you stop playing frigid and give it up already." He growled back, leaning towards her.

"Saved?" She shouted loudly, "You call this saving me? Christ Eliot, I sincerely hope this isn't your day job."

He pulled himself up tall, his face a mask of unspoken fury, which caused his lips to twitch.

"Hey. Hey! We're on the same side." Nathan leaned forward in his seat and waved a hand in the air. "Sit tight and let me explain and then," he flashed Eliot a look, "then, if you think you can trust us, tell us what you know.

We were approached by Donovan Groves. He claimed that there was a rogue scientist who had been doing some pretty nasty stuff in co-operation with your Professor Chan. Basically everything that you said Chan was up to he blamed on Carl, claiming he had CEO Rye in his pocket too. Our aim was to find the disc and return it but Groves warned us that there were other, less desirable seekers of it. That's why Eliot tried to take you out." He squirmed slightly at the mention of their run in.

"We were told the disc contained blue prints for a new type of bomb so we dug a little deeper. We found an extensive paper trail that showed us everything we needed to know about Carl, or rather their version of Carl. Long story short we," he coughed, "hmm, yeah," he nodded, trapped in his own thoughts, "I got it wrong. It was made to look like the company were playing Groves, that he was a good guy but clearly not. He set us up to take down Chan and Rye; he wanted the disc for himself. When you gave Eliot your version it all fell in to place… just a little too late. The revenue from a renewable source of energy, no matter how unstable, would be worth millions to certain people, I should have…" He bowed his head. "It won't be happening again."

Christina sucked in her bottom lip and thought quietly. There were too many factors at play, too many unanswered questions for her to banish her doubts about Nathan and his crew. "So why do it in the first place?" She asked, imagining Donovan Groves approaching them with his poisonous version of events. "What did you have to gain?"

"Damn it woman, don't you listen?" Eliot was tetchy, his aggravation bubbled to the surface yet again.

Christina rounded on him and scowled, "You have issues."

"And you're hiding something. We've given you all we have now tell us what we're missing or I swear, the next time you're ex decides to send in his goons I ain't standing in the way".

Christina's mouth fell open. "Ex?" She hissed. "Stand? I don't recall you-"

The front door to the loft opened and in walked a smug looking Parker waving a box in front of her smiley face.

"I got morphine, pethadine, dilaudid, vicodin and aspirin! Who wants candy?"

Neither Christina nor Eliot turned away from each other, both glaring at their counterpart with fiery belligerence whilst Parker crossed the room.

"Good work Parker." Nathan praised.

"Yeah good work, but I'm betting if she ate the lot it still wouldn't help remove that stick from up her ass."

"Oh please, deflect your self loathing elsewhere Eliot, I don't have time for this."

Eliot rose to his feet, shaking. "Say that again, darlin'." he challenged.

"What? No one else here got the balls to say it to your face huh? Get over it Eliot, what the fuck do you even have to be angry about?" She narrowed her eyes and smiled sadistically. "Or are you afraid to let go of the anger? I mean if people don't fear you then what else is there? C'mon Eliot, use your words not your growls. Tell me."

Her provocation worked, he swore loudly at her, his fists clenched tightly at his side but he never made a move towards her, never once made to threaten her.

She studied him, her flared temper waning. He was pissed beyond belief and she couldn't really blame him but it was obvious he didn't mean her any harm, at least not from his own two hands. She watched him carefully, the warm glow of pethidine gone, allowing her to examine him clearly. He was fuming, his whole body trembling with hatred for her but his eyes, although cold and hard still flashed defiance. Her moth opened when she realized he was defying himself. She could see that every ounce of his toned muscles wanted to rip her apart for her outburst and yet he just stood, glaring. He wouldn't allow himself to cross the line between them. In this highly charged state she knew that she feared him less now than any other time she'd been around him the last 12 or so hours.

In that instance she let her anger and self-reliance go and ran a shaky hand through her tousled long blonde hair. Her heart skipped a beat as it dawned on her what she was about to do.

"You want to hit me."

He cocked his head and smirked.

"But you won't." She whispered.

He dropped the grin and stood straight, his fists unclenching and a frown furrowing his brow. "Of course not." He tutted, looking at her like she was an idiot. "I might not like you but I'm still here to protect your stuck up ass."

The others in the room sat and stood in silence, watching with curiosity as the scene unfolded before them.

Christina licked her dry lips and swallowed down the bile rising in her throat. "Okay, fine... I'll give you what I know." She stared at Eliot, her internal conflict sickeningly obvious in both her body language and her face.

His face changed from murderous to dumbfounded. "I… Uh… Huh? Wait… what? I'm nice to you, you act out, I'm a dick and you co-operate. Yeah I've met your kind before."

She scowled. "You've met that kind of girl maybe, but I'm not one of them. It's about trust you Neanderthal! God, how do you work with this?" She asked no one in particular.

"Aw Eliot's ok, tough on the outside for sure but he's all warm and fuzzy underneath." Parker sat chewing on dry cereal as she spoke.

"Warm and fuzzy? I am not warm and fuzzy, what are you talking about?" Eliot lost his composure as he rounded on Parker. "Seriously? Did you not see me on the last job? Four guards at once? Did you not see that?"

A chuckle broke through Eliot's rant. He snapped his face back to Christina and huffed at her amusement. "I am not warm and fuzzy." He stated with a hint of a pout.

"You help people?" Christina smiled.

Eliot nodded.

"Why?" All humor vanished from her features as she studied him.

He turned to look at Nathan and jabbed his thumb at the older man. "Nate."

Christina sat back down and made herself comfortable.

"That still doesn't answer my question though. Why do you do this?" She was addressing Eliot. The rest of the room melted away as she listened intently to his reply.

He sat, cautiously. "We're thieves by trade. Well, we got thief, hacker, grifter, call us what you want, we just haven't always played the right side of the playground if you get my drift. Then along came Nate. It doesn't matter how we came together," She raised her eyebrows quizzically, and he exhaled in response. "A job that led to another and another and another. We realized that there are people out there who needed our expertise and that we could help them. And here we are. "

"And you do this out of the goodness of your hearts?"

A gorgeous smile lit up Eliot's face as he chuckled warmly. "To an extent. I'm not saying we're knights in shining armor or any of that sentimental crap, we still fly under the radar but we do it to help people now instead of self gratification."

Christina smirked. "So there's no job satisfaction?"

Eliot's lips curved even wider flashing his teeth as he chucked throatily. "I never said that."

She glanced past Eliot to Nathan. "How do you pay for this set up, I mean this place for example, can't be cheap?"

"It wasn't." Eliot boasted, raising his eyebrows playfully a couple of times.

"We have other avenues of revenue." Nathan answered.

"Oh. That's not at all evasive Nathan."

"Nate."

"Nate." Christina corrected herself. "Okay, right." She took a steadying breath and began. "Groves was right, although I honestly don't know if he knew that when he recruited you. Remember I told you that Elux was unstable? Well Carl found a way to harness it, for the most part but in doing so he turned it into a very powerful, completely undetectable bomb."

Parker leant forward, excitement shone from her features as she grinned eagerly. "How big a bomb?" She asked.

Christina looked at her with dismay, her shock and horror plain to see. The blonde woman seemed to be getting off on this information. Hardison pulled Parker back to her seat and shook his head. "You're missing the point." He hushed her. "Bomb equals bad."

Parker's eyebrows knitted deeply together. "No, not always," she looked to Nate for help, "we've used them, they can't be all bad."

"You've what?" Christina sat up straight, her eyes wide as she processed this information.

"Parker shut up!" Eliot growled annoyed at his colleague, he ran his fingers through his hair before leaning his elbows on his knees bringing his face closer to Christina's. "It's not what you think, we've never used them to hurt people, it's only been as a last form of defense or to eliminate something that would be better off in pieces than out there on the streets. We don't advocate blowing people up." He glared across at Parker who now sat sulking like a child reprimanded.

Christina nodded slowly. "Uh huh."

Again Eliot ran his hands through his hair, but slower this time. "I know what it sounds like and I get why you chose not to tell us straight away but we in no way intended to use the data on that disc. Think back, sweetheart, what did I do when you snapped the disc?"

In her minds eye she saw Eliot turning his back to her and saying "it's done." She nodded in understanding.

"Well, imagine the ramifications of Carl's discovery." She continued, "A bomb that could be shipped where ever you wanted without worrying about it being detected. Only it wasn't fool proof. There was always the chance of it going off in a shipment container or sat on a street and killing innocent bystanders but Chan and the likes wouldn't have cared about that."

"Collateral damage." Eliot muttered.

"Exactly." She nodded, dropping her gaze to the floor as she involuntary thought of all the people who could already be filed under that category.

"Um. Okay." Nate clapped his hands together and stood up to pace. "So we've got a possible corrupt CEO-"

"Oh he's definitely guilty. He oversees way too much in that place for any of this to slip his net. He knows about it all for sure."

Nate cocked his head, acknowledging Christina but not breaking stride. "We need a plan to discredit Rye and take down Chan and Groves." He thought for a moment. "What do we know about Chan? He's greedy, his work used to be on the level until he found another source of income, so his weakness is cold hard cash. He wanted that data to increase his bank balance."

"Nothing wrong with liking money." Parker offered slightly disgruntled.

"And Groves, he wanted the disc badly so I'm guessing it's a safe bet that his interest is money too… But what about Rye? He's a legitimate multi millionaire, he doesn't need money why would he be involved." Nate stopped pacing at looked around at his team.

"I don't think he was." Christina replied, her mouth speaking her jumbled thoughts aloud before she had chance to filter them. "He didn't seem overly fascinated in the lab on the few occasions I saw him there, to be honest he looked kinda bored."

"But you said-"

"That he knew about it, not that he was a part of it. He keeps close to the projects but not so close that he can't use plausible deniability if he needs to. At a guess he's got around fifty or so engineers, researchers and scientists just like Carl, each of them engaged in the next big thing."

"Edging his bets." Nate sucked in a lungful of air. "Fine, Sophie, you're up. Find out what he wants and hook him."

"But Groves knows your faces. He'll have alerted security."

"Maybe but that's not a concern, Chrissy. I'm willing to lay my head on the line here and say he hasn't told Chan or Rye of his involvement with us because that would be as good as a written confession that he was out to get them. No, he'll play it safe, distribute our faces amongst the in house security and tell them some story about us being protesters or something of the like. Hardison, I need you to-"

"Crack their system security? Um, done! Has been for the last week and a half. Dude, do you not listen when I tell you things? I got this. If you wanted the desk light in Rye's own office remotely turned on I can do it on my phone. I got bugs crawling all through their system and they haven't got a clue."

"Groves?"

"Never knew the ins or outs of our operation, he has no idea how sophisticated my abilities are. Not that I'm bragging but," Hardison raised an eyebrow, "I'm the best there is."

Eliot stared blankly at Hardison, folding his arms as his teammate spoke. "Finished?" He eventually enquired.

"I'd like to see you do what I do." Hardison quipped.

"Chrissy," Nate interrupted, "tell me everything you can about Jack Rye."

"Gladly, anything to stop the ugly sisters bickering." She moked.

"Ugly? Who she calling ugly?" Cried Hardison with a sly grin.

"I never really had anything to do with him. He hovers around the building much more than you'd expect and he's twitchy, has to take calming meds and as far as I'm aware he has no wife or kids." She screwed up her face. "In fact the more I think of it the less I know about him. He's private, doesn't smile much but he's not mean. Well, if you take away the fact that he doesn't mind his staff killing one another."

"Ex CIA." Eliot said knowingly.

"Oh hell no! What? Don't tell me, he has a distinctive description? C'mon man, there's no way you could know that." Hardison protested.

"Why?" Nate asked.

Eliot shrugged. "Just all adds up."

"Check it out Hardison." Nate tilted his head up and nodded at his computer genius. Minutes later he had his answer.

"It's buried deep and he was under the code name Samson Lee but yeah, it's our man."

"I'd like to see _you_ do what_ I_ do." Eliot smiled smugly at Hardison.

Christina looked at Eliot with renewed awe. He really was full of surprises.

He smirked lightly at her as he leant over and put his lips to her ear. "It's just what I do." He whispered with a wink.


	4. Chapter 4

_Just a quick thanks to those of you who have reviewed, it's always helpful to get feedback and it's lovely to hear that you're enjoying this so far._

Eliot sat silently watching Christina eat her noodles. They'd ordered take out at Hardison's request despite the ample ingredients and tools sat redundantly in Eliot's kitchen. It had pissed him off somewhat as he was looking forward to flexing his cheff skills for the new addition, not that he was a show off but he liked to prove he wasn't just muscle.

He'd thought he'd had her figured out but each time he categorized her she presented with new traits throwing his analysis out the window.

She'd been uptight and jumpy when they first met but she'd still had sass. He'd liked that. But then she'd turned vulnerable and dejected stripping her of any rebelliousness. She was strong, she had to be to withstand the night she'd just come through but she was carrying the scars, both emotionally and physically.

He dropped his eyes, averting them from the bruises that were beginning to show on her neck. Marks that he'd put there. His anger bubbled as he silently cursed Hardison. He should have seen her on the security feed, should have ran her through his facial recognition database that he loved to shout about, should have warned Eliot not to attack. But he didn't.

Logically Eliot knew that the feed had been looped to hide him and that Hardison couldn't have changed the outcome of the evening but for the time being Eliot refused to acknowledge reason, at least until he'd made it up to the woman.

She sat with her long, lean legs curled under her on the padded cushion. They were covered in small, inconsequential contusions and Eliot couldn't help thinking of all the possible ways she'd got them. The things she'd had to do in order to stay alive for the past few weeks. She had to be smart to dodge the people Groves had sent after her but then again he knew that running for your life steps things up a gear and it makes people do things they wouldn't normally seem capable of.

He snuck another glance and appraised her. Her heart shaped face and big doe eyes would definitely be appealing to him if he'd spotted her in a bar but she was too uptight, too standoffish for his liking. Still, she was still pretty. Her curved full lips were slightly uneven and her nose faintly pointed but not in an unpleasant way.

Her long blonde hair hung loose around her shoulders and fell down to the small of her back. She'd had it all tied up last night, smart move, he thought to himself, hair that long is as good as a rope. He could have strangled her with it in minutes if he'd had to.

He mentally shook himself, forcing his body up off the couch and away from the visual reminder of his mistake. He'd hurt women before, he'd even killed them, innocent ones too, but he'd sworn to himself when he left the Muroe's company that he would never do such things again. Sure, she was alive and was healing, but each shadow on her cream neck had been put there by his hands. He refused to go back to those dark days, reminiscing about them now would help no one, least of all him.

"You're awfully quiet tonight."

Eliot started as Sophie raised a surprised eyebrow at catching him unawares. "You're in my place, it's unnerving." He mumbled.

"You know you've been staring?"

His eyes snapped to hers and he scowled, where did she get off doing this to him all the time?

"It's okay though, she hasn't noticed. So," She paused, leaning her back against the exposed brick wall they were stood next to, and folded her arms across her chest, "what do you make of her?"

He shrugged. "She's honest, not used to all the lies and corruption but she's adapted well. She can take a hit," he shuffled uncomfortably, "and she's pretty smart but she's lonely. She trusts too easily and she's loyal even when it's not so deserved."

Sophie gave him a quizzical stare.

"This Carl, I doubt he's as squeaky clean as she wants us to believe, after all he was developing a bomb, but yet she wants to paint him as a good guy."

"It's sometimes hard to think badly of the dead." Sophie said gently.

"No." He ran a hand through his hair. "When she talks about him her body hunches slightly almost as if she's been punched in the stomach but more subtle. She wants to believe the best of him but deep down she knows he wasn't as white as snow."

"You picked up on that too huh?" Sophie smiled proudly at him.

He gave her a filthy look for her condescending tone. "She's a chameleon. Keeps changing herself to survive but she's not comfortable with it, she's got tells that show when she's lying. They're very discreet and with a bit of training I think she could be a pretty fine grifter but as it stands she needs more practice if she's gonna outwit Chan and Groves."

Sophie nodded her agreement. "But we can use her, she's definitely got the potential."

"No." Eliot responded quickly and firmly. "She's been through enough, she's unstable and if we push her any harder she'll crack."

Sophie pushed up off the wall and stood in front of Eliot, her face a blank mask. "I think you'd be surprised at just how hard she can be pushed Eliot, after all she's made it this far without us. Give the girl credit where it's due." She glanced over her shoulder staring thoughtfully at Christina. "I'm not sure she's shown us all her abilities yet."

"Leave it Soph." Eliot growled. He didn't want Sophie pulling any of her head fucks on such a vulnerable and unsteady mind. He'd done enough damage to her himself he was damn sure no one else on this team was going to hurt her.

Nate looked over at the two of them and cast a questioning glance but Eliot wasn't in the mood to rehash his thoughts with anyone else. Instead he crossed the room with purpose, heading for the mezzanine level for peace and quiet. He climbed the wrought iron stairs and groaned loudly at he approached the top to find Parker sprawled on the floor, her feet waving in the air and her head over a stack of blue prints.

"Ooh Eliot, look." She jabbed the floor plans she had laid in front of her with excitement.

"Not now Parker"

"No really, look. What do you see?"

With an exaggerated sigh he walked over and glanced down. "Rooms, ducts, corridors. The usual." He concluded, turning to leave the blonde thief.

"Okay, now look again." She sang, sliding a matching floor plan to the top of her pile.

Eliot grit his teeth knowing it would be far easier in the long run to simply go along with what ever crazy Parker was playing, than to argue his way out of it. He looked at the new plan and growled. "Same thing, different floor."

"Aha!"

Eliot bared his teeth and snarled. "Get to it, what's your problem?"

"Here." She grinned, pointing to a large closet at the end of a corridor.

He shook his head and raised his eyebrows in a 'so what?' manner.

She rolled her eyes and twisted around, drawing herself up in to a seated position and crossing her legs. "At first I thought it was a janitors closet." Her eyes sparkled as she waited for him to catch up with her.

"Get to the point." Eliot hissed, his breaking point almost reached.

"But there aren't any janitor closets, they have a main store room in the basement the size of a large office, they all coordinate from there." Chrissy's voice rang out clear in the relative quiet of the room but she had a softness in her tone that stripped away the intrusion. She padded over in bare feet and scowled down at the plans. "This room doesn't exist."

"Exactly." Parker beamed. "How did you not see?" She questioned Eliot.

He studied the plans a little harder and saw the hidden room. "No doors or windows" He commented absently.

"I've walked these corridors for years and there's definitely nothing out of the ordinary in this section of the building. There's certainly nothing here except corridor and plain plaster walls… So how do you get in?"

Parker flipped the plans again, laying out the basement blueprint and waited.

"There, what's that?" Eliot asked indicating to a large room directly underneath their hidden one. Chrissy shrugged, "As far as I'm aware it's storage. I've never had any reason to venture down there so I couldn't really say."

"Nate?" Eliot walked to the balcony and beckoned at Nate to come up. "I think you need to see this."

He rejoined the girls just in time to hear Chrissy congratulate Parker on her catch. He rolled his eyes; of course Parker would spot it, that was her job. He didn't get a thanks each time he saved their asses from a beating. Well, perhaps every once in a while, he conceded.

"What do you think it is?" Chrissy asked, glancing between her two companions.

Parker pursed her lips and shrugged. "My guess is a panic room or a safe."

"What's going on?" Nate was flanked by Sophie and Hardison as they made their way over. It didn't take long for Eliot and Parker to bring them up to speed.

"Hardison check the security feed, if there's anything around that area I want to know."

"On it."

Nate nodded. "We'll wait. If Hardison can't find any answers then you're up Parker."

Her face lit up. "I have just the thing." She breathed before scurrying away.

Absentmindedly Eliot chuckled, the chick was a whole mass of hyperactive criminal activity and he couldn't help but like it. He snuck a glance at Chrissy who looked increasingly unsure.

"Oh don't mind her, she gets her rocks of in the most twisted ways."

"Huh?" She snapped her attention back to Eliot before doing a double take between his face and Parker's retreating back. "Oh, no." She shook her head but didn't say anything more.

"C'mon Nate." Sophie mumbled under her breath, catching hold of Nate's arm and leading him away from Chrissy and Eliot. Eliot watched them darkly, he knew that Sophie suspected he had some form of attachment to Chrissy but for once she had read it wrong. He felt responsible for, not attracted to, her.

He eyed her slender body sat cross-legged and examining the plans. There was nothing wrong with her, she was aesthetically pleasing and in other circumstances he thought he probably would have hit on her, but she was far too uncertain of life right now for him to think about her in any other way than professionally. He was there to protect her and nothing more. Still, he had to admit that the view wasn't too bad.

"It's next to the archives." She muttered.

"What?"

"Look, come here." She patted the floor next to her and he obliged, sitting himself down and peering over her shoulder. She twisted her hair up, and grabbed a pen from the floor next to her using it to pin her hair into place before continuing. "Okay, this room here next to the hidden one is the archives. Pretty much all Core staff has access to these so there can't be access from in there. I've been thousands of times and the walls are all lined with shelves and storage cabinets. There's no way you could gain access through this room without being detected."

"What about here, what's this?" Eliot asked leaning forward and pointing at the room the opposite side of their discovery.

She twisted her head and looked at him, which placed her face only a few inches from his. "It's the disabled toilet, again anyone can get at it."

He noticed for the first time the golden flecks dotted through her hazel colored eyes and pulled back, suddenly uncomfortable with her close proximity.

"So no access from this level, a possibility from below, what about on top?" As the words slid from his mouth he cringed.

_Damnit Eliot, get a fucking grip_. He mentally cursed himself. _Fine, she's hot but you're not interested_. As he chastised himself he dropped his eyes to her exposed neck and balled his hands into fists. The purple bruises were deepening in color and looked painful. He glanced down at his hands and grit his teeth.

Chrissy watched him with thoughtful eyes before she turned her body to face him "Hey, you didn't know." Chrissy placed a hand over his and shrugged. "In all honesty I'm glad you were there, what if I'd failed? What if they'd got hold of his research?" She shivered and closed her eyes, the color draining from her face.

Eliot had to use every ounce of self-control to stop himself cupping her delicate cheeks and pressing his mouth to hers, as she inadvertently looked so seductive. He swallowed.

It had been too long since he'd been able to relieve himself. They'd fallen straight from the last two jobs in to this one and he had had absolutely zero recreational time in which he could scratch his itch. Normally he'd carelessly choose a bar and find a willing partner to take back to hers and lighten his load but it had been weeks and it was taking its toll.

He mentally weighed up the pros and cons of seducing Christina to satisfy his urges and was no closer to a decision when she snapped her hand from his and clicked her fingers. "Eliot?" She gave him a little half smile.

"I was just thinking." He grumbled, frozen in place as he tried hard not to stare at her lips.

She quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "I'm sorry, I'm betting you find that particular task hard through all the density." She lowered her eyes to his arms before snapping them back to his.

He smirked back. "You in to stereotyping 'cos a guy could really do a number on a frustrated, stress head such as yourself.

She scowled before letting out a soft laugh. "Okay, below the belt." She agreed, turning back to the plans and releasing Eliot from his statue like stance.

He stood up. "Drink?" He asked, not waiting around for her answer as he took off towards the stairs. He made his way to the kitchen and grabbed two beers from his fridge.

He opened one and took a large swig from the cold bottle. He needed to do something, anything to bring his focus back. He looked up towards the mezzanine and imagined her sat, her blonde hair pinned up with just a few loose tendrils framing her face, her doe eyes pouring intensely over the plans, her lips slightly parted.

"I'm going out." He announced gruffly, grabbing his jacket from the back of a stool that stood abandoned under the breakfast bar.

He was pleased when no one replied; he didn't feel like explaining himself. What he needed was a break from them all. A little time to relax.

He rolled his shoulders as he thought about which bar he would find himself in this evening. Not that it mattered; they were all the same, essentially. Besides he wasn't going for the ambiance or drink, no, he had one goal in mind and if all went to plan, he wouldn't be in there long.

He let his mind wander to the morning. He'd wake up feeling refreshed and have his hunger satiated leaving him free to get on with the job in hand. No more distractions.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nice of you to join us." Sophie quipped as Eliot took a seat next to her.

Nate tilted his head slightly to acknowledge his arrival but didn't stop talking. "As I was saying the plan is to hit Groves and Chan at the same time. Eliot you'll go in telling them we have the blueprints for Elux and that it will be sold to the highest bidder. You're story is that you've gone rogue, split from the team, I want them ruthlessly trying to outbid each other."

"Uh, what if they want proof?" Eliot asked.

"We'll cross that bridge if and when we come to it." Nate shrugged dismissively. "Now Parker, aw c'mon, don't look at me like that." Parker had her head down gloomily, moving only her eyes to meet Nate's. "This will make up for it, I want you to get access to that room, find out what Rye's hiding in there. What ever it is we can probably use as our in."

"What's with Parker?" Eliot whispered to Sophie.

"Hardison found some footage from the basement. It seems that the hidden room she found has access from the floor below. So far only Rye has been seen entering but we haven't ruled out Chan or Groves knowing about it. She didn't get to go out and play last night," she shot him a knowing look, "unlike some."

He shrugged, returning his focus to Nate.

"Now there's no point going in under cover, it's too risky, so you'll go in tonight. Hardison will back you up."

"The A team, baby." Hardison chuckled holding his hand high to a puzzled Parker. "Never mind." He eventually sighed, lowering his hand. "I aint goin' on no plane, fool." He muttered, dejected.

Parker whirled back to Nate. "Plane? But I thought-"

"Naw, no way girl, you're playing with me. Please tell me you're playing."

Parker smirked back at Hardison before obnoxiously humming the A Team theme tune in his face. The hacker slumped back angrily in his chair. "You don't mess with a man like that, woman." He grumbled softly.

Eliot felt a body approach him from behind. "Seriously? When are they gonna do the nasty?" Chrissy whispered in to his ear before walking away to the kitchen.

He turned to watch as her denim clad legs strode over to the fridge. She pulled out a bottle of water and took a gratifying sip.

He eyed her warily. Yes she was still attractive and the low V necked top she wore gave him easy viewing of her cleavage but he felt calmer today. He could appreciate her without the adolescent like horniness consuming him. He smiled briefly to himself with relief.

"Anyway, getting back to the plan, Sophie, we know that Rye is attending the Starlight Charity Gala at Baker Towers tonight where he'll be introduced to you as Miss Boothe. Chrissy, I want you there too, in the gallery, by the orchestra in visual contact but not approachable."

"What?" Eliot sat forward, frowning. "You know she'll be vulnerable there Nate? Out in the open?"

"I want Rye to see her and Sophie to read him. We need to know how much he knows of the situation and this is a perfect opportunity to push his buttons without him retaliating. It's fine, you'll be with her every step-"

"Can't Sophie just mention her name? Drop it in the conversation and-"

"No, think about it, how would she know of Chrissy? We don't want him associating the two of them." Nate held up a hand to his hitter and frowned. "I know, I know, you're not happy with it but this is the way it's playing out."

"Unbelievable." Eliot spat, throwing himself back in his chair.

"Aw come on Eliot, what's he going to do? It's a room full of people and I'll only be there for a half an hour tops. I'll make sure he doesn't maintain visual contact with me and if it looks like he's making a move then we'll head out." Chrissy tossed back some pills and swallowed them with a mouthful of water.

"You might wanna take it easy on the meds." Eliot suggested but Chrissy just smiled back and waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Any questions?" Nate called, bringing his hands together and lacing his fingers. "No? Good. Let's go steal science." He walked away with a slight bounce in his step.

Sophie gazed after him with bemusement. "Steal science? Really? That's the best you could come up with?"

Nate waved a hand at her as he disappeared in to one of the spare bedrooms he'd claimed when they'd first arrived at Eliot's.

Sophie checked her watch. "Seven hours till show time." She bubbled with excitement. "Come on Chrissy, let me show you how Miss Devereux get's ready for a party." She stood up and sauntered to the coat rack, her heels clicking perkily on the hard wood floor.

"Wait. She's not leaving the apartment." Eliot protested.

Sophie cocked her head, her eyes flashing dangerously. "Don't you dare try and stop Cinderella from attending this ball Eliot, and to go, there are certain preparations, now you're more than welcome to join us, God knows you're crying out for a facial, but I doubt you're masculinity could withstand this particular day out so…"

"Nope, not gonna work. She aint leaving." He stood up and crossed his arms.

"She _is_ going tonight and if she's not dressed to the nines and looking her best she'll be easy pickings for any of Rye's men, assuming she even gets past the doormen. You're effectively handing them her identification by trying to stop this Eliot. Is that what you want?" She changed her stance and softened her voice. "Look at her Eliot, she's at breaking point and being cooped up in here isn't helping. Let her remember why she's doing this, let her see the world's worth saving and that everything she'd been put through till now has been worth it. Don't let her lose herself." She lowered her lashes slightly. "Think about it Eliot, what do you do after a job? You prove to yourself that the world isn't such a bad place, right? Don't take this from her."

Chrissy watched the display with a tinge of amusement and hope dancing across her features.

"Fine. If she _has_ to go out then I'm coming with." Eliot conceded, stalking angrily to the door and opening it.

Sophie nodded her approval. "You're doing the right thing." She whispered, touching his hand delicately. He grunted irritably back at her, stepping to one side to allow her to pass through the door in front of him.

"Chrissy, don't forget your coat, it's getting chilly out." Sophie called cheerily.

Eliot waited patiently as the woman found a suitable jacket that fit her. It was one of Parkers tight black jackets that hugged the curves in all the right places and cut off at the waist. He eyed her approvingly.

"Thanks Parker."

Parker shrugged, her lack of concern obvious as she danced up the stairs.

"Don't touch my stuff." Eliot warned curtly before closing the door.

They walked down a cream corridor to the elevator and got in. On the ride down Sophie and Eliot grumbled quietly to each other but it was more good natured banter than all out anger. Chrissy stood at the back of the confined space staring off into empty space, her face blank and expressionless, her eyes dead. Eliot watched her through the polished surface of the doors, throwing a puzzled glance at Sophie.

"Chrissy? Honey? Is everything okay?" Sophie asked.

She blinked once. "Huh?"

Eliot spun around to face her. "Are you okay?" He asked gently, his curiosity and concern piqued.

Her eyes began smiling before her mouth did as she stepped forward and threw her arms around him. He stiffened at the contact, pulling away fractionally as she tucked her head under his chin and laid it on his chest. His blue eyes were wide and his face aghast as he stared open mouthed at Sophie, silently beseeching her to help.

Sophie smirked back at him, enjoying his discomfort a little too much.

"Uh, Chrissy?" His voice betrayed him as he struggled to regain his composure.

The elevator slowed before pinging brightly to let them know they had arrived at their destination. As the chime rang through the tiny room Chrissy let go of Eliot and sauntered out.

"Did she happen to mention to you if she's ever had morphine before?" Sophie chuckled.

"No, and if this is how it affects her I think we should take it off her. She's tossed back a half a dozen of the things already."

"Oh Eliot, don't exaggerate." Sophie scorned.

Eliot narrowed his eyes, pushing past Sophie and marched on ahead through the brightly lit underground parking lot.

"You were right." Chrissy whispered as Sophie caught up with her.

"Today is going to be so much fun." The brunette squealed softly clapping her hands together. "Okay, next I want to see if you can persuade him to get a facial."

Chrissy's jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding me? There's no way I can…"

Sophie smiled and took Chrissy's hand in hers. "Just remember what I taught you and you'll be fine. Eliot hates to think anyone's got the better of him; he won't back down, so use that. Just don't-"

"Underestimate him." Chrissy cut her off, reciting the line Sophie had instilled in her.

"Exactly. Look how well you managed the last task. Very well done by the way, I've never seen him squirm like that before, not because of a woman's touch. By the end of the day he'll be eating out of the palm of your hand."

"You comin' or what?" Eliot growled his deep voice carrying loudly through the garage.

"That's fine, I understand, there aren't exactly a queue of men lining up for a treatment, why would you be any different?"

Eliot grimaced his disapproval. He was a man's man and didn't hold with the new culture of feminine males. It wasn't that he had anything against it per say, if a man wanted to slather that shit on his face and get his nails done, that was his choice, it just wasn't for him.

"Not happenin'" He retorted.

As days went, it wasn't the worst he'd lived through, he surveyed the scene in front of him with mild interest. The room, expensive looking and polished, was littered with attractive women, many of whom were spending their time getting pampered and trying to attract his attention. He threw a cocky grin across at a pretty beautician who giggled nervously as she wandered through a door into a back room.

"You can't deny you're not enjoying this though."

Eliot sighed as his brows knitted together and turned to glare at Chrissy. The woman had hardly stopped yapping at him since they arrived and he was growing very weary of deflecting her comments and questions. He cocked an eyebrow at her and shrugged.

"Follow me, ma'am."

Another pretty brunette in a beautician's uniform beckoned for Chrissy to follow her through in to the back, Eliot stood and waited.

"You're not coming?" The statement was turned into a question by her outrage.

He tilted his head and gave her a look that insinuated she was slow. After a thunderous look passed over her features she shrugged. "Fine."

They made their way into a smaller room with a beautician's bed in the center, a trolley full of tools and bottles at the head of it and three chairs strewn haphazardly around the empty space. The lights were low and soft music was being piped through a speaker above the door. Eliot eyed the room. Only one entrance, no windows but an air duct at the far end, which could be used if necessary.

The petite brunette wearing a nametag reading "Sam" rolled two chairs over and gestured at them. "I won't be long, get yourself comfortable." She smiled.

Chrissy sat and looked sideways at Eliot. "Meh, I told Sophie not to waste her money."

Eliot smirked and sat himself down. "Oh she aint paying for any of this darlin' don't worry your pretty little head about that." The heavy condescension in his tone caused her to twitch.

"That's not what I meant." She bit back through gritted teeth. "I was talking about the bet, you patronizing Neanderthal."

His curiosity flared but he remained stoic. "Oh?" He worked to keep his tone bored.

"Turns out Hardison knows you better than Soph, was an easy call though. If I'd have had anything to bet I'd have gone in on it too." She fell silent as she examined her freshly painted nails.

He ran a hand through his hair and leaned closer dropping any show of indifference. "What bet?" He hissed.

She turned her head to face him and leant forward, closing the gap between them until her lips were next to his ear. He flinched slightly as her hand traveled up from his knee to rest on his thigh. "Sophie bet Hardison that she could talk you into a facial and he said it could never be done." She caressed his leg gently. "Seems she thinks you're comfortable enough in your masculinity and sexuality to handle it," her fingers traced aimless circles as she spoke softly, "and part of me agreed." She pulled away, removing her hand and sat back in her chair. "But Hardison stated unequivocally that Eliot Spencer, all round tough guy, would never, ever, be man enough to get a facial in a beauty salon."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Nice try-"

"But just so you know, Hardison does. Every two weeks, books in under the name 'Tennant'. Can't say I blame him, if I had the time or inclination then I would too but you know how it is, running for your life and all that." She suddenly turned on him and stroked her fingers lightly down his cheek. "Wouldn't kill you though, y'know? It's not like the massage would hurt either."

He watched her intently, silently wondering which angle she was going to try to work next. He tensed; ready to move as she unexpectedly stood up and moved to stand behind him. Before he could protest she was running her hands through his hair and pulling it gently to one side.

"Uh, Chrissy?"

Her lips once again found his ear and he swallowed nervously as she whispered. "Just relax Eliot. If you don't like what I'm doing I'll stop but you'll never know unless you try." Her fingers began kneading at his rigid shoulders and despite his wariness he felt himself relax. "There ya go, cowboy. You just have to bite the bullet…" She worked the knots in his neck as he bit his lip to stifle a contented sigh. "…feels good, doesn't it?" She purred seductively as he relaxed back against the chair.

A few minutes later she stopped and walked around him, trailing her hand over his shoulder and down his chest. He opened his eyes and smiled dangerously at her. "You be careful what game you're playing sweetheart, cos I don't always play nice." He rose to his feet and stepped forward, the toes of his boots touching hers.

He watched the rise and fall of her chest, looking down her top from his vantage point and smiled as her breathing sped slightly. Dragging his eyes up to meet hers he felt a startling jolt as his heart rate kicked up a gear. She was staring up at him through thick lashes and sucking on her bottom lip, as she appeared to be deciding something. A second later she leaned forward, her shaking hands making contact with Eliot's shoulders once again.

He waited, knowing that this could all be part of her game plan. He wasn't adverse to the idea of sex with Chrissy, if anything he was slowly realizing that he _was_ attracted to her, but he wasn't about to lose his head over some pretty blonde who didn't even know who she really was yet.

Her hands inched their way over his torso stoking his muscular frame. He smiled as she swallowed nervously. He liked having this power over her, not that he would abuse it, but the knowledge that he was in control calmed him.

"You're tense." She commented with a shaky voice.

"You're turned on." He retorted.

Her eyes flashed as she glared at him. "Don't flatter yourself, _sweetheart_, it's been a while and you're something pretty to look at. Nothing more."

He grinned, a soft breathy chuckle escaping him. "You think I'm pretty." He mocked affectionately.

The hardness left her glare and she dropped her attitude, tilting her head to the side. "I think you'd be prettier with a facial." She swept her eyes over his face, her gaze lingering on his full lips long enough for him to notice. He took it as a request.

His arms closed around her and pulled her tightly against his body. Slowly he crawled one hand to the nape of her neck, holding her head steady whilst the other traveled down to the small of her back and pulled her hips closer. He watched her closely, ready to end this match of cat and mouse the second she flinched but she didn't, instead she gripped his shoulders tightly as her eyes slid closed.

She took a breath. "Eliot?"

Her shaky, breathless whisper ignited his lust and he felt himself hardening against her. "Chrissy?"

He was losing his control as his need grew. If this was a ploy it needed to stop now before he got in too deep to end it. He reminded himself of how vulnerable the girl in his arms was, that she was high on pain meds and she was clinging to the only stability she'd had in possibly months but it made barely a dent on his hunger. "If this is a game, it ends now." He growled, sweeping the chairs away and backing her up against the wall. With his hands either side of her she had nowhere to run, he paused but she didn't try to move. He cupped her face and pressing against her he softly ground his hips in to hers. She swallowed, trying to suppress the groan that his contact drew from her.

She shook her head. "No game." She met his eyes and his breath hitched at the lust he saw in them. "But I need you to do something."

Eliot brought his face to hers, closing his eyes as he placed his mouth gently to Chrissy's. The softness of her lips encouraged him to deepen the kiss, his own desire clouding his mind as he took what he wanted. She moaned quietly and he took it as consent to delve deeper still. He licked her lips and circled his hips firmly against hers, she opened her mouth and he met her tongue with his, caressing and stroking it with a quickening pace.

His hands moved from her face as the intensity built and the gentleness diminshished, entwining them through her long hair, his heart hammered in his chest as he realized he no longer had a choice. He wanted her more than anything and there was little that would stop him from taking her right there against the wall.

In that moment he knew he was beat.


	6. Chapter 6

_To all who have taken the time to review – thank you! It means an awful lot to me._

_To Trapper Creek Kaniac – Thank you for your continued support, this next chapter's dedicated to you – you called it just right ;o)_

Lost in the heat of passion Chrissy threw her arms around Eliot's neck and ran her hands through his long hair. His hard body had her pressed mercilessly against the wall, crushing her, and yet she wanted to feel more of him.

She hadn't meant to let it go this far, it was supposed to have stopped at flirting, but something about the look on his rugged face as he'd stood from the chair had flipped her over the edge of reason. The lust had been unwavering and she had been week. Abandoning logic she kissed him hard, relishing every touch of his hands as they roamed her body freely.

She wasn't used to this intensity, the passion flowing through her was like fire and she knew she was going to end up burnt but she needed to feel it, to play with it and let the flames do their worst. She'd been alone for too long. When she had told Eliot it had been a while she hadn't been lying. In over six months she hadn't even glanced at a man let alone got physical. His touch was too much to deny, she needed a release and Eliot's muscular body was too tempting to turn down. She needed to finish this now, follow her desire to the end of the road and damn the consequences.

For a second she wondered if she'd be in the same situation if it had been Hardison who'd accompanied her. Maybe, she didn't know. So what did that make her, she wondered. Easy?

No.

Lonely. Desperate. Frightened. Yes.

She gladly let her mind wander as he hooked her leg around his hip and pushed his hardness into her. She inhaled sharply, severing the connection of their mouths. He slid his lips to her neck and began to kiss down her throat.

A timid knock on the door caused Eliot to tense and turn away from her. In a flash he was stood blocking her view as she heard the handle click and the door swing over.

"Oh… um… sorry, is everything alright?"

As she heard Sam's unsure voice she saw Eliot physically relax, his stance shifting considerably as he turned again to lean his back against the wall next to Chrissy. His expression was blank.

"Um, hi." Chrissy managed feebly feeling heat flushing her face. She hung her head and hid from Eliot behind a curtain of hair.

Sam looked between the pair and grinned knowingly at Chrissy. "I was just coming in to apologize. We're having a slight issue out on the floor so I'm afraid I'll be detained for a few more minutes… Can I get you anything whilst you wait?"

Chrissy shook her head vigorously unable to raise her eyes to see Eliot's response. In her head, Chrissy heard Sophie's advice, the British accent echoed through her mind telling her to play whatever cards she was dealt. She squared her shoulders and looked Eliot in the eye. Gone was the blank look and bored eyes, in their place he looked hesitant and cagey.

"Get a facial." She demanded with much more force than she had intended.

He stood up straight and narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth to protest but Chrissy chose not to let him argue.

"I need you to get a facial to prove to Sophie that I can grift." She stood her ground forcing herself not to look away from him.

He scowled and shook his head. "Why the hell do you need to prove anything? And why the fuck would you wanna grift?" His harsh words were spoken gently as his features softened. He reached out a hand and cupped her cheek causing her stomach to flip as her body recalled its desire. She took a shaky breath to steady herself. "Don't do this," he whispered in his captivating southern drawl, "don't change yourself again because each time you do, you lose a little bit more of the person you were and you never get it back."

She ached to fold her arms around him and rest her head on his chest. She longed to have him hold her and tell her that everything was going to be all right and that she didn't need to carry this burden anymore but she knew that would never happen. She mentally chided herself for having such a pathetic, childish fantasy. There was no knight and no one could save her. This wasn't a fairytale, it was her life.

"I need to learn to survive, Eliot."

He balked slightly as she said his name, dropping her hand like she'd burnt him. She turned away, saddened by his reaction and angry at her own. "When this is all over, which ever way it goes, I am never going to be safe. Chan and Groves might be dealt with but there are plenty of others out there like them. And they talk. I'm always going to be on someone's hit list so I need to learn each and every trick I can if I'm going to make it to my next birthday." She padded over to the bed and slid up onto it, sinking into her growing private despair.

Eliot stood silently, thinking. He couldn't argue with her because she knew that every word was true and it was killing her. There was no easy fix regardless of what Nate had up his sleeve, she had to learn to toughen up and get on with it. Wishes and dreams went hand in hand with hope and faith and they were luxuries she was no longer afforded.

Eliot took a chair and rolled it over to her, seating himself between her legs and laying his hands on her thighs. She glanced at them, their touch distracting her resolve. She twitched, fighting the urge to respond to his gentle contact.

"If I do this, it's because you asked me to, not because you manipulated me in to it." He tilted his head, a strand of hair falling across his face. Chrissy grit her teeth, trying desperately not to raise her fingers to brush it from his eyes. She was thankful when he flipped it away with a toss of his head.

"Grifting, as I understand, is the ability to persuade people to do something by any and all means possible… If I can talk you in to this stupid damn facial then I've succeeded, regardless of how I get you there."

Again he contemplated her words.

"How far would you have gone, Chrissy?" He asked anxiously referring to their intimacy minutes ago.

She searched his face, his strong jaw framed by his hair, his disquieting blue eyes, his full lips, all attractive in their own right but together they sidetracked her. He was gorgeous. Stripped of his aggression and cocky demeanor, minus the scowls and smirks, Eliot was ringing her bell and she was struggling to ignore the alarm sounding in her head.

_Damn him_. She cursed, tearing her eyes from him.

"That wasn't part of the plan." She muttered. "That was… unexpected."

He raised his eyebrows and then dropped them just as quickly.

She braved a look at him; he wore an expression of confusion and sympathy.

"Oh God, no." Her head dropped in to her hands as she covered her face. "Don't you dare feel sorry for me Eliot Spencer. Don't you dare toss me a sympathy fuck, no matter how bad things seem. I'm not… just… don't." She snapped her head back and glared.

"I… No, uh, I didn't, wouldn't. Jeez, no." He protested quickly.

She sighed heavily as she spun free of his touch. Laying herself down she crossed her ankles, laid her hands on her hips softly and stared at the ceiling.

"Just get the facial, please. And we'll never speak of this again." She begged.

A knock resounded firmly against the wooden door.

"Come in." Chrissy called forcefully.

Sam poked her head gingerly around the door and smiled at the pair of them. "Hi, sorry I kept you, are you ready for your treatment?"

"Sure." Chrissy agreed flatly.

"Okay… ahh, are you staying?" She asked unsurely, as Eliot pushed his chair back to the wall but remained seated.

"Yes ma'am, and uh, maybe you'd be able to, uh, y'know?"

Chrissy listened with her eyes closed as he stammered his way uncomfortably through his request. She felt the surge of gratitude sweep over her like a tsunami.

"Can you give him a facial when we're done?" She asked, stepping in to save Eliot from further discomfort and to try and display her appreciation.

"Oh, sure, no problem." Sam sang cheerfully

"Shut up." Eliot growled batting away Sophie's hand.

"But it feels so soft." Sophie marveled attempting to stroke Eliot's cheek once more.

"Damn it Soph!"

"Guys, I'm not so sure…" Chrissy allowed her words to trail off as she examined herself in the changing room mirror. The dress hugging her body was exquisite. The black silk draped around her flowed effortlessly from her frame as only designer dresses could. She shivered slightly. A dress without a price tag was a very bad sign.

"Let me see!" Sophie called eagerly.

"No!" Chrissy squeaked. "I mean, um, I'm not ready yet and uh… shoes, no shoes." She took a final look at herself, committing it to memory.

Her long blonde hair was swept back into a low, messy chignon with selected strands of hair falling around her face to frame it. Her hazel eyes were lined with dark brown kohl enhancing the tan color in a way she'd never seen before. Rose blush adorned her high cheekbones whilst her lips were brushed with a soft pink that subtly gleamed in the light.

She looked elegant and expensive.

Sophie had chosen carefully, settling on a floor length dress with a full back to cover her injuries. She wore long silver earrings that brushed her bare shoulders and her right arm glistened with silver and crystal. Make up and a black silk choker covered the marks on her neck but nothing could hide the despair in her eyes.

Before she had chance to move, the door behind her opened and Sophie gasped.

"Oh my god, it's perfect." She breathed. In her freshly manicured hands she held a pair of heels.

"Choos?" Chrissy exclaimed reading the name on the bottom of the shoes.

"Of course, darling. Put them on."

Chrissy shook her head.

"Don't try arguing, without the names you'll stand out tonight. It's a charity gala for the wealthiest families in town, you need these, now put them on, its almost time to go."

"Fine, fine." Chrissy snapped sliding her feet in to the shoes.

Sophie gave her a nod of approval. "Perfect!" She checked her watch. "Meet me by the door when you've changed."

Sliding out of the dress and taking extreme care with it Chrissy hurried to throw her borrowed clothes back on before rushing out of the changing area.

"Let us take those for you ma'am." The waiting assistants chimed as they dived on her, stripping away all the garments and accessories.

She was left feeling bare and exposed. Her arms wrapped around her body protectively as she searched the shop for Sophie.

"Hey."

The gentleness of his tone enveloped her.

"Eliot." She breathed with relief.

'C'mon, let's go." He placed his arm softly around her waist and guided her through the rails to the door.

As they walked, Chrissy found herself leaning in to him, the familiar blanket of despair and longing wrapping itself tightly around her. _In another life_. She thought wistfully, yearning to drape her arm around his waist and snuggle up tighter.

"You're quiet." He observed.

"Yeah."

As much as she wanted to pour her heart out and cling to him she couldn't. She was protecting herself and saving him any further embarrassment. Nothing good could come of any form of entanglement with Eliot; she just had to keep reminding herself of this fact.

He didn't push her, choosing instead to climb in to his truck and sit in silence until Sophie, armed with a mountain of bags, sauntered over and hopped gracefully in.

Chrissy stared at the stranger in the mirror. The reflection of a calm, sophisticated woman looked back at her. They shook their heads in unison.

"You look rich." Parker burst through the door and past her. She sniffed her neck and smiled at her I the reflection. "You smell it too."

And then she was gone.

Chrissy found herself growing accustomed to Parker's strange quirks. The sudden appearances out of thin air, the blunt way in which she spoke her mind, her curious childlike naivety; they all made up the pretty thief's allure and Chrissy was finding herself wishing her new friendship with this group of misfits could somehow be maintained.

"Not gonna happen." She told herself, smoothing down the dress she was falling in love with.

"You have a knack for this sort of thing." She conceded to Sophie as they met at the top of the stairs in Eliot's apartment.

Sophie cocked an eyebrow. "Which thing exactly?"

"Dressing people. Though I doubt the ridiculous amount of money you spent hindered the process of turning me from an ugly sister to princess."

"You have to learn to read the situation and dress for all occasions in our line of work." She smiled sadly.

"I know that look." Chrissy sympathized quietly.

Sophie changed faces quickly plastering on a wide smile.

"No Soph. You don't fool me-"

"Please, I couldn't be happier." Sophie chuckled, her bright eyes gleaming like the diamonds around her neck.

Chrissy stopped half way down the stairs and turned to face the older woman. "That's the lie of the lonely isn't it Soph? I've seen it in your eyes as many times as I've felt it myself. Maybe you are happy now but you're scared, terrified that this will all come crashing down and you'll be back in my shoes again. No I don't blame you,"Chrissy held up a hand as Sophie tried to interrupt, "I'm in my own private hell and nothing is going to change. I'm afraid and I'm alone and the darkness is threatening to consume me so I fight. I do stupid things like almost sleeping with Eliot just to stave off the impending endless night that's waiting around the next corner… Just to feel something other than isolation. I'm literally a lost soul." She dropped her head and stared at her expensive shoes feeling ridiculous for voicing her thoughts. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said any of that."

A warm hand squeezed her shoulder.

"You're better at this than you know. For what it's worth Chrissy, I think you'll do fine without us."

Through unshed tears, Chrissy watched Sophie descend the rest of the stairs as the aching desolation tore through her fragile heart. Oh she understood the loneliness all too well.

She bit back her emotions and proceeded down the rest of the stairs. At the bottom she risked removing her eyes from the floor to be met by Eliot in a three-piece black suit. Her heart leapt in to her mouth and her breath left her body in a silent gasp.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello to all my readers, new and 'old'. Hope you're enjoying this, feel free to leave your thoughts, it's always great to get feedback._

Eliot tugged at his collar trying to loosen it without messing up his tie. He failed. Muttering expletives he absently walked towards the stairs, his attention still focussed on his discomfort until the soft voice of Chrissy drifted down and met him. He inched forward, straining to hear her words.

"I'm in my own private hell and nothing is going to change. I'm afraid and I'm alone and the darkness is threatening to consume me so I fight. I do stupid things like almost sleeping with Eliot just to stave off the impending endless night that's waiting around the next corner… Just to feel something other than isolation. I'm literally a lost soul."

Eliot closed his eyes and fell back against the wall as her words resonated around his head and sank in to his heart. Conflicting emotions pulled him in opposite directions as he drowned in her desolation. His body screamed at him to run to her and snatch her up, carry her far away and protect her from everything, herself included but he remained steadfast, clenching his jaw as her pain ripped him to pieces.

He'd had time to think since their altercation and he hadn't liked what he'd come to realize. He was unhealthily drawn to Chrissy in a way that scared him. At first he'd put his attraction down to her damsel in distress situation but deep down he knew that wasn't it, he didn't just want to fuck her, he wanted her, all of her, not just her body. And all of this after just two days.

There was nothing particularly special about her, she was beautiful, yes, but so were Sophie and Parker and he'd never felt this way about them, nor the countless other women he'd bedded. There was just something, a certain quality that he couldn't put his finger on… But then again that's what attraction was, indefinable. It was the thing that had Nate and Sophie dancing around one another and Hardison pining after the crazy that is Parker.

_This is why you don't get attached_. He berated himself.

Sophie reached the bottom step and turned her chocolate eyes to him, the bottomless pools of lies unable to disguise her own pain at Chrissy's sentiments.

He gathered himself up and ran a hand through his hair, his feet striding forward quickly, carrying him to her. At the foot of the stairs he froze as he saw her delicate frame glide down the last few steps. She looked exquisite.

His heart stuttered in his chest and his breath stopped. She was beautiful. Her long blonde hair was pinned back and he couldn't stop himself staring at her exposed neck, the neck that hours ago he had been tasting, ready to devour her. The hunger flared in the pit of his stomach, reminding him that he couldn't have her; she was off limits.

His eyes traveled down the strapless gown that wrapped her body, her curves swaying with her steps enticing him to consume her. He felt intoxicated as she raised her face to his, his fingers twitching with inappropriate desires. In his mind he saw all the things he wanted to do to her and all the ways he wanted her. He heard every moan he wanted to elicit from those full, parted lips.

"Eliot."

He watched those lips form his name and felt the jolt of lust run through him as she spoke it. For a second he simply stared down at her, his body buzzing with desire as his heart fissured at the anguish engraved in her eyes.

He turned, knowing it was the only thing he could do but hating himself for it non-the less.

He ached to claim her but he knew that when this came to its end she would be even more fragile if they shared any more intimacy. He had to remain strong and be cruel to be kind. Comforting her now would set her back or break her entirely and selfishly he wanted to but he couldn't be the man who killed her spark. He would never forgive himself. So he did the only thing he could. He turned and walked away without a word.

His walk was purposeful and strong and in stark contrast with his currant emotional state; weak, tormented and hurt but he would never let that show. For her sake he would be the stronger out of the pair. He would be the man she needed him to be, protective, sympathetic but distant. He would do it for her.

"Ready?" Nate asked.

They made their way in silence down to Hardison's van and climbed in, each of them lost in their own thoughts and preparations for the night ahead.

The silence continued until they pulled up outside the Madison Heights Hotel. Nate turned to Sophie, Eliot and Chrissy intently.

"Stick with the plan and if it starts getting messy, get out. Here Chrissy, take this, you'll be able to keep in contact with it, it's an ear bud, just put it in and try to block out the chatter."

Chrissy took the small flesh colored devise with trepidation. "Thanks." She murmured apprehensively.

"Good luck guys." Hardison called as the exited the black vehicle.

"Right, give me thirty minutes." Sophie was addressing Eliot but he was paying her the minimum attention necessary. He checked the street for any suspicious behavior but after a moment or two he was satisfied that they ha not been followed and that the hotel was clean. He nodded at Sophie. "This way." He offered his arm to Chrissy, ignoring the sensation her touch produced. Escorting her into the hotel they made their way to the bar and found a quiet table to sit at.

"You might want to put that in." He gestured at the communication device still in her hand.

"No, I'll wait. I don't think I could concentrate with it in."

He nodded, fully understanding her reluctance. He wasn't that enamored with the thing himself but found it a necessary evil, not that he hadn't removed his own from time to time. Still he wasn't the only one.

"You clear on the plan?"

"Yes. You?" she snapped haughtily.

He smiled at her irritation. "Yes."

A young waiter approached them and took their drink order, his eyes leering at Chrissy as he looked her up and down but she appeared oblivious. Eliot glared daggers at him, "Eyes front, boy." He snarled viciously.

"Was that really necessary?" She asked when the waiter had left.

"Yes. We're supposed to be a couple, what kind of a man would I be letting him lay eyes on my woman without settin' him straight?" He knew he'd slipped into his thickest southern pronunciation but he couldn't help it. His emotions were running high and he was fuming that the guy had eyed Chrissy, in front of _him_.

"Well, I do declare!" Chrissy exclaimed, mocking him.

He was about to retaliate until he saw the brightness of her smile and the glitter in her eyes. She had suddenly come alive in front of him.

"What?" She nervously fingered her hair, as he stared at her.

"Nothing." Eliot relaxed, batting her hand away from her neck. "Leave it, it's perfect."

"_I'm in. There's added security though."_ Sophie quietly informed them all.

"_Any indication as to why?"_ Nate asked.

"_No, not yet."_

"_Okay Soph, keep at it, go find Rye."_

"Sophie is in position." Eliot relayed to Chrissy as the waiter reappeared. He set the drinks on the table under Eliot's murderous glower, before darting quickly away.

"Really?" Her amused tenor brought Eliot's lips curving upwards.

"Like I said, the boy was fixin' for a lesson in manners."

Chrissy burst out laughing and squeezed Eliot's hand. "Oh cowboy." There, amongst the easy interaction, was the sadness, hanging over her like a dark, relentless cloud.

He looked away, a false smile hiding his regret. Her touch sent sparks through him but he refused to acknowledge them. Tonight was going to be long and draining.

"_Got him! Moving in." _

"_Slowly Sophie, don't rush this."_

"_Nate!"_

"_Parker! Left, watch the beam."_

"_Oh, ya think?"_

Eliot winced as the cacophony of disembodied voices flooded his ear.

"We're moving." Eliot muttered before removing his ear bud.

Chrissy raised her eyebrows. "Should you be doing that?"

"Probably not but I can't focus with them hollering in my ear."

The lie rolled off his tongue easily and he almost believed it himself. Almost.

_Careful, man._

"Come on then handsome, let's do this."

With a genuine smile he stood and waited for his date to join him. She walked over and linked her arm easily through his causing him to marvel at their ability to leap from awkward to comfortable in one fell swoop.

"Are you sure you know what-" He began to tease.

"Eliot!"

His stomach flipped and he wondered how long it would take for him to get used to her saying his name before he stopped reacting to it.

"I'm just checking." He smirked.

They made their way to the concierge with an air of fabricated panic surrounding them.

"Can I be of assistance?" The older man asked smoothly.

"Yes, we requested a car to take us to the Gala at Baker Towers, where is it?" Eliot slid in to character easily.

"My sincerest apologies sir, let me take care of this. May I ask your room number?"

"712." Eliot muttered, turning his back to the man, knowing full well that on the system there was a Mr. and Mrs. Jacks who had called for a car roughly an hour ago.

"I can't apologize enough for this oversight Mr. Jacks. If you wouldn't mind waiting for just one moment more I will personally see you to your car."

Eliot ignored the man, pulling his 'wife' to him and enjoying the silk against his hands as he encircled her waist. "See? Didn't I say not to worry? We'll get there, sweetheart." He soothed huskily.

Chrissy smiled back at her 'husband' and leant up to kiss him chastely. "You know I like punctuality, baby."

Eliot swallowed down the feeling that clawed its way through his body. This was verging on the ridiculous, how was he supposed to do his job when even the slightest touch set him on edge?

"Right this way please, sir."

Saved from his torment, Eliot led Chrissy to a gleaming limousine and helped her in.

"Thank you." He turned and tipped the concierge earning a relieved smile from the balding man.

"You're good at that." Chrissy commented as he took his seat next to her placing himself carefully so as not to touch her. He needed to keep a clear head and getting too close to her was intoxicating.

"You didn't do too badly yourself."

In his peripheral vision he saw her head drop, an action he'd learnt meant something was wrong. Each time she dipped her head it was to avert her eyes and cover the anguish she was suffering. She didn't like to share her pain.

He intended to ignore it, pretend it wasn't happening and let it pass because getting involved would only plunge him deeper into this treacherous water of his irrational crush. At least that was the plan.

"Chrissy? Sweetheart? What's wrong?" His hand was on her leg, his emotions taking the lead and smothering his rational mind yet again.

She shrugged. "It's nothing, I'm being stupid. Don't worry I'm fine."

Her lie would have convinced him had he not ran his hand down her cheek and turned her face to his. She refused to meet his gaze, hiding her pain but he wasn't going to leave it.

"It won't always be this way. You'll rebuild your life, maybe not here but you'll do it. And you'll have a job, friends." He paused, imagining her cuddling up to her new boyfriend on a couch, enjoying the feel of security and love – things he could never provide her. "You'll fall in love and get married and have beautiful, smart babies." He felt betrayed as he spoke the words but forced them out anyway. She laughed bitterly.

"Do you find it easy to believe the lies, Eliot?"

His eyes snapped closed as his mind raced. No, he didn't believe the lies, any of them. He knew that the life he was painting for her was probable, one day, but try as he might he couldn't make himself believe that having her in the arms of another wasn't a problem for him.

"They aren't lies, Chrissy. Pretty soon it will be your reality."

The silence hung heavily in the air, encasing them in their own tormented thoughts. The city outside rolled by the windows, bright in the streetlight and casting shadows over their faces.

Eliot sat back, dropping his hands into his lap as the mental image of her in bed with another man tormented him.

"What's the point?" In a voice so small Eliot had to strain to hear the woman sat next to him, Chrissy opened up to him. "When everything you've built is destroyed and you're left with absolute zero, what's the point in starting all over again only to face it disappearing yet again? Besides, maybe I don't want that life anymore, maybe it's easier to have nothing because you can't lose that, can you?

I'm tired of running, fed up of looking over my shoulder and questioning the intentions of everyone I meet. I'm not strong enough for this lonely solitude anymore. I've had enough of living in borrowed clothes and sleeping with one eye open. I didn't want any of this but yet here I am. I don't have control. I have no say in my future at all. I can't plan anything, got nothing to look ahead to except more of this hell, so tell me Eliot, what's the point?"

Eliot remained as still as a statue as he digested her words. He had an argument to counter all her points but they were all lies. He'd been in this industry long enough to know what isolation felt like and despite his own inappropriate feelings towards her he was fully aware that when the job ended so did this relationship and either she would be gone from his life or he'd have to leave hers. He had no comforting truth to offer her and by giving her any physical solace he would only be delaying her sadness and setting her up for a bigger fall.

She looked up with sad eyes.

"I used to be frightened of dying but this, this half a life I've been forced in to, it's worse. This is nothing… I'm nothing… And I certainly don't fear death now. At least I have something to look forward to."

It was meant as a joke but it killed Eliot to hear her articulate her desolation this way. He opened his mouth but struggled to form any words. What could he say to make her feel better that wasn't a lie?

"Sucks, right?" She chuckled darkly. "Maybe…" She stilled, deep in thought.

"You'd better not be thinking what I think you are." Eliot hissed, grasping her face and forcing her to meet his eyes.

She met his anguish with dead eyes. "What's the worst thing you ever did, Eliot?"

He pulled away from her, the horror of the question washing over him.

"That there." She pointed at his face. "That shock, dismay, regret, that's what you should feel isn't it? You should feel shame when you've done something terrible." A tear slid down her cheek. "I just feel numb."

Eliot felt his heart hammering in his chest trying to break through the bone restraint of his ribcage. He hadn't expected the conversation to take such a startling turn. He suddenly felt fearful.

"What have you done?" He asked calmly, defying his urge to shake her out of her trance like state.

Her expressionless mask dropped momentarily revealing yet more sorrow. "I died." She whispered as the car pulled to a stop.

"What?"

The driver opened her door but Eliot lunged at her, grabbing her wrist tightly and holding her in place. "Tell me what you did." He hissed.

She tilted her head and stared at him with haunting beauty before suddenly leaning across to capture his lips with hers. She pressed her mouth firmly to his, holding him against her with her hand tangling in his hair, and kissed him desperately.

"Eliot." She murmured.

And then she was gone. The car door slammed behind her breaking his visual contact as she fled. He threw himself forward and opened the door, pushing himself out of the car as quickly as he could but she had already gone.

"Where'd she go?" He growled at the driver who was watching him suspiciously.

"Inside, sir." He answered curtly before striding back to the drivers door.

"Damn it, Chrissy!" He pushed his ear bud in. "We've a problem, Chrissy's gone and I think she's done something."

"Where the hell have you been?" Nate shouted angrily.

Eliot ignored him. "I think she's gonna do something dangerous." He hissed, hurrying into the building.

"Do? Try done. She emailed Chan, Groves and Rye to set up a meeting to hand over the plans she stole. She's meeting them on the roof in ten minutes. She double crossed us Eliot."

"No! She wouldn't"

"Face it man, she used us for cover until she got herself sorted. I found some pretty damning documents on my laptop and guess who used it earlier? She tried to hide it but the girl forgot who's computer she was using. She's got the plans on her and she's selling them." Hardison sounded pissed.

"Parker?" Nate barked.

"Five minutes away." She answered.

"I'm heading up, I'll see if I can't delay Rye." Sophie chimed in.

"No, Nate, this is all wrong. This doesn't feel right." Eliot protested, his eyes scanning the faces of everyone he passed. "I'm heading to the elevators now."

"Eliot, I'm sorry. I know you want to believe the best of her, but the proof is here. She conned us."

"No!" Eliot roared, punching the top most button and waiting for the silver doors on the elevator to close.

He thought back over their conversation, mentally dissecting her words and actions. His shoulders slumped as he realized it didn't look good.

"No." He muttered quietly. "There's another explanation. There has to be."

"Eliot! I think I got her. Seventh floor office… She's tearing through the post trays." Hardison cried.

Eliot punched for the seventh floor, tapping his foot impatiently. He needed to get to her first. He had to hear the words from her own mouth her that she'd played them. Only then would he believe that she'd betrayed him.

He shook his head. "This don't feel right."


	8. Chapter 8

_Just a quick note to say thank you to Trapper Creek Kaniac for Beta Reading for me and helping me improve this fic._

_And again, let me know what you think _

Tucked away in an office cubicle on the seventh floor of Baker Towers, Christina hurriedly searched through the mail that sat on the empty desk. Holding each item up to the small amount of light the open doorway afforded her, she scanned the labels quickly, tossing aside envelopes and boxes until she found what she was looking for. The silence engulfing her was broken only by the thudding in her ears as her heart thundered rapidly in her chest. Her hands shook as she tore open three separate packages and pulled out the contents, removing the protective wrap from the items. She breathed heavily, handling the contents

with extreme caution.

Glancing up, she checked the clock on the wall; the seconds ticking by quickly as her racing heart pumped adrenaline through her body. She needed to move quicker if she was going to make it. The meeting was scheduled to take place in twelve and a half minutes, and no doubt Nate and his team were on to her by now, but it was pointless worrying about them. she had a job to do so she forced herself to concentrate on the task ahead.

With a practiced flourish of her skilled hands and a click she assembled her masterpiece and was ready.

Her legs wobbled with fear and nerves as she pushed herself up to her feet and cradled her project in her arms gently. She made her way gingerly to the back of the office to the maintenance stairwell, looking up at the camera following her as she passed.

"I'm sorry." She said sincerely, knowing that somewhere and at some point when Hardison checked the footage from the building, Nate's team would see her.

Once through the door she hurried up the staircase, her heart in her mouth as she climbed the tread of the concrete steps.

"Small steps, steady steps." She chanted quietly, watching each footstep and wishing she'd thought to bring flat shoes.

As she reached the eighth floor and turned to the next flight of steps, she froze. Lazily sprawled in the middle of the staircase was a familiar body, and it was blocking her path.

"Eliot." She mused with a tired sigh. "No offense cowboy, but I was hoping I wouldn't be seeing you again."

Eliot tipped his head. "Funny thing happened to me today." He stated lightly. "I was on my way to a party when my fake wife ran off and left me." He sniffed. "Kinda pissed me off."

Christina smiled softly. "Yeah, I expect it would."

He nodded to her full arms. "What ya got there, sweetheart?"

Her eyes drifted down. "This old thing? It's nothing for you to concern yourself with. Why don't you go get us a drink and I'll be with you very soon." She answered nonchalantly.

His darkened eyes met hers as he laughed humorlessly. "See now, we both know that there's a lie." He stood up and casually walked down to join her.

"Yes, well. As lovely as this unexpected visit was, I really should get going. People to see, things to do." She attempted to move past him but he matched her movement and blocked the way.

A cold sweat broke out on her brow; she had to get past without him seeing what she was carrying or knocking her in anyway but he was making it impossible.

"A gift? For me?" He shrugged out of his jacket and loosened his tie. "You shouldn't have."

Lunging for her, he attempted to snatch away what she was holding but she ducked and skirted back, her fear-stricken eyes widening incredulously. "Eliot, no!" She inched further away until her back met with the cold wall. "Christ, Eliot, be careful."

"We know what you're doing." He folded his arms across his chest and flicked his hair out of his face.

"Oh, really? And here was me thinking this meeting was just coincidence."

"I'm not gonna let you do this. Sophie is on her way up now to get Rye back to the party, and as for you-"

Chrissy almost dropped her package as Eliot spoke. Her face drained of color and her shaking grew worse. "Don't let her go up there alone, what do you think they're going to do when she opens that door? They aren't ones for asking questions, Eliot, they're dangerous; they'll kill her." She shouted.

Eliot scowled. "They won't do anything until they get the plans you promised them." He replied cockily.

"Oh, Eliot, what have you done? Stop her now. You've sent her to her death!" Chrissy raised her voice even louder praying that she could be heard through his anger. "Think about it, if you were Rye and some woman you just met followed you up onto the roof for a secret exchange of bomb blue prints, what would you do? I promise you that if you don't stop this she'll be dead in minutes. Please Eliot, listen to me." She begged hysterically.

He shook his head. "You lied to us. You lied to me. We don't owe you anything."

Her face softened under the weight of realization. They had backed her into a corner and for the sake for Sophie's life she had no choice but to talk. And quick.

"I didn't lie, not really. I told you everything you needed to know."

"You used us, Chrissy. You let us protect you whilst you regrouped. Hardison found the email, there's no point denying it. We got the proof."

She nodded. "Yes, I suppose in a way you're right, but it's not what you think. I did arrange to meet them and I set it up to look like I had double crossed you because I was hoping you wouldn't find out until it was too late, but damn it, Hardison's good." She inhaled deeply. "I wanted you to hate me so that you wouldn't blame yourselves, call it a thank you present for everything you all did for me, if you like. I knew that if you knew the real story then you'd always wonder if you could have saved me, but my mind is made up. And despite what it looks like, I never intended to give them the plans."

Eliot pulled a face and huffed.

"Seriously, you think I'd go through all this and then what? Just give them the plans and walk away? As if they'd even let me."

"So? Oh." His face fell as the penny dropped and he figured out her strategy. "Sophie stop. Get out now… No, meet me where Hardison tells you to… Good, I won't be long."

Chrissy's legs almost gave way beneath her as the relief of Sophie's safely engulfed her. She leaned heavily against the wall and attempted to swallow back the nausea.

Eliot approached her with a deadly glare, his mouth a thin line as he pressed his lips together tightly.

"Don't hate me, cowboy." Chrissy whispered, stooping down and collected her item before Eliot could get any closer, a new plan formulating as she spoke. "It's time to say good night now." Her voice became ice cold, stopping him in his tracks. "I'm going up and you aren't going to stop me. You'll get Soph, and the pair of you will leave and not look back, do you understand?"

"This ain't happenin'." He protested, getting ready to make a move.

"I'm not giving you a choice. You know what this is now so I think it's a safe bet that you won't try to stop me physically, and I guarantee that there is absolutely nothing you can say that will change my mind, so… You'll meet Sophie downstairs and the two of you will leave together. You have about ten minutes. Don't waste them."

"No."

"It's not up for discussion, Eliot." She shouted in frustration. "But don't worry, it's not designed to cause much damage, in fact it shouldn't affect the building structure at all. I calculated the blast radius to be around five foot in diameter in the hopes that there will be no collateral damage… That's where I differ to them. Just enough red mist to wipe the four of us out and leave no distinguishable parts." She nodded, avoiding his gaze. "See you around, Eliot." She circled him to reach the next set of stairs. "Or not."

Without a backwards glance she rushed as carefully as she could up the next flight of stairs, her mind a confusing mass of thoughts. She had lost a good five minutes of her time, and unless she managed to get to an elevator, she wasn't going to make it to the roof on time.

A pair of hands grabbed her waist and she jumped, almost dropping the bomb from her clammy grip.

"This. Ain't. Happenin'." Eliot growled in her ear, snaking his arms around her and holding her in place. "Ya ain't goin' up those stairs. Now give me the bomb, get your ass downstairs and don't even think about arguing, 'cos I ain't leavin' without ya."

She stood perfectly still as he held her in his vice like grip. "I could just detonate it now." She threatened.

"Yeah, you could, but you won't."

"You really want to test me, cowboy?"

He dropped his head to rest his chin tenderly on her shoulder. "Sweetheart, there's nothing to be gained from detonating it here, besides you wouldn't dream of hurtin' me or anyone else that happened to be nearby."

"Like me."

Sophie descended the stairs above them wearing a compassionate look on her face. "C'mon Chrissy, let's go home."

Chrissy sagged, knowing that her plan had been foiled and she had been defeated. "It could have been over by now." She whispered, turning to look at Eliot through disenchanted tears.

"No." He argued gently. "Not like this. Never like this."

Her hands fell to her sides as Sophie gingerly took the device from her. "So, ahh, little help disarming it."

Chrissy's eyes slid to her bomb. "Unclip the white band and slide the battery pack from the cradle. It's harmless when the connection is broken, just don't let the two compounds combine."

Sophie apprehensively did as she was told, screwing up her eyes as the bomb clicked and came apart. She let out a breath when the two pieces were separated. "How harmless?" She questioned.

"The explosives aren't mixed yet, so as long as you keep them apart, you could throw them in a crusher without worrying about anything more than pulling a muscle." Chrissy deadpanned.

"Not funny." Sophie tutted.

"Wasn't meant to be." Chrissy replied with a sigh.

"Soph. Gimme a minute?" Eliot asked softly.

The brunette looked between Eliot and Chrissy, understanding dawning on her beautiful face. "Sure, I'll go give these to Parker." She agreed, turning on her heal and exiting through the door to her right.

Without relinquishing his hold, Eliot removed one arm and pulled out his communication bud, tucking it into his waistcoat pocket.

"Don't, Eliot, okay? I'm…" A sigh escaped Chrissy. "I'm done."

"I don't care." Eliot replied, spinning her around. "What you did was unbelievably stupid, do you realize all the different ways this could have gone wrong? How in the hell did you even get the bomb here?"

She saw her reflection in his eyes, her expressionless face deathly pale and her watery eyes emotionless. Tonight had been her last hope of regaining any kind of control, and she had failed. She was a failure with nothing left.

"Chrissy?"

She heard him say her name, saw his lips move but it didn't register. Sinking even further in to her pit of depression, Chrissy blanked out the world around her. She'd been living for this moment for weeks, knowing throughout this whole ordeal that it would only ever come down to her death and that she had to make it count, but Eliot and his team had stolen that from her. All that awaited her now was a pointless, meaningless end in which her demise would represent nothing.

"Chrissy!" He shook her lightly. "Damn it, woman, talk to me."

"I posted the three components to a guy who works here, marking them private and confidential, he's on sabbatical and wont be back for another four weeks so they were dumped on his desk and left there. And I made them whilst I was still working at Core over a month ago, when I first found out that all three of those treacherous bastards would be attending the gala. In the last four weeks and four and a half days, I have systematically destroyed every piece of Carl's work whilst planning this and avoiding them. Your team getting involved both helped and hindered, but I thought I had it covered. You still managed to fuck it up for me, though."

She saw him react to her anger but dismissed it, not caring enough to take it in.

"This was supposed to be the end of it all. Well done. You ruined it."

"We had a plan." Eliot argued. "You should have just stuck to that."

She lazily slid her eyes to his. "No, I had a plan, yours was just… a game."

"You think we're fuckin' playin'?" He spat furiously.

"I don't know what to think anymore." She admitted.

As her adrenaline and resolve were replaced by humiliation and regret, she dropped her head, feeling her cheeks burn with shame and despair. "What's left for me now, Eliot?" She whispered gruffly.

His embrace was constricting as he crushed her to his frame, all traces anger and irritation forgotten.

"Oh honey." he murmured hoarsely into her hair holding her tightly.

They stood in silence for a while, Chrissy, immersed in her torment and Eliot trying to comprehend her misery. Eventually Eliot inhaled deeply, "You got me." he whispered, kissing the crown of her head. "And I'm gonna bring down the bastards that have done all this to you!"

She raised her head and stared disbelievingly up at him, longing to accept his words as true but knowing he would never go as far as she needed him to.

"You're not a killer, sweetheart and I'm not gonna let you become one. And I sure as hell won't let you die at their hands or yours. What they've done to drive you to this, forcing you into a corner… it's… it... I'm gonna take them down, you can count on it." He met her eyes and grit his teeth, almost choking on the words as they left his mouth. "No one will hurt you ever again, I won't let 'em." He moved his hand to her face, stroking her cheek delicately. "I swear to you that I'ma keep you safe."

She smiled an empty, polite smile, humoring him but still unchanged in her disposition. "Thanks, but-"

"They're gonna pay." He cut her off with a growl. "I'ma make 'em pay, and then," he held her gaze, staring intently in to her eyes as he leaned forward and brought his forehead to hers, "then I'm gonna kill 'em."


	9. Chapter 9

_Again, thank you to my wonderful Beta Reader – Trapper Creek Kaniac! _

_And, as usual, a plea to tell me what you all think._

The darkness of the night was broken by a pretty splattering of city lights, twinkling playfully over the landscape, but Chrissy's eyes were unseeing as she sat staring out of Eliot's window.

In her hand she cupped a large glass, the ice cubes in the bottom clinking against the crystal each time she brought it to her lips for a slug of the amber liquid it contained.

"Are you even listening? Is she listening?' Nate barked angrily at her but he was met with blank silence.

"Nate!" Eliot placed himself between Nate and Chrissy, and stood with folded arms. "Don't." He warned.

Nate looked incredulously at his man. "Eliot-"

"Nate, can I have a word?" Sophie purred wrapping her fingers around Nate's elbow and gracefully leading him to the back of the room.

Chrissy took another long sip of the expensive liquor, swirling it around her dry mouth.

Eliot looked at her almost empty glass. "Want another?" He questioned softly.

Her blank gaze drifted to her glass and she nodded. Anything that would dull the memory of her failed night was a must in her book.

"You really made this?" Parker asked, flopping down beside her and pushing the bomb she'd attempted to assassinate Chan, Groves and Rye with, into her face.

"Again, yes." Chrissy answered flatly.

"This is pretty nifty." Marveled Parker.

Chrissy uncurled her legs and pushed herself up off the sofa. She had no desire to sit and pick apart her work with the keyed up woman beside her. She walked stiffly to the window and rested her forehead against the cool glass.

"What did you do?"

She heard Eliot growl at Parker as she closed her eyes, trying to make everything disappear, but it only caused a flood of unwanted visions to assault her mind. Carl's face floated in front of her as she relived the nights they shared. She watched as he buzzed excitedly around his laboratory, excitement rolling off him in contagious waves. She remembered laughing, carelessly as they traveled ignorantly towards their demises.

"Hey."

Eliot jerked her from her thoughts with a gentle touch to her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see him extend his hand and offer her the glass back. She took it and downed the smooth whiskey, draining the glass dry.

"Take it steady, Chrissy, it don't mix so well with pain meds."

_As if that matters_. She thought bitterly.

Her eyes settled on a small boat floating at the river's edge, far below her. The tiny lights adoring the stern bobbed up and down hypnotically. She watched the small vessel enviously, wishing she could float elegantly on the tide of trouble she was in, instead of drowning in the undercurrent.

Licking her dry lips, she craved for another drink, needing the alcohol to dull her uninvited memories. Without a word she padded to the kitchen, her bare feet silent on the hardwood floor. She ripped the cork from the bottle and sloshed a generous amount in to her glass before replacing it on the counter, lifting the tumbler and emptying it once again. She felt Eliot's eyes burning into her back as she repeated the action, waiting for him to intervene but he didn't.

It wasn't long until the welcome fuzziness descended on her exhausted mind. Her limbs felt heavy as the alcohol worked its desired effect. She allowed herself another celebratory drink, clumsily pouring the liquor over her melting ice cubes.

"To failure." She muttered quietly, toasting herself.

When the last of the whiskey had trickled down her throat she turned to find five pairs of eyes scrutinizing her. Some were sympathetic, some were angry, but all were curious.

She met their gaze, one by one, and held each one for a second. In Nate's she read anger but didn't flinch away as he glowered at her. Anger was something she had come to understand very well and it didn't frighten her. Next came the sympathy of Sophie, her dark eyes burning Chrissy with the pity they held. She turned away quickly, searching out Hardison. He watched her with a guarded curiosity, analyzing her every move. With a blink she moved to the eager excitement of Parker, the glimmer of playfulness shining through the bangs falling over her pretty pale blue eyes.

A breath later she found Eliot and held his eyes, his concern and empathy glaringly obvious but she remained unaffected, the emptiness in her heart engulfing her entirely.

She didn't belong here; with this group of close-knit friends. She had no place being with them, and she had no longer had any desire to stay.

She blinked again, her numb body mechanically turning towards the door and carrying her to the exit.

"Chrissy?"

She unconsciously opened the door and stepped through, ignoring the voice repeating her name. She had no business being here anymore, it was time to go.

"Chrissy, where ya goin'?"

His bulky frame sidestepped her and stood blocking her path but she didn't answer. She stood still, her focus on his boots and her mind in a foggy daze.

He stepped closer, his hot hand burning her flesh through her dress as he slid it around her waist and leaned his head to hers.

"I meant what I said, sweetheart, every damn word, but I'm gonna need your help."

She twitched, an involuntary reaction to his confession.

"I can't let the others know what I'm doing' and I'm going to need intel. Information that you have, so please, stay, help me take out those low life bastards."

She flicked her eyes to his for a second, a glimmer of hope threatening to shatter the darkness tormenting her.

"Please." He begged quietly.

She straightened up and met the full weight of his beseeching expression. "Fine, but once they're dealt with I'm gone."

He nodded. "Whatever you want." He agreed, guiding her back into his apartment.

"So, I guess you'll be wanting the four one." Chrissy's flat voice resonated clearly through the large open space earning her the attention of everyone in there.

"I learned explosives the first few weeks I was working with Carl. Elux was pretty unsteady and I had to be prepared to deal with it if it collapsed and set off a reaction. I studied physics, chemistry, and biology at college so it wasn't too much of a push once Carl had talked me through the basics and from there I progressed quickly."

"Wait, hold on there, you studied science? How come that never came up on your background check?" Hardison interrupted her.

She smirked. "Because I removed it. Do you think I wanted Core to know my background? As soon as I realized something iffy was happening I changed all my records and covered my tracks. What? You think you're the only person in the world who can operate a computer?"

"But wouldn't they already have picked up on it when you applied for the job?" Sophie asked.

"Not really," Chrissy explained, "it's your typical corporation; as office staff, our records were never really checked by anyone other than personnel, and even then it was just a once over our references and qualifications relevant to the job we were applying for. It was pretty much all on paper, too, so I shredded my old file and printed off a new one. Simple as that."

"So,what else don't we know about you, Christina, if that is your real name." Nate jeered.

"Oh, really? You think you have the moral high ground here, Nathan Ford, son of Jimmy, ex IYS lackey, and relapsed alcoholic? The vigilante that likes to manipulate his way through life because he can't deal with the real world anymore? The hypocrite who thinks he's above the law is going to give me a lecture on honesty and trust. Please, go ahead, I'm _dying_ to hear what you've got to say." She matched Nate's fury as she turned her attention to him.

"Who do you think you are, coming in to _my_ home with _my_ family and-"

"You may recall that I had little to no say in the matter of where I was taken on the night we met, not that that's what's really bugging you, is it? C'mon Nate, admit it, your real bone of contention is that you were outplayed for once. That someone pulled the wool over your eyes and you had no idea it was coming, that's what all this is about."

Nate turned scarlet as he marched towards her, shaking Sophie off his arm when she attempted to hold him back.

"You lied to us." He exploded.

"Of course I did." Chrissy shouted back, stalking towards him.

They met in the middle of the floor, their eyes blazing with venom as the screaming match continued.

"I had a job to do and I'll be damned if you think I was gonna drop weeks of planning just because a group of _strangers_ said they wanted to help. Besides, what would I have said, 'oh yeah(,)and by the way, I plan on assassinating the three guys we're chatting about'. Really? Really!"

Nate let out an incredulous laugh. "You had to do it all by yourself, didn't you, to show the world that you could fix what you'd done."

It was Chrissy's turn to gibe as she pointed her index finger at his chest. "We're not all in it for the glory, _Nathan_." She spat.

"That's enough!"

Both Chrissy and Nate flinched as Eliot bellowed over their bickering.

"What's done is done, fightin' about it aint (ain't) gonna change it."

The room fell silent as Nate whirled around and retreated up the stairs.

"I'll just go, y'know…" Sophie bit her lip as she hurried to catch up to Nate.

"Can you pick locks?" Parker asked suddenly, her eyes narrowed with suspicion as she rose to her feet and put her hands on her hips.

Eliot frowned and gave a small involuntary jerk of his head. "Parker, what?" He asked in confusion.

"What?" The blonde cried out. "It's like she had superpowers or something."

"Girl, did you not listen when I said to watch that beam? Did you knock your crazy ass out or something?" Hardison asked, mystified.

Parker sighed. "She outsmarted Nate, she did her mind control on Eliot, and she did something on the computer that you didn't know… She's like all of us wrapped up in one." Her blue eyes opened wide as her face changed from distrust to fear.

Eliot turned his back to her. "Parker… Just… No." He said in a tired voice.

"What?" She hissed back, still unwilling to remove her gaze from Chrissy.

Despite her mood Chrissy found the corners of her mouth lifting and a feeling of amusement flitted through her. "No, Parker, I can't pick a lock, I can't break in to a safe and I've never abseiled, bungeed or base jumped."

"Oh." Replied Parker, a smile lighting up her face. "Good." She walked away with a bounce in her step that caused her ponytail to swing from side to side.

Hardison lifted his chin and addressed Chrissy, "So what else _can_ you do?" he asked pushing his laptop towards her.

She held her hands up in front of her and shook her head. "I researched how to change my details, turns out working at a computer eight hours a day has its advantages." She shrugged, "I know my way around a hard drive and I'm pretty familiar with most software and I can alter files that aren't heavily encrypted or majorly protected, but that's about the full extent of my abilities."

He sat back on the couch stretching his arms over the back and bent his leg, resting his ankle on his opposite knee. "Girl, I gotta say that's not too shabby. And you did all this while learning how to build a bomb?" He nodded appreciatively. "I can relate." He grinned holding out a closed fist to her.

She looked at it and then at Eliot, who just offered her a shrug.

"C'mon don't leave me hanging. Fist bump." Hardison explained.

"Idiot." Eliot muttered, putting his hands on Chrissy's shoulders and moving her towards the stairs.

"What are you doing?" She asked nervously, as they neared the iron steps. She pushed back, trying to edge away from the direction Nate had just stormed off in, but Eliot was too strong.

"We need to talk, privately." He answered her. "We won't be disturbed in my room."

He moved around her and took her hand in his, leading her up the stairs before veering left. The door he walked towards looked out over the mezzanine to the seating area below, and as Chrissy had guessed, the huge windows carried on through into Eliot's bedroom.

The room was spacious and pleasantly decorated with clean lines and soft neutral colors. A huge bed stood in the center of the wall opposite the window, and at the foot of it sat a bare wooden chest. The only picture on any of the walls hung above the bed. It was a medium sized painting depicting a starry night by the sea. Chrissy's eyes drank in the image as she studied the only item in the blank room that had any personality.

"Van Gogh print?" She asked, standing at the foot of his bed and giving her full attention to the art.

"Van Gogh, yes. Print? No."

Her head whipped around and her eyebrows shot up. "Pricey." She commented. "What's it called?"

"Starry Night Over the Rhone."

"I like it."

"Me too, but I didn't bring you up here to discuss art." He took her hand again and pulled gently, twisting her body to face him. "Chrissy, what you tried to do tonight, it was, it was unnecessary."

Her face contorted.

"No, I don't mean that action wasn't called for but your kamikaze approach wasn't needed. Sit down, -no, don't argue, just sit and listen, -there's some things you should know about me."

He sat her on the trunk and began to pace.

"Before I met Nate I was a different man, someone that I'm not proud of and I did things, terrible things. Back in the day I would have been that man who took out Carl because that's the kind of thing I did. The highest bidder got to dictate the job, no questions asked." He stopped moving and glanced at her.

"I'm listening." She said in an even tone.

"The things I did, I carry them with me. You don't forget the look on a dying man's face so easily when you're the one who put it there."

Chrissy sighed. "Eliot, why are you telling me this? Is it to demonstrate what a wonderful guy Nate is for saving you from that life? Or are you trying to prove that you'll take out Chan, Groves and Rye? 'Cos either way I don't care."

She was tired, drained, a little drunk, and Eliot's bed was looking too inviting to ignore.

She sighed again, a deep, therapeutic breath that left her body void of the anger she'd been holding tightly to. Her shoulders dropped and she allowed her tense muscles to relax.

"Fuck." She muttered. "I'm sorry, Eliot." She looked up at him, her hands searching for his and grasping them tightly when she found them. "I know what you're trying to tell me and I get that you can sympathize with my situation, even if you were on the other side-"

"I've been in your shoes, too, sweetheart, I know what it's like to run for your life, literally."

She let his words sink in, allowing herself to accept that her circumstances, although messed up and unusual, weren't unprecedented. Eliot really did understand.

"Why do you help people?" She asked bluntly, dropping his hands.

He exhaled and sat himself next to her. "I kinda fell into this, but I guess atonement has a lot to do with it, too."

"But, by helping me you'll be stepping back into your old shoes." She surmised sadly, wondering to herself if she was heartless and desperate enough to let him do that for her.

"In a way, yeah, but these aren't nice people you're up against."

"No, no, they aren't, but does that make a difference to your conscience?"

He licked his lips and considered her question.

"It's you or them. Out of those options, I know which funerals I'd rather attend and if I have to be the one to put them in their caskets, then so be it."

The sadness he wore as he spoke cut through her like a knife and she buckled. "No, Eliot, I can't let you do this. I can't imagine what _you've_ been through, but I can guess the guilt that you suffer. I can't add to that. I'll find another way, one that doesn't involve you or any of them." She flicked her head in the direction of his door.

"Damn it, why wont you let us help you?" He complained.

"Because." She was beyond exhausted and couldn't face an argument with Eliot so she simply stopped talking.

"Chrissy." His voice cracked.

"Eliot, I'm tired and we're only going to end up going round in circles on this. Please, can't we just leave it for tonight?" She stood and moved sluggishly towards his door.

"Wait." He called after her, stopping her in her tracks.

"What now?" She whined, unable to contain her annoyance any more.

"You can sleep here." He answered, ignoring her tone.

She put her hands to her hips and cocked her head to the side. "Excuse me? And why would I do that?"

"Because I ain't giving you a choice. I don't trust you not to do something this side of crazy, so I'm keepin' you close."

She laughed. "I'm not sharing your bed, Eliot."

He stared her down. "So you're coy now, huh? What happened to the fire you had blazin' for me this mornin'?" He smirked as her mouth fell open. "Ah, don't be frettin', sweetheart, I'm just playin'. I'll be sleeping here, by the _door_." He emphasized.

"No!" Chrissy shot back, defiantly raising her chin. "It's fine. This bed's big enough for your whole damn ranch and the cattle it rears, climb on in, cowboy." She sidled around the bed and sat herself down, patting the mattress as she spoke.

Eliot grinned and sauntered back to the bed, kicking off his boots before he flopped down on the bedspread and folded his arms behind his head.

"What changed your mind?" He teased, enjoying the view as she peeled off her dress and slid between the sheets in just her underwear.

"I feel safe with you, Eliot." She sang lightly, turning her back to him and making herself comfortable. "Besides, I've seen Brokeback Mountain, I know what you cowboys _really_ like."


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello to my new readers, hope you're enjoying this so far._

_Thank you to CharleyMom for the ConCrit, it is very much appreciated and I'll work on the points you gave me._

_To amroberts17 and everyone who has left reviews – thanks for taking the time to comment. It's great to hear what others think of the story so far. _

_And lastly but certainly not least, to my wonderful Beta Reader- TrapperCreekKaniac – you correct all my mistakes (and there are MANY) and help keep this little fic on the straight and narrow – I can't thank you enough for this. You rock!_

As dawn broke over the city skyline, Chrissy awoke and sat bolt up right, sweat covering her body in a cold sheen. Her breath came in rasping gasps as she struggled to shake off the nightmare that had woken her.

Her limbs trembled as she threw back the covers and dropped her feet to the floor.

She'd been dreaming of Carl. They'd been in the laboratory when an explosion had ripped through the building. She had felt the burn as the blast hit her flesh and melted it from her bones, but it was the image of Carl's mutilated remains strewn about the demolished room that had disturbed her the most.

She wiped her brow and looked out of the window at the oncoming day; the sunrise was starting to kiss the municipality awake, the lights slowly extinguishing as the sky changed from inky black to gray. It was a truly breathtaking scene but she was too shaken from her terrible dream to appreciate the beauty.

In a flash she remembered Eliot and spun around,only to find the bed empty. Her eyes scanned the room but he was nowhere to be seen. "Eliot?" She called out tentatively.

She paused and waited but no one answered, so she stood up and walked to the doors that were situated side by side at the furthest end of the room.

"Eliot?" She tapped one of the doors gently and waited for a response. After a moment she wrapped her fingers around the handle and slowly opened it. Behind the light, oak wood, was a walk-in wardrobe, nearly the size of the bedroom at her old apartment. She glanced around enviously before pulling the door closed and turning her focus to the other entrance. Again she knocked and waited before carefully inching it open.

This room was a white marbled en-suite bathroom complete with a huge double shower. She slipped through and closed the door behind her, looking at her reflection in the wall length mirror opposite her. Her pale skin, strewn with ugly bruises, shone with the layer of perspiration and her hair clung to her in matted clumps. She looked terrible.

The shower stood temptingly to her left, the towel rail next to it full of fluffy, bright white towels inviting her in. It was all too enticing to ignore.

Seconds later she sighed blissfully, letting the scalding hot water cascade over her body and wash away the remnants of her awful dream. As the heat warmed her through, she closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of the liquid flowing over her head and down her flushing skin.

She looked around but the shower was empty, no soap; she shrugged, happy to so just stand and allow the scorching water to rinse away the last twelve hours.

A crash from the doorway startled her and she opened her eyes wide as Eliot rushed in to the room.

"Eliot?" She yelped, attempting to cover her nudity with her arms.

"Damn it, woman!" He growled back, appearing not to notice her nakedness. "Don't do that."

"Eliot!" Chrissy cried, backing away from the glass toward the back of the shower in a futile attempt to gain some privacy.

"I thought…" Eliot began, running his hands through his hair. "Jeez, Chrissy, don't _do_ that."

"Eliot? Towel."

"Huh?" His eyes locked on hers. "Oh." As understanding dawned over him he covered his eyes and reached blindly for a towel. He grabbed one and held it at arms length, averting his face from her as she shut off the shower and rushed to cover herself.

"Christ, Eliot." She muttered, embarrassed.

"Aw c'mon, honey, you've nothing to be ashamed of." He quipped, unable to hide the smile in his voice.

"Shut up." She growled back, wrapping the towel firmly around herself and glaring at Eliot. When she felt suitably covered she shoved her uninvited guest hard. "A knock wouldn't have gone amiss." She criticized.

Eliot turned back to face her, his arms folded defensively over his chest. "I told you I couldn't trust you, how else was I gonna react when I found the bed empty, huh?"

She flipped her wet hair over her shoulder. "Whatever." She grumbled. "Where were you, anyway?" She asked, unable to find a suitable counter argument.

He smirked. "Why? Miss me?"

"Urgh."

He threw her a wink as his smile widened and became genuine, melting through her aggravation.

"What is with you anyway?" She grumbled. "One minute you're an ass and the next you're, well, you're… tolerable." She finished, not wanting to admit her growing fondness of the man in front of her. "And you never answered my question, where the hell were you? Why are you fully dressed? It's only just dawn."

He shrugged, walking out of the bathroom. "I don't sleep much."

"I don't sleep much." Chrissy mimicked childishly, following behind him in a mild huff. "Shit". She cursed, looking at her crumpled dress on the floor. "I've got nothing to wear, Parker and Sophie have been donating stuff to me the last few days. Don't s'pose you'd…" Her voice rose as her words trailed off.

Eliot grinned back at her from his seated position on the bed. "Sure, closet's there; help yourself."

Chrissy shifted her weight and 'tsked'. "I should have known." She retorted, waiting for him to go and find her something to wear.

A smile filled his face as he settled back on his elbows, making himself comfortable and sending her a sign that he in no way intended to move.

"Damn it, cowboy." She snapped, conceding to his win.

Spinning on her heel, Chrissy stomped to the closet, slamming the door loudly behind her. Inside, the soft lights lit up the ridiculous amount of storage and she set to work finding herself something comfortable and practical. She toyed with the idea of trying to find something of value and messing it up but from the little she did know of Eliot, she realized anything truly precious to him would be stashed far away from prying eyes.

She eventually settled on a plain gray t-shirt and a pair of gym shorts that hung from her frame and skimmed her knees. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, a pang of regret stabbing her heart as she thought about her closet stuffed full of clothes back home.

In the silence of the room her stomach rumbled noisily and for the first time in days she felt hungry. Exiting the room she found Eliot, exactly as she'd left him. His eyes skimmed her over and a frown flitted over his features but it passed quickly.

"Where are my meds?" Chrissy asked, rolling her shoulders, pleasantly surprised by the lack of pain.

"Downstairs. Does it hurt?" He stood up and was with her in a flash, moving behind her as his hands probed her shoulders gently.

She shook her damp head. "Not particularly. But, uh, that feels pretty good." She admitted reluctantly as he worked her muscles, expertly.

He chuckled, a low raspy laugh, which originated very close to her ear. She felt a thrill down her spine and closed her eyes, swallowing hard as her heart rate picked up speed.

_Stop it_. She warned herself, trying to block the memories of her close encounter with him yesterday morning. Trying, but failing.

She cleared her throat and forced herself to step forward, away from Eliot and his capable hands.

"What's wrong?" He asked, removing the gap she'd created and coming back up behind her.

"Nothing. It's nothing." She stammered, wishing she could clear her mind enough to come up with a plausible excuse.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked with concern.

"God, no, no, I'm just," she searched for a word to end her sentence with. "Hungry." She concluded truthfully.

_For you_. She added mentally, blushing slightly at the realization.

"Uh huh." He mumbled slowly.

Outside the morning was shaping into a breezy autumn affair, the trees below bending in the strong wind that blew down the river; inside the apartment Chrissy was feeling the heat.

His hand slid slowly up her arms and back to her shoulders but the touch was no longer businesslike. Instead he caressed her shoulders and neck, his fingertips stroking her tingling skin slowly, teasingly.

She bit her lip, wanting more but hesitant. Did she really want to add more complications into her already messed up life?

Before she could think through the consequences, Eliot's lips found the nape of her neck as he pressed himself to her back. She gasped at the kiss he placed on her neck whilst he circled his arms around to cradle her.

Chrissy's blood boiled and she gave in to her desire, leaning back against Eliot's shoulder and bringing her hand up, tangling her fingers through his hair. He responded to her submission, opening his mouth and nibbling playfully up her throat to her ear.

"No games this time." He whispered, dragging his hand from her waist, up under the t-shirt to her breast.

"No games." She promised, losing herself to his touch.

With a suddenness that surprised her, he removed his hands and scooped her up, carrying her to the bed and laying her down. She shivered as he stood and looked down at her, his blue eyes heavy with undeniable lust.

He licked his lips before sitting himself next to her, placing one hand on the pillow by her head and the other reaching down to skim up her bare leg. She stretched up, running her hands through his long hair, twisting it between her fingers.

He closed his eyes, pleasure written on his face as she played with his tresses.

With caution, she sat herself up, pulling his face to hers and pressing their lips together. He responded, kissing her hard and deep, his tongue stroking hers with a growing urgency.

She matched his passion, removing her hands from his hair, sweeping them down to his broad shoulders, dancing her fingertips over his muscles. They tensed at her feather light touch and he growled softly as she tantalized him. Their kiss grew more intense, his hand drifting over her thigh, continuing upwards. She felt his weight shift as he freed his other hand and brought it to her waist. Pulling back slightly he hooked his fingers below the hem of the t-shirt and teased it up her torso. They broke apart, panting faintly as he helped her out of the top, dropping it to the floor without a thought. For a second he gazed at her, his eyes roving from hers downwards. She shivered again, causing one corner of his mouth to hitch up.

Eliot's eyes shifted back to hers for a split second before he roughly grabbed his shirt and t-shirt and pulled them off in one fluid movement. Now it was her turn to stare. His smooth chest, well toned, moved up and down quickly as his breathing quickened. She reached forward and trailed her hands over his body, his flesh warm and soft under her touch.

He sat, his hair hanging loosely in his face, panting. His hungry eyes, fixated on her, drank in her semi naked form.

The way he looked at her, primal and animalistic, tipped her over the edge. She moved quickly, pulling her legs under her and pushing him down firmly before straddling him and crashing her mouth to his. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her waist tightly and rolling his hips to create a delightful friction between them. She moaned, her trembling hands reaching down to unbutton his jeans.

With a protesting groan from him, she severed their kiss, standing, to remove his pants, unable to contain the smirk as she realized he was commando.

But he was done with smiles, his need overpowering any other emotion. He allowed her to strip him but as soon as his jeans had been discarded, he sat up and slid his hands down her shorts, his hot tongue licking at her bare stomach whilst he removed her last item of clothing.

"Are you sure about this?" Eliot asked gruffly, tilting his head to look at her.

"No," Chrissy admitted, "But I want you, Eliot."

His right arm wrapped around her tightly and pulled her down on top of him. For half a second she laid on his naked body until he rolled, crushing her with his full weight, his lips covering any part of her they could reach.

Instinctively she hooked her legs over his hips, pressing against him. His grasp grew rougher, his hands clawing greedily at her but she welcomed his strong grip. She wanted him.

"Eliot." She half moaned, half begged.

"Wait." He grunted, pulling away from her.

She lay naked and shivering as he disappeared into the bathroom, returning moments later with a small silver wrapper in his hand. He waved it apologetically at her but she responded with a reassuring smile.

She held out her hand and took the item from him, tearing open the packaging and smirking as she placed the condom in her mouth. He watched her with intrigue.

Quickly she grabbed his hips and positioned his body in front of her, sucking his erection into her mouth she slid the protection over him with her teeth.

He inhaled sharply. "Fuck." He murmured.

Her tongue circled his tip and her hands pulled him closer. She worked her mouth up and down his length, enjoying his occasional gasps and moans. She hadn't done this for a while but it didn't show.

With a grunt, Eliot pulled away, his body heaving with each labored breath he took. Without a word he stretched out over her, pushing her down with his body and kissing her hard. His hips circled, grinding his erection against her, exciting her already stimulated senses.

She hooked her knee around his waist, feeling him between her legs but he maneuvered out of her grip, a throaty chuckle escaping his lips as he began kissing and nipping down her neck.

With practiced accuracy he used his knees to spread her legs, allowing his hand to trace down past her hip to her sensitive spot.

She bit her lip as he began to rub slowly, her eyes snapping closed with pleasure.

"Oh God." She raised her hips to increase the pressure.

He followed her lead, applying more pressure with his hand and quickening his pace, meanwhile finding her breasts with his hot mouth.

The assault to her senses engulfed her as her orgasm built, her heart raced in her chest and her muscles tensed. As it hit her, she arched her back, shuddering with delight as a thousand explosions coursed through her veins.

She gasped as he thrust in to her, mid orgasm, the feeling of him inside her intensifying her pleasure.

His head dipped next to hers and she heard his soft grunts clearly as he pushed into her with an uncontrolled force. She groaned, clawing at his back and riding out her climax, her breath heavy and frantic. He quickened his pace, his hand grabbing her thigh roughly, holding it up against himself to allow him to go deeper.

His other hand pulled her hair, causing her head to roll to the right and giving him free rein of her exposed neck. He bit down hard, the exquisite feel of his teeth in her flesh sending a glorious shrill of gratification through her charged body.

He jerked, throwing his head back and coming hard, hissing between gritted teeth.

"Fuck." He moaned, circling his hips and twitching as his climax claimed him.

After a few last, gentle thrusts he dropped down, relaxing on to Chrissy; his forehead rested on the bed, his lips pressed against her left shoulder, tenderly.

She closed her eyes, her body buzzing in the aftermath of their urgency, and absently traced her fingers up his biceps. She felt satisfied and gloriously relieved, like an itch she didn't realize she'd had, had finally been scratched.

The seconds ticked by but they were both too wrapped up in their own comedowns to speak. Eventually Eliot propped himself up on his elbows and looked down at her, his hair brushing her cheeks and tickling gently. She smiled up at him but it didn't reach her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked quickly, rolling off her and onto the bed but keeping the contact between them.

She shook her head.

"Liar." He retorted, a scowl on his face.

"It's nothing, I just…" She wanted to tell him what was in her heart but she was afraid, she didn't want to hurt him. But Eliot wasn't like any other man she'd met.

"Just what?" He asked warily.

"Honestly?" She was learning that this was usually the best course of action with the complex man she was laid next to. "I needed that, -God, did I need that but I don't think I need you." She sucked in her lip, shyly.

"Huh?"

She exhaled the breath she'd been holding in, propping herself up and turning to face him. "I like you, cowboy. When you aren't being obnoxious, you're pretty sweet but I'm not looking for someone to tie myself to." She paused, searching for the right words.

"Hold on, sweetheart, this wasn't the start of some kind of Mills and Boon romance. I'm not boyfriend material, and I certainly don't intend on being anyone's 'Mr. Right.'" He smiled at her, his fingers reaching to play with a long strand of her hair that had fallen to over her cheek. "I'm perfectly happy being your 'Mr. Right-Here and Now'".

A look of relief washed over her pretty face and she returned his smile. "Good."

"Anytime you feel the need, you come find me," He pressed a chaste kiss to her swollen lips. "Just don't go expecting flowers and chocolates afterwards."

Although he pointedly kept his tone light and airy, there was a harsh undertone to his words. He intended her to walk away knowing they were never going to be any kind of couple other than this, and she felt nothing but gratitude toward him for it.

"I won't," she laughed, "fuck buddies is as involved as I'm willing to get."

She laid back down, slinging one arm under her head, and continued where she'd left off, stroking Eliot's muscles.

"In that case, glad to be of service ma'am." Eliot tipped an imaginary cap at her. "Now, how's about breakfast?"

"No flowers or chocolates, but you'll make me breakfast? Damn cowboy, I could get used to this." She teased, laughing as a fleeting look of panic crossed his smiling face.

"Oh, very funny." He huffed, sitting up to retrieve his clothes but he was unable to hide his amusement.

"Yeah, I thought so. Right, what's for breakfast then? I'm _starving_."


	11. Chapter 11

_Once more, thanks to the wonder that is Trapper Creek Kaniac, to you I send cookies, delivered by a certain Mr. Kane. Enjoy!_

The group gathered in Eliot's sitting area to discuss their next move, the early afternoon light filtering in through the large windows, gray and dreary and adding a heavy gloom to the proceedings.

"Fine, she stays, but in no way does she have any involvement."

Nate glared at Chrissy, clearly still full of resentment for the girl, and she returned his hostility, the tension in the room palpable.

He stood, she sat, both projecting aggression and antagonism towards the other. It was an uneasy truce with Nate's temper only just under control.

The sitting area resembled a battle zone with the lines visibly drawn. Nate stood alone by the window, whereas Chrissy was perched on the back of the couch, her body facing away from Nate but her eyes glaringly fixed on him. Next to her, Eliot flexed his muscular arms. Discontent rolled off him in waves as he struggled to keep himself in check.

Parker, Hardison and Sophie claimed the middle ground. They sat on the couch, swinging their heads back and forth, watching the tennis match of sniping and wills.

Eliot swallowed down the remark that was trying to work its way out of his mouth. He knew that it was foolish to rile Nate when he was already so worked up, so instead of making a crack about their past jobs working with Sterling and trust issues, he bit his tongue and backed down.

"Fine." He agreed, the anger inside him bubbling just below the surface. He crossed his arms, watching Nate closely and silently warning him that any further attacks on Chrissy would not be tolerated.

He understood the older man's irritation, after all Chrissy had bested him and that was something Nate would take a long time to forgive, but he also appreciated why Chrissy had gone to such extreme lengths. And he wasn't alone, or so it seemed.

Everyone else had appeared indifferent to the events of the previous night, as they had ventured, one by one down to the sitting area. They had all greeted Chrissy as if nothing unusual had happened and the relief had been written all over her worried face.

"Good, well, now that's settled, shall we continue?" Sophie asked, uncrossing her legs and smoothing down her skirt. "Parker? What did you find, last night?"

Parker scowled from her perch on the arm of the couch. "Nothing."

The group sat, waiting expectantly but Parker didn't offer any more information.

"So what was inside the room?" Eliot prompted.

Parker swung her pony-tailed head around and stared wide eyed at him. "I just told you, no-thing" she elongated the word to emphasize her point. "It was empty, just a big old empty room. Nothing." She pouted. "Not a bean."

Nate's brow creased. "Why have an empty room? Parker, were there any markings or signs of anything that _might_ have been in there?"

Parker looked thoughtful for a moment. "Nope."

"Could have just been storage?" Hardison suggested with a defeated shrug.

Nate's face scrunched up. "Doubtful…"

"A meeting room?" Sophie proposed.

"It's possible." Nate's eyes flickered to Chrissy then back to Sophie, he was obviously uncomfortable having this conversation in front of Chrissy but Eliot had made his feelings clear.

If Nate wanted Eliot in on the con then he had to let Chrissy sit in on it, too. The atmosphere in the room was uneasy.

"There's only one entrance to the room, right?" Nate began, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "And it's a hidden room that has nothing inside… Norway."

"Oh." Sophie sat up straight.

"What about Norway?" Hardison asked.

"Ahh, Oslo, 2004, a very private auction of Munch's _Madonna_ took place in a closed room with only four potential buyers. The room, a black basement room without windows, only one door, plus private access to the Metro with a black spot on the underground's camera system. It was the perfect auction."

"But isn't that just a rumor?" Eliot asked.

"Yeah, just a fairytale you tell kids at bedtime." Parker chirped. "What? Archie used to tell me the story of the perfect auction room, one that you had to virtually break in to just to buy or sell." Parker smiled dreamily.

"Well, I never heard of it." Hardison huffed.

"Oh, it exists." Sophie declared. "And it was a very successful auction room until a fire in 2007." She sighed wistfully. "Such a shame."

"Wait, you could be on to something." Chrissy said quietly, focusing on Eliot. "Uh, a few years ago we had structural issues at Core, and I remember over hearing someone talking about the tunnels under the building." She stared in to the middle distance searching her memories. "Parker, have you still got the blue prints?"

Parker glanced nervously at Nate, "Yeah." She replied slowly.

Nate nodded at his thief. "Go get them. " He instructed.

Minutes later they were rolled out on the expensive coffee table.

"There!" Chrissy stabbed the plans with her finger, "Three ventilation shafts that run down, through the basement. It would theoretically be easy to link them into any underground tunnels during the structural investigation."

"She's right y'all." Hardison, who had been quietly tapping away on his laptop, turned it to show them the screen. "There's an old system of rail tunnels that were used during the civil war, runnin' all under Boston. The network isn't particularly big but it's possible to get in and out of the city with them. Back in the sixties, the lines were unearthed by accident but it was deemed too expensive to do anything with them, so they boarded up access."

"Hmm. Yeah. Maybe." Nate turned his back to them and stood looking out of the vast window, he thrust his hands in to his pants pockets and rocked back and forth on his heels.

"The tracks all branched out from South Station, covering most of the city, as it was back at the turn of the century. I guess it's possible that they're using it, as a secure route for people and goods, wouldn't take too much to section off this line here, and power it and it runs directly from Core to South Station. Damn. That's pretty impressive." Hardison leaned back and looked up at Nate.

Nate turned back to them, his face lighting up with the idea formulating in his head.

"Okay, Hardison(,) I want you to find out what they're selling next. Sophie, I want you to use your contact with Rye to get us in. Parker, I want eyes in that room, we see what they see and take Eliot with you. You," He glowered at Chrissy menacingly, "stay here."

And with that he walked away.

"So," Chrissy pushed up and closed the gap between herself and Eliot. "Got any good books?" She said dryly.

"You did this yourself." He retorted curtly.

She watched him in disbelief as he walked away from her, ascending the stairs with purpose. Talk about Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, his mood swing left her feeling like the rug had been pulled out from beneath her. She leaned back against the couch for support.

Two minutes ago he'd been snarling at Nate for attacking her and now it appeared he was angry with her. She couldn't figure out why.

Before everyone had joined them they'd had an enjoyable breakfast, the conversation flowing freely without any of the awkward silences she'd expected. He'd been open and frank when she'd questioned him about his role in the group and they'd even managed to share a joke or two. He'd been relaxed, well, as relaxed as Eliot ever got, when the others had wandered down, the chatter continuing right up until Nate had called the group to discuss their next move.

She sighed, resolving to let it go. In a few days they would have done what needed to be done and would be out of her life. For good.

"Got a minute?" Sophie asked, patting the vacant seat next to her.

Chrissy shrugged, "Sure, not like I have anywhere to go."

"I thought we should move on to your next lesson and to be honest, the timing couldn't be better."

Chrissy sat down heavily and tucked her legs underneath her. "Oh, Soph, do we have to do this now?" She complained, laying her head back. "I'm no good at it, the whole disaster with Eliot proved that."

"Yes, but you still managed to persuade him to do it. You used your influence to convince him to do something he didn't want to, and believe me, Eliot's not an easy man to sway." She paused. "Besides, you managed to deceive us all last night, didn't you?"

Chrissy's face burned with shame. "I, uh-"

"Oh, it's fine." Sophie smiled dismissively. "You're more like us than you think, you know."

"I… I don't know, Soph."

"What? Come on, you haven't even heard what your next lesson is."

"How do you do it? You seem so sure of everything. The only thing I can say for certain, is that I have no idea who I am anymore or what the hell I'm doing."

"Oh, sweetie." Sophie's chiming laugh rang out softly. "You can be who ever you want to be. Me? I'm Sophie, or Claire, or Amanda, or Dianne, or whoever I need to be at any given time. I can change my voice, my looks, my name, anything, but I'm still me. They are all just a particular piece of me, individually gift-wrapped but all those different versions are what make me who I am.

I learned, not so long ago, that it doesn't matter how far you travel or how fast you run, you'll never lose the person you are in inside. And so what if you don't know exactly who that is yet? Why not have a little fun finding out?"

"Oh. Oh. Oh!" Chrissy narrowed her eyes at her mentor and smiled. "You really are very good, Sophie."

Sophie beamed back proudly. "Aha! And you're picking it up quickly."

"You!" With her index finger pointed accusingly at the brunette, Chrissy laughed. "You almost had me there. Almost."

"But I didn't though, did I? You saw through my persuasion; though it's all true." She added flippantly.

"Fine, you win. What's next on your lesson list?"

"Next we marry observation with persuasion. It's a very simple technique but you'd be surprised at how effective it is. Mirroring body language. In layman's terms you just copy what the mark does, for example if they cross their legs when they're sitting or if they smile, you do the same, but subtlety is key. Any gesture can be mirrored back and by doing so it creates a trust, making the mark more susceptible to your influence."

Chrissy sat silently thinking through Sophie's words. "Okay, I get it. What do you want me to do with it?"

"I want you to convince Nate that you're sorry and to let you back in on the con."

The words poured from her mouth smoothly, not an ounce of concern in her silky voice as she asked for the impossible.

"What?" Cried Chrissy, her eyes wide and her face pale. "You've got to be kidding me, the man hates me, there's no way he's going to let me back in, especially if I'm conning him into it. Are you out of your mind?"

But Sophie just sat calmly and smiling. "I have every faith in you."

"No. No, I can't." Chrissy stood, throwing her hands up in defeat.

"What have you got to lose?"

"Soph, you saw him this morning. If I try and muscle in on this he'll kick me out of here faster than Parker can pick a lock."

"Please, like Eliot would let him." Sophie replied serenely.

Chrissy froze, every nerve in her body tingling as her muscles tensed. She slowly turned to meet Sophie's steady gaze, clenching her jaw as her mind raced.

"Very sneaky, Miss Devereaux." She said coolly. "You could have just asked about me and Eliot."

Sophie rose and joined her, looking out over the bustling city. "I could, but would you have told me the truth?"

Giving her companion a sidelong glance, Chrissy had to admit that she was in the company of a genius. "God, you are amazing." She said respectfully. "And no, probably not."

"You know he's no Romeo?" Sophie asked anxiously.

Chrissy snorted. "And _you_ know I'm no Juliet. "

"Maybe not, but like it or not, you're growing attached to him."

"In a way, yes, but I'm not planning a future with him, if that's what you're worried about. I'm not dumb, Soph, I can see this for what it is and I'm happy with that. The last man I loved-" Chrissy choked up, the pain cracking her voice as she thought back, "obviously it ended badly and I'm not looking to replace that. Eliot's just, ahh, a very enjoyable distraction."

"As long as you know what you're doing." Sophie shrugged, lightly.

"With Eliot? Yes. With you? Hell no! Seriously, you want me to try and con Nate," she shook her head, "again? Once was hard enough, it's almost like he's omnipotent, but this?"

"You can do it." Sophie urged.

"No, I can't." Chrissy sighed, meeting Sophie's dark gaze. "But for you I'll try, just don't let him kick me out when it all goes wrong, okay?"

Sophie chuckled. "It will be fine, just remember what I've taught you."

Chrissy nodded, deciding that if she was going to attempt this she had better do it soon, before the nerves got the better of her. Even as the apprehension descended over her she could feel the buzz of excitement. Her heart beat furiously, and in her head she heard the shouts of 'dead man walking, but despite it all she was smiling.

"Yes, you'll do fine." Sophie confirmed, observing her latest protégé climb the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry this chapter took so long, hope you enjoy._

_Again, many thanks to Trapper Creek Kaniac for Beta reading– more cookies and Eliot for you_

_Also, thanks to CharleyMom. Your advice, guidance and patience is a God send to me._

Chrissy tugged down her borrowed t-shirt and ran a nervous hand through her long hair. She was loitering outside Nate's bedroom door and pacing, whilst she thought through her options.

Her mind walked through every strategy, trying to anticipate his reaction.

_How does Sophie do this?_ She licked her dry lips; daunted by the challenge she'd been given.

"That's getting rather distracting." Nate called through the closed door, freezing the blood in Chrissy's veins.

"Uhh, I, uh… Can I come in?" Chrissy asked meekly.

The door swung open wide, revealing Nate in his shirt and trousers. The suit jacket he'd been wearing earlier, discarded over the back of the chair behind him.

"I have nothing to say to you."

She held her hands out in front of her, palms showing just as Sophie had told her.

'_One of the best ways of finding out if someone is being honest with you, is to watch for palm displays. People generally use their palms to show submission or surrender or to show they are not a threat. So when you're pushing a mark, use it. Hold your hands up, lay your hands flat, keep your body relaxed and let their subconscious pick up on your 'honesty'.'_

"Please, Nate, I just want to apologize." She lowered her voice and watched with masked glee as Nate leaned towards her. So far, so good. She pressed on, riding out her luck and hoping it would get her inside his room. "I really am sorry, Nate, I just, I didn't see any other way out."

He folded his arms over his chest, throwing Chrissy momentarily. It was a sure sign that he didn't trust her; if she copied it she was only going to piss him off further. He inhaled and cocked his head to the side, staring at her with narrowed eyes at her.

As subtly as she could, she inhaled, allowing her head to fall just slightly to the side. Her eyes locked on his feet in what she hoped was a sign of submission.

"Two minutes." He agreed, stepping aside to let her pass. She carefully hid her momentary joy as he moved and gestured her through the doorway.

Slowly she shuffled in to his room, keeping a mental check on her every movement. Nate was smart but worse than that, he knew almost all the tricks that Sophie had taught her. She had to play this perfectly to stand any chance of achieving her goal.

_Don't rush it. _She said to herself.

"I'm listening." His stance was aggressive, his hands on his hips and a scowl on his face.

Chrissy glanced up and met his eyes, forcing hers to remain soft and subservient. "I should have told you, I know, but I was afraid. I didn't want to involve you in the first place because I didn't want you or your team anywhere near me when I did… But I was wrong, and I'm sorry, so sorry." She stammered, forcing herself to babble.

She played her unnerving dream back in her memory; feeding off the distress it caused her to imagine Carl's mutilated body, and used it against Nate. A single tear slid down her cheek and her voice wobbled as she pretended to try and gather herself. "I would never do anything to hurt them, Parker, Soph, Eliot.-"

'_Try and mix in some truth where you can, it helps sell the story. It also helps you remember what you've told them.'_ Sophie's voice echoed through her busy mind.

"Especially Eliot." She concluded truthfully.

Nate's body posture visibily changed. His hands fell from his hips and his weight shifted onto one leg.

Chrissy fought the urge to smile. It was working.

In a small, controlled movement, she changed her weight to her right leg and dropped her hands to her side, looking up at Nate through large, tear-filled eyes.

He looked uncomfortable and wary, the aggression slipping from him in a slow steady stream.

"Yes, you were wrong. I told you we could help."

"Oh, Nate." She sighed forlornly. "My two closest friends were murdered by a company with an infinite amount of resources. My home was broken in to and I was mugged. Strangely enough, I have trust issues." She smiled a sad smile and met his steady gaze. "And I was desperate. I wanted this over with, and if I had to die doing it, then so be it."

She touched her face with the pretense of wiping away the tears and waited, counting her breaths, to see if he would follow suit.

He raised his hand and slowly stroked his chin, deep in thought but displaying his contemplation through his body. He was weakening. The hostility he showed earlier was gone but he still didn't trust her. He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Okay, apology accepted but you're still out, Chrissy."

She lurched forward, gratefully taking his hand in both of hers. "Really, Nate, I am so sorry and I understand. Completely. But if there is anything I can do then I'll do it, and I'll do it to your exact letter. I know you're gonna take down the bastards that ruined my life, so I'm not gonna get in your way." She gushed, an undercurrent of genuine thanks earnestly running through her words.

He nodded, an uncomfortable smile on his face. "Sure. Now ah…"

"Of course, I'll leave you to it." She smiled shyly as she exited his room, turning in the doorway to meet his eyes. "Honestly, Nate, thank you and I am truly sorry."

Without waiting for his response she trotted away and down the stairs, leaving him to sift through their interaction.

It went well, better than she could have predicted. He hadn't thrown her out for a start, but had she done enough to convince him? She's been soft, submissive and acquiescent; all the things Nate wanted from her, and she'd projected them with an air of gentility. She hadn't pushed too hard but had laid the foundations for him to build his trust upon. She felt a swell of pride wash over her.

"So, how'd it go?" Sophie asked, appearing at Chrissy's side.

"Well," Chrissy ran through the conversation in her mind, "I'm pretty sure he's on the hook." She grinned.

They headed towards the kitchen, grabbed two mugs from one of the cupboard and poured out two coffees.

"And now?" Sophie prompted, leaning back against the worktop, cradling her drink between her well manicured hands.

"Now we wait." Chrissy answered confidently.

"Exactly. The stall."

Chrissy wondered if she could speed up the process. She had to admit that while it was nerve wracking, playing this game was also incredibly exhilarating. Sophie watched her closely, her wide grin peaking out from behind the white mug she was holding in front of her face.

"What are you trying to hide?" Chrissy asked playfully.

"Me? Please, what makes you think I'm hiding anything?"

"Well, for one you're covering yourself with the mug, and two, you're not making eye contact."

Sophie placed her mug down on the counter and flicked her hair nonchalantly over her shoulder. "Honestly, I-"

"Ha! There you go." Chrissy pointed at her mentor triumphantly. "_Nine times out of ten, when a person starts a sentence with the word 'honestly' it's a lie_." She quoted.

Sophie clapped her hands with delight. "I've never understood why grifters take on students before," she beamed, excitement lighting up her eyes, "but this is so stimulating and _fun_. Have you considered what you're going to do when this is all over?"

"Um. No."

"Hmmm." The older woman snatched up her drink and sauntered away, a dangerous look flitting across her features.

"What? Soph? Soph!" Chrissy leaned over the counter calling after Sophie but her cries fell on deaf ears.

Eliot passed Sophie, taking in her cocky walk and smug smile with apprehension. She was someone who had to be handled with extreme caution and care, and he didn't trust her not to pull some devious mind control crap on him, again.

"What's all that about?" He asked, coming in to the kitchen area where Chrissy stood with an air of quiet confidence.

Her shoulders were back and her head held high, even though she was resting easily against the counter with her long legs crossed at the ankles. She looked the picture of unperturbed calm, which he found incredibly out of character from the woman who had almost killed herself the night before.

"Oh. We're talking again now?" She quipped, raising her drink to her mouth and taking a gratifying slug.

Shock ran through him at the composed stranger who was stood in _his_ kitchen drinking _his_ coffee, but acting like _she_ owned the place. Who was this woman and where the hell was Chrissy?

"You've perked up." He replied, darkly.

She shrugged, noncommittally as her focus drifted away from him and she gazed around the room.

"Hey." He growled angrily at the lack of respect she was giving him.

She snapped her face to his, one perfectly formed eyebrow quirked in plain amusement. "Aw c'mon El, I'm just having a little fun with you. You're so easy to rile. Always strung so tightly."

"Excuse me?"

"What? Loosen up a little, honey." She set her empty mug down and flicked her long hair over her shoulder. "Anyone would think you're frustrated."

He was over her in a flash, one hand slamming onto the counter on either side of her as his body pressed her back, trapping her.

"Don't presume you know me, sweetheart." He snarled furiously in her face. "And don't think you mean anything to me because I happen to have fucked you. You're just one more in a long line of pretty little distractions. Something to fill the time. But now, you're nothing more than a client and as soon as Core are dealt with, I won't even remember your name."

To Eliot's annoyance, she didn't bat an eyelid at his outburst, she simply stood and watched him with quiet interest. He huffed and pushed away from her. Backing up to the opposite counter, his narrowed eyes glared angrily at her.

"Oh, cowboy." She scolded gently, crossing the floor to position herself in front of him. She took his hands in hers but he snatched them back with a scowl.

"I ain't playing your games." He hissed, seeing a little too much of Sophie in her.

"Fair enough, I'll stop." She held her hands up in mock surrender. "But know this, Eliot Spencer." She mirrored his actions and slid her hands onto the counter, boxing him in. "You don't know me, either. You've seen me at my most fragile but that was a fleeting moment of weakness. Please don't make the mistake of thinking that vulnerable little girl is the true me. You can't even begin to imagine what I'm capable of." She pulled herself up to her full height, drawing her eyes level with his as he slouched back arrogantly against the cooking island. She smirked haughtily at him. "I wonder if the women you've bedded would actually come back for more, anyway? Sure, you're not bad between the sheets and you're pretty to look at, but there's not really much more you can offer a girl now, is there, cowboy?"

Eliot raged silently as she tore strips off him, his hands curling into fists at his sides turning his knuckles white. As she spat out her last insult he acted instinctively, grabbing the tops of her arms roughly and dragging her around to the refrigerator. Her back met the large white appliance with a satisfying thud, forcing a gasp from her.

He slammed his body against hers, pinning her arms above her, reminiscent of the first night they met, but this time he wasn't fighting her. His lips found hers in a rough kiss, the passion stripping any tenderness from the action.

Beneath him she matched his violence, biting his lip hard inducing a muffled curse from his swollen mouth.

But he wasn't finished with her yet. Eliot's hips pushed in to hers, his hardness crushing against her, revealing his lust. There was no denying his hunger and for her part, she wasn't struggling against him. Her breath came quickly, desire merging with anger in her veins. She kissed him as hard as she could, the friction between their grinding bodies whipping her into a lust filled frenzy. In that moment she loathed him and wanted him in equal measures.

A disconcerting thought drifted through her hazy mind. If the line between love and hate really was a thin one, was it possible that her feelings for Eliot ran deeper than she'd first thought?

"Ahem!"

The startling sound of a third person caused Eliot to whirl around.

"What?" He snapped when he saw Hardison, wide eyed and stationary in the center of the kitchen.

The hacker pointed to the refrigerator, his eyebrows raised high and his mouth hanging open. "Soda."

The interruption gave Chrissy time to pull herself together. What had she been thinking, getting Eliot so wound up? She smoothed down her top, too consumed by her own confusion to feel any embarrassment. She needed some quiet time, alone to think.

Glancing past Eliot to Hardison she smiled apologetically before darting around them both. She needed to find an unoccupied space in the apartment; something she knew was going to be nigh on impossible.

Eliot watched her go, with disappointment, frustration and regret. He lifted his hand as if to grab her but dropped it quickly. What would he do if he stopped her? What could he say when he wasn't sorry about any of it. "Damn it, Hardison."

"C'mon man, get a room, like, literally. Get. A. Room." Hardison retorted, clicking his tongue disapprovingly whilst reaching into the fridge for his orange soda.

"This _is_ my fucking room." Eliot grumbled softly, knowing that he should probably thank Hardison for saving him from the huge mistake he was making.

Because getting too tangled with Chrissy was a mistake. A glaringly obvious one with disastrous effects. So why then, did he feel so upset as she'd run away from him?

"Damn it." He hissed, setting out to find her.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey there!_

_I'm sorry this chapter took so long, things have been ridiculously hectic recently but I haven't forgotten about this, I swear. Hopefully the next chapter will be ready in the next week or so (fingers crossed)._

_As always, thanks to my Beta - Trapper Creek Kaniac. More ELiot and cookies heading your way._

_And, once more, feel free to leave a review - all con-crit welcome :)_

_It was potentially the most stupid place to come but it was the only place she felt confident she'd be left alone, and yes, a small part of her was hoping that Eliot might show up and finish what he'd started._

* * *

><p>She had fled the kitchen and searched the apartment for a deserted spot, only to find each room she tried, occupied. The strange room she'd woken up in, when she'd first arrived here, was now Parker's private space. Chrissy had learned enough about the thief to know that bursting, uninvited, into her personal space would be unwise so she avoided that door. Upstairs, out of the three bedrooms, only Eliot's had been empty. Nate was still holed up in his and Chrissy had heard Sophie humming in their shared room. She didn't feel up to the questioning of the older woman so she'd turned to her last option and slipped in through Eliot's door.<p>

She was pacing the length of the impressive window, blindly. Her mind, jumping from one thought to the next in a sickeningly disconcerting manner, kept landing back onto the same image. Eliot.

"This is ridiculous." Chrissy snapped.

She hated the fact that he was monopolizing her thoughts but worse still, she couldn't understand why. There was no denying his appeal but she'd been attracted to men before and they had never completely hijacked her brain like Eliot had.

Before he had joined her in the kitchen, she had felt calm and in control. Untouchable. And then he _had_ touched her and it had all slipped away. She'd held her act together well, and she was glad that he still seemed oblivious to the growing effects he had on her, but she was confused.

Was it possible that she was clinging to him because he was the only stability she'd known in weeks? And if so, how pathetic did that make her? The first sign of affection and she was weak at the knees.

She didn't hear the door open or the person enter the room so she yelped as a hand came down on her shoulder.

"Nate wants us all downstairs."

She turned to look at Eliot but he was avoiding eye contact. Could it be that he was embarrassed about his earlier actions?

"Okay." She mumbled making her way to the exit.

"Wait."

She paused, her back to the man who was clouding her thoughts, and waited.

Behind her, Eliot opened his mouth but no sound came out. He stammered as he tried desperately to form any kind of sentence but, try as he might he could not articulate his feelings. In the end he gave up. "Don't piss him off, this time."

It was a far cry from what was really on his mind but for the sake of the job he had to keep his head clear of distractions, and that meant keeping Chrissy at arm's length.

She didn't reply and he had to jog slightly to fall into step beside her as they made their way to the couch.

Hardison and Nate sat poring over the laptop, nodding eagerly to each other.

"Where's Parker?" Nate asked, glancing up at them.

"Up here."

With a yowl of delight Parker flung herself off the mezzanine and gracefully dove for the floor. Before she hit, face first, she flipped and slowed to a stop, inches from the unforgiving hardwood.

"I got stairs, y'know?" Eliot snapped as the blonde unclipped her harness with a grin.

Parker bounded over and flopped heavily onto the middle of the couch, her creamy cheeks flushed with excitement.

Eliot shook his head and glared as he sat himself next to her. "What's wrong with you?"

But Parker just shrugged off his insult, flashing her teeth at him in an even bigger smile.

"Okay, people, listen up." Hardison turned his laptop to show them the contents on the screen as Chrissy perched herself on the arm at the far end of the couch and wondered where Sophie was.

"The Regent," Hardison started, not waiting for the last member of their team.

On the computer screen, an image of a perfect diamond sat, glistening. Parker straightened up, suddenly alert.

"The Regent diamond, currently on display at the Louvre. Originated from India in the seventeen hundreds. It's square shaped, cushion cut and 31.75 millimeters in width; it has been used in the coronation of many French royalties and has not been stolen since 1792." She breathed reverently.

"Uh, yeah, that's what I was gonna say." Hardison muttered. "Except it has been stolen, very recently, in fact."

Parker's brows knitted in a menacing glare. "What? When?" She hissed.

"Last night." Nate interrupted. "And it's going on sale tomorrow night at Core's."

"Oh, that's where she is." Parker voiced Chrissy's internal dialogue as the pieces fell in to place.

"Sophie? Yes, she's working on Rye as we speak. She'll be posing as a buyer for an unnamed, wealthy Royal. Parker, you'll be her assistant but tonight, I need you inside that room giving us visuals on every inch of it."

"Standard set up, nothing you haven't done a thousand times before." Hardison threw a small black camera across at Parker, who deftly caught it and nodded.

"Eliot, I want you out in the van with Hardison, just in case Parker has any trouble."

Eliot grunted, he'd figured as much.

Chrissy waited with baited breath, hoping that she'd done enough earlier to convince Nate to let her back in. She didn't have to wait long.

"Chrissy." His voice was gentle, speaking her name rather than snapping it. She looked at Nate. "You stay here. We don't want anyone catching sight of you."

She nodded, disappointed but resigned to her lot. She knew she'd have to work to get him to trust her again, and by doing as he asked, without argument, she was proving herself to him.

He watched her cautiously, as if waiting for her argument but it never came. Not from her at least.

"No, she's not staying here alone." Eliot surprised himself by arguing with Nate, yet again. "For all we know they could be watching this place. The second we leave, it wouldn't take much for them to force entry and…" He closed his mouth not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Eliot, I'll be fine here. If they knew where I was, they'd have come by now."

"Nate," Eliot continued, ignoring Chrissy, "we can't leave her here alone."

Nate nodded, "Sophie will be here. And Chrissy is right; if they had any idea where she was, they'd have done something by now. My guess is that they think she's gone underground. They wouldn't be organizing this sale if they were at all concerned."

Eliot stole a glance at Chrissy. She was perched stiffly on the arm at the end of the couch, a good three feet from the rest of the group. Her face was stoic as she stared out of the window.

He felt uneasy about leaving her but he could see he didn't have much of a choice. He nodded.

"Good." Nate confirmed, pleased to have some resemblance of order back.

They were due to leave but Eliot had one last thing he needed to do. He'd feigned forgetfulness as the group had entered the elevator and he'd doubled back to the apartment. "I forgot my bud." He'd lied, jogging back the way he'd just come.

No one had batted an eyelid.

"See you down there." Hardison had called.

And now he found himself entering his own apartment warily, keeping his eyes peeled for Sophie. She'd already told them she was going for a shower; Rye had taken quite a shine to her and had invited her out for dinner so she was in the throws of preparation and highly unlikely to come out of her room anytime soon but Eliot didn't want to take any chances.

Stealthily he crept to the couch where he found Chrissy sprawled on her stomach reading a book Sophie had given her earlier. He silently bent over the back of the seat and cupped his hand over her mouth, stifling the scream she let out in her surprise.

"Shh! It's me."

Chrissy pulled herself free and shot up. Her narrowed eyes glared across the back of the couch at him.

"What the hell?"

"Shh!" Eliot hissed. "Look," he glanced up to check the bedrooms. "Don't open the door, don't go near the windows and don't use the phone."

"Are you serious?" She flipped her long hair in disgust, insulted by his obvious lack of confidence in her. "Do I look stupid?" She hissed.

He opened his mouth, a fleeting look of confusion decorating his handsome face before he spoke. "What? No, I'm just sayin'." He sighed. "Do me a favor, okay? Go to my room and stay there until I get back. Lock the door behind you and don't come out until you hear my voice."

"Eliot, you're-"

"In the closet at the far left there's a tie rack. If you get scared, if you hear something, if anyone tries to get in, you go to that tie rack and pull." He checked over his shoulder, scanning the room once more.

"I. I. Uh. I." Chrissy stammered. "Fine, what ever you say." She gave up trying to make sense of him and agreed to his mad demands.

"Just be careful. Please." Eliot's blue eyes burned into hers and she felt her heart lurch uncomfortably in her chest as she realized he was truly worried. Maybe she'd brushed off his paranoid tendencies a little too quickly.

"I will. You too."

With a grace she found hard to believe he possessed, Eliot vaulted over the couch. He took her hands in his and squeezed them, dipping his head to brush his lips delicately against hers. His eyes screwed tight as he rested his forehead against hers. "Be safe." He whispered, hoping she really had heard his words and would, for once, listen.

She tilted her head upwards and kissed the tip of his nose. Half of her marveled at how easily they slipped in to their tender moments whilst the other half seethed over her weakness around him.

"Hurry back." She whispered, allowing the self-loathing to consume her and tear her away from him. She skipped away, up the stairs and disappeared in to his room as he'd asked. She knew Sophie would ask questions but she would handle that later.

Eliot waited until he heard the bolt sliding closed before he let himself out and slipped his ear bud in. His heart raced as he went to meet the rest of his crew.

* * *

><p>It was dark and cramped in the back of Hardison's latest van and Eliot did not appreciate the running commentary from the hacker beside him.<p>

"She's at the door now." Hardison narrated between gulps of orange soda.

"I have eyes." Eliot bit, testily.

"Oh-kay." Hardison's eyes widened and he backed away from his partner.

"Just, shut up."

"Uh huh."

Hardison grinned and flicked a switch causing the monitor next to Eliot to flicker to life.

"That help at all, man?"

Eliot stared at his apartment on the screen, anger coursing through his veins. "What the hell, Hardison? Who said you could put up cameras in _my_ apartment and why the fuck did you wait till now to show me? Huh?" He hissed.

"You're welcome."

"I… You… Just you… I… Urgh!"

"Guys? I'm in." Parker's chirpy voice rang clearly through to comms.

On a third screen, Nate could be seen gesturing at the two guards who stood at their station pointing down the street.

"So, ah, I take a left at the second junction, uh, is that right?" He drawled, earning him a look of despair from the men he was occupying.

"Hurry up." Eliot replied, his eyes glued to his apartment.

He watched Sophie; dressed to the nines, saunter across the floor. She rested her hand on the doorknob before turning and blowing a quick kiss at the camera.

"Don't wait up." She sang, her voice thick with false sweetness.

"So what? You're in on this too?" Eliot snapped through the comms at her.

"This may come as a surprise to you, Eliot, but you're not the only one concerned about the welfare of our guest." Sophie retorted with an acrid tone.

Eliot grunted. "It would have been nice to know."

"Someone's coming!" Parker whispered, breaking the argument.

"On my way." Eliot said, rising to his feet and heading to the sliding door.

"No, wait…"

Silence fell in the van. Hardison sat holding his breath and Eliot remained stationary, his hand curled around the door lever.

"He's walking right by you." Hardison whispered.

Tension rolled off the two men in heavy waves as the seconds ticked by. Finally Hardison breathed out.

"That was close, girl. How do you _do_ that?"

Eliot allowed his body to relax and turn back to his seat. His eyes found Parker's smiling face on the monitor.

"She's a cat burglar, man, it's what she does." He replied on Parker's behalf.

"Okay, all done. I'm coming out." Parker gave the last camera a quick wiggle to test its position before sprinting in to the darkness.

Eliot glanced at his apartment and felt his blood turn to ice. His front door was wide open.

"Sophie?" He shouted in panic.

"What's- Oh." Hardison scooted over on his chair and saw what had spooked Eliot.

"What's going on guys?" Parker's voice echoed through the silence.

"Sophie? Soph! Damnit! Sophie?"

The only sound to answer Eliot's frantic yells was Parker's heavy breathing as she sprinted back towards the exit.

"Move faster, Parker!" Eliot commanded. "Nate, we've got a problem, Sophie's not answering her comms and my apartment is compromised, wrap it up and get back here now."

"I certainly understand what you're saying there, thanks for your time." Nate replied, managing to stay in character and answer Eliot at the same time.

"Fuck! I knew this would happen." Eliot bellowed, crashing his hand down on the desk.

"Now, hold on, Eliot, we don't know anything's wrong. Sophie's comms could be malfunctioning." Nate murmured, opening the front door of the van and sliding into the passenger seat.

"Sophie?" Eliot shouted again.

"Unless she's been playing with my EMP cannon or showered with her bud in there's-"

"Hardison." Nate cut him off. "Get the engine started, I see Parker."

Eliot paced in the cramped space, ignoring the commotion around him and mentally calculating how long it would take any intruders to break into his bedroom.

The door behind him slid open. He almost dragged Parker in before slamming the door closed and banging on it. "We're clear."

The van moved away agonizingly slow. Eliot balled his fists.

"Drive faster, Hardison." He hissed.

"Parker, run the feed back, see if there's anything on it." Hardison suggested.

Eliot felt like kicking himself for not thinking of that. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts but he couldn't shake the sickening churning in the pit of his stomach.

He hovered behind the blonde thief, fighting for balance and watched as the last few minutes ran by. He saw Sophie turn and blow a kiss, saw her argue with him and saw her close the door.

"Oh." Parker's mouth fell open and she checked over her shoulder at Eliot, who was a dangerous shade of red and shaking with fury.

"What? What do you see?" Nate asked.

"Not what, who." Parker answered.

"Who?" Hardison asked.

"Sterling." Eliot growled.


	14. Chapter 14

Just to let you all know, I'm updating when I can but I'm sorry it's taking so long. Hope this chapter makes up for the wait.

Thanks for the wonderful reviews, I'm thrilled that y'all are enjoying it. CharleyMom, I crave your approval so your last review made my week ;)

And as always, cookies and Eliot for Trapper Creek Kaniac - I was very lazy when I sent her this chapter to Beta (hardly proofreading it AT ALL) so maybe Eliot in just his boxers would make up for it?

* * *

><p>Chrissy heard voices coming from downstairs and ran to the door. It was too early for Eliot, Nate, Hardison and Parker to be back and she'd heard Sophie call out her goodbye. Someone else was in Eliot's home.<p>

She pressed herself up against the bedroom door, double checking the lock and trying to hear anything beyond the room but the faint mumbling coming from below was too distorted for her to hear who it was. Instinctively she went to open the door but froze when she heard Sophie cursing in an unladylike fashion at someone Chrissy didn't know.

"You know he'll kill you when he sees you, right? And to be honest, I don't think Nate will stop him this time." Sophie laughed. "Oi, get your sodding hands off me!"

"Come now, Sophie, or are we back to Janine yet? Or perhaps you're Helen now?" A pause, in which Chrissy heard the footsteps of more people ascending the metal staircase. "No? Okay, Sophie it is. I thought we'd got passed all the hostilities."

The man speaking had a rich voice with a British accent. It was smooth and soft but something about the gentleness of it put Chrissy on edge. In her experience, people like that almost always had a cruel streak.

"So where is she?" The mystery man asked.

Chrissy's heart leapt in to her mouth as she fought back the urge to vomit.

"I've already told you, she's not here."

A sigh.

"Why must we do the same dance, every single time? Just tell me where she is."

"Because you're a lying, untrustworthy bastard, and not the good kind." Sophie spat venomously.

"Tsk tsk tsk, that's no way to speak to a guest. Check the rooms." The order was spoken quietly and followed by a scurry of shoes on wood. "Now, Miss Devereaux, you look lovely. Care to tell me where you were going when we so conveniently bumped in to one another in the hall?"

Chrissy, listening intently, bit down on her tongue to stop herself yelping when the handle to door she was leaning against rattled. Someone was trying to get in.

"I was meeting Nate for dinner." Sophie lied.

"I see."

"Locked." Said a third, deep and gruff voice.

"So? Open it."

"I hope you have good life insurance because that's Eliot's room and he won't thank you for breaking down his door and snooping around his things." Sophie had a hard edge to her voice as she spoke. "I'm really going to enjoy watching him kick your arse, you know."

Eliot's bedroom door shuddered as someone gave it an almighty blow. Chrissy didn't wait to see what happened next; instead, she crossed the room and dove inside the closet, pulling the door shut behind her. She wasted no time in locating the tie rack, which held no ties. Pulling on it with all her might, she heard a click to her left and saw a mirror move slightly.

Full of curiosity and fear, she swung the hinged mirror away from the wall to find a small arsenal of deadly looking weapons sitting inconspicuously in a small hidden vault.

Without a pause she grabbed a sheathed hunting knife and rammed it down her top, tucking it so it rested in her bra strap between her shoulder blades. Next she grabbed a small ceramic knife, no bigger than her index finger and slipped it carefully into the front of her bra. She knew she'd have to be extra careful as the blade was not covered but she was willing to take the risk.

The last blade she picked up was an impressive looking katana. It sat in a custom-made holder in the center of the collection, clearly revered by Eliot. She slid the sword from its casing and twisted her wrist to circle the blade. It was light, but the katana was long and as she wasn't trained, it would be hard for her to use it in a traditional manner.

She gripped the handle with both hands and moved her feet to distribute her weight more evenly. With a slight squat she readied herself for whoever was coming. She knew she wouldn't be much of a match for them but she'd be sure to take a chunk or two out of them before she fell.

"Somewhat bland, isn't it? I always expected more of Eliot, something along the lines of a military style. I have to say I'm disappointed." Sterling walked through the bedroom, his eyes absorbing every detail; there wasn't much to see. He sighed again.

"Sophie, Sophie, Sophie." He turned to look at her just as one of his men shoved her roughly in to the room. "My curiosity is satiated and I'm becoming testy, so please," he paused as he closed the gap between them. "Where the hell is Parker?" He shouted, his calm façade gone.

Sophie smiled sweetly and laughed. "You've been knocked out a few too many times mate, 'cos I've already told you. I. Don't. Know."

"Keep looking." Sterling barked at his substandard men. He shook his head and mused quietly to himself over the sheer bloody mindedness of his female companion.

Inside the closet Chrissy stood, ready and waiting. Her legs trembled beneath her but she refused to let the fear show. With focused determination she watched the door inch open, waiting until the gap was wide enough to accommodate her before she moved.

The guy walking in to the small room didn't even see what had hit him. She charged, lifting the sword and turning it to smash the handle into his face. She aimed for the tip of his nose and struck in an upward blow with such a force it rendered him unconscious with one hit.

Without pausing she leapt over the body at her feet and ran out in to the bedroom to find one man exiting the bathroom and a second stood by the foot of the bed with Sophie.

A turn and a slash of the sword later, the man in the bathroom was down on his knees, doubled over and clutching his stomach. The red fluid pouring from his gaping wound was quickly turning his shirt from a crisp white to crimson.

Her connection had been more luck than good judgment but Chrissy wasn't about to rest on her laurels. Not allowing herself any time to think, she brought her knee up to the bleeding man's head and grabbed a fistful of black hair. Raising her leg whilst pushing his head down she grunted at the painful impact his face had when it met her knee. Her victim dropped to the floor in a bloody, wheezing mess and she was beyond relieved to see him stay there. He clearly had no intention of moving as his eyes rolled around in their sockets, blank and unseeing.

Chrissy lifted her gaze and glared with anger at the man stood next to Sophie.

"What do you want with Parker?" She hissed, her voice unnaturally cold.

"Now just hang on a minute, Sophie, tell her, it's fine, we're old friends."

The stranger was a man in his mid forties had short black hair and stubble. His wide, frightened eyes swept over Chrissy in a frantic rush as he held his hands up in front of his well-dressed body. He stammered and backed away from her but Chrissy wasn't about to let him escape.

She vaulted over the bed and headed to the door, kicking it shut before rounding on the man.

"Friends?" Laughed Sophie, settling herself down on the end of the bed and crossing her legs. "I'd hardly call you an acquaintance, let alone friend. No, you're more of an… annoyance." She was enjoying this, which made the man facing the tip of Chrissy's katana sweat even more.

"Seriously, Sophie, call her off."

"What makes you think I can?" Sophie retorted, examining her nails.

Chrissy advanced, pushing the blade into the flesh below his Adam's apple and enjoying the wince he gave. He backed up but she walked with him, holding him at arm's length and watching his every move cautiously.

"What do you want with Parker?" She repeated, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

His back met with the solid glass window and he swallowed. "It's not what you think. I just wanted to ask her advice."

"About?" Chrissy prompted.

The door behind her unexpectedly swung open with a loud bang. Without thinking she pressed further in to his neck and watched with both delight and alarm as a small trickle of blood found it's (its) way to his collar.

Holding the stranger at knife point with one hand(,) she reached behind her back and pulled the hunting knife free from its sheath tucked in her bra. She leaned on the katana, applying more force to the stranger's neck while turning to her head towards the intruder and pointing the smaller blade at the door.

Eliot crashed in to the room and took in the sight in front of him with confusion. Sterling was backed against the window with Chrissy holding his katana to the man's bleeding throat. At the entrance to his bathroom a man lay bleeding into his carpet and he spotted the legs of another poking out of his open closet. Sophie was seated at the foot of his bed with a smirk on her face; she glanced at him before returning her amused eyes to Sterling.

"Now you're in for it." She chuckled.

The agonizing worry Eliot had endured on the drive back waned. Chrissy stood without a scratch on her, clearly she was safe. Seeing her, poised ready to fight with the sword in her hand sent a ripple of attraction through Eliot's tensed muscles.

"Eliot, I-"

He didn't wait to hear the end of Sterling's sentence. Striding across the room, he pulled back his balled fist and threw his weight behind the single punch he aimed at Sterling's head. His knuckles connected satisfyingly with the older man's cheek and Sterling slumped to the floor instantly.

Unfortunately for Sterling, Chrissy hadn't anticipated Eliot's reaction and so the blade she'd been pressing in to his neck hadn't been moved in time for his descent. As the weight of his body crashed down, the blade tipped but her grip was firm. She kept the sword raised and the result was an angry red gash from his Adam's apple up to his chin.

Eliot shoved the unconscious body with his foot and bent down to get a closer look of the wound.

"It's only a scratch." He declared with an air of disappointment.

"Shame." Sophie exhaled.

"Nate, it's safe." Eliot stood and gave the all clear into the comms.

"Only four men and Sterling. Seems it really was a friendly visit." Sophie commented as she rose up and turned to the door. "Come on, Chrissy, let's go get you a stiff drink. Eliot?"

"I'll take care of these two and bring _him_ down when I'm done." He huffed, already dragging one of the men along the carpet.

Chrissy remained motionless, the katana still held high and ready to swing, the hunting knife aimed at the door. Sophie carefully slipped next to her and laid a soft hand on Chrissy's right wrist, encouraging her to drop her arm. Chrissy wasn't even aware of it moving until she felt the cool metal hunting blade touch her thigh.

"I'm okay." She murmured, coming out of her trance. She inhaled and brought the katana down, watching the stained blade as she lowered it. She smiled knowing that she would be forever thankful to the Samurai for providing her with such a beautiful and effective weapon. The curve of the blade smiled back at her and the adrenaline running through her veins subsided, leaving her with a renewed sense of shock.

"I think you enjoyed that." Sophie commented.

Chrissy snapped her head around and looked Sophie in the face. "Are you kidding me? I was terrified."

"Not as much as he was." Sophie quipped, jerking her head towards the man by the window. "Drop them and let's go downstairs."

"Drop that and I drop you." Eliot muttered, marching over to take the katana from Chrissy. She unwillingly parted with the magnificent sword, locking eyes with Eliot as he slowly uncurled her fingers from the handle.

"I'll show you how to use it later, if you like."

"Ha, she doesn't need any help from you, I can tell you." Sophie stepped between them and put a guiding hand on Chrissy's shoulder. "Now, how about that drink?"

* * *

><p>It was getting late but no one seemed interested in sleep. Sophie had left hours ago for her date after calling Rye and faking car trouble. The four men who had attacked them were bound and gagged and nestled in Parker's room, much to the thief's annoyance. She kept alternating her scowl from the door of her room to Eliot and back again.<p>

Chrissy had learned that the man Eliot had knocked out was an old colleague of Nate's named James Sterling. Parker and Sophie had taken turns in telling her all about their past encounters with him. As each new story unfurled, her understanding of their dislike for him grew.

On her way out, Sophie had picked up her ear bud and gestured at Chrissy. "This is exactly why she needs to be in with us. If she'd had her own ear bud she could have alerted you earlier."

Sophie had explained how she'd just left the apartment when she'd been grabbed from behind. They had handled her roughly and she'd dropped her communication device. Chrissy hadn't missed Nate's reaction to this news; he'd tensed and balled his fists, unintentionally mimicking Eliot.

"I was taking it out until I was at the restaurant when they grabbed me and it just got dropped. You know how distracting it can be with four other voices in your head." Sophie had proffered apologetically.

Not long after Sophie leaving, Hardison had handed Chrissy a bud and told her to keep it about her person at all times.

"No exceptions." Nate had affirmed, looking at each of them in turn.

The small group were huddled over the island, in the kitchen, talking with low voices. Since Eliot had dumped Sterling's unconscious body on the couch, no one had been interested in using the sitting area.

"So what about him?" Parker jerked her head in Sterling's direction.

Eliot shifted his weight but Nate stopped him. "Uh, no, Eliot. He's Interpol now, we don't need that on top of everything else."

"I'd cover my tracks, no one need ever know."

Hardison grinned, "I say we let Chrissy finish what she started."

Parker nodded her head enthusiastically and Eliot smirked. "Not a bad idea." He added.

"Maybe later," Nate joked, enjoying the sudden humorous atmosphere, "but for now I think we can use him to our advantage. Parker, he wants you. It's no coincidence he's searching for you days after the Regent was stolen."

"He thinks I did it?" Parker huffed.

A groaning from the couch brought the conversation to an end. Sterling sat up and ran a hand over his bruised cheek before feeling his way down to his cut throat.

"No, Parker, I know it wasn't you. It was a thief named Alexandre Dubois and he's brought it here to sell. We just don't know where." He twisted to look at them, nodding his recognition at Nate.

Nate tipped his head back. "Sterling." He greeted his old collegue. "Seems you owe Eliot here an apology."

Sterling let out a dry laugh. "Why did I bruise his fist when it hit my face?"

Eliot growled.

"Let it go, man." Hardison advised quietly.

"So what do you want with me?" Parker asked.

"Two things." Sterling groaned again as he stood and made his way over to the kitchen. "I want you to tell me when Dubois contacts you and secondly, I want to know where the diamond is."

"Why would I help you?" Parker questioned indignantly.

"One word: Archie."

Parker flew at Sterling, her arms waving wildly in the air as she screamed every curse she knew. Her body thrashed but she couldn't get past Hardison who had wrapped his arms around her mid drift and lifted her a few inches off the ground.

"A little help?" He gasped as her elbow unintentionally connected with his stomach.

"Nah man, I'm all for letting her at him." Eliot chuckled.

"Aw, Parker, I thought we were friends." Sterling cooed, unruffled by her reaction.

"Now hold on a minute, Parker, let's hear what he has to say." Nate propped himself on his elbows and stared across the room at his former friend. "Go ahead, you have our attention."

Sterling edged around the couch and walked slowly towards them. "He's been on the most wanted list for decades, ironic that we picked him up in a jeweler's in Rome." He smirked.

"What's so ironic about that?" Hardison taunted.

"He was actually paying for his booty when we arrived." Sterling laughed. "All those years of stealing and we couldn't catch up with him, the second he goes legit…" He held his hands in front of his body and threaded his fingers as his gaze sought out the newest member of the group.

"So what makes you think this Dubois will get in touch with Parker?" Eliot snapped, angling himself between his enemy and Chrissy.

Sterling cocked a brow and paused, taking in the scene in front of him. "It's a well known fact that Parker is the best diamond thief the world has ever seen; Dubois has been steadily climbing the ranks, but he's no match for dear Parker. Our sources tell us that as soon as he's offloaded the Regent he's intending to search her out and request an apprenticeship."

"You know, I'm having a problem trusting anything that comes out of your mouth," Eliot turned to Nate, "Are you sure I can't-"

"No." Nate cut him off with a wry smile. "So, if we help you-"

"When." Sterling corrected.

Nate cleared his throat and continued. "What happens to Archie?"

Sterling began circling the kitchen, once again moving to look at Chrissy. Eliot stiffened. "Two years suspended sentence, providing he never steps foot on British soil again."

"And you extradite him to one of the many other countries who are after him?" Nate snarled.

Sterling smirked and continued to walk around the kitchen, his eyes unwavering from their target. "Once he's out of our custody it's entirely up to him where he goes."

"Hm, yeah, see I don't believe that for a second."

"You don't really have a choice, Nate, do you?"

In Hardison's grip, Parker began to struggle once again. "You… You… You bastard!"

"Oh, I do so like you talking dirty, gives you a whole new level." Sterling's eyes briefly glanced at Parker as he tossed her a wink. "Now. We didn't get chance of a proper introduction earlier. Jim Sterling, pleased to make your acquaintance." Sterling extended a formal hand and watched Chrissy expectantly.

_"I'm on my way back, won't be long.__Chrissy, Sterling is trying to weigh you up, figure you out. Let's throw him off the scent a little, make him think you're a new member of the crew. Smile warmly, apologize for the earlier altercation and flirt a little. Let's see what he does."_ Sophie's voice was soothing and gentle as she coaxed Chrissy. Instantly the tension left Chrissy's body and she relaxed. Next to her, Eliot flinched.

"I'm sad to say, the pleasure was all mine." Chrissy drawled, slotting her hand in to his and squeezing softly. "I'm so sorry about our earlier misunderstanding but I see thugs, I get violent." She smiled coyly at the man and licked her lips. "I won't be so aggressive next time," she tilted her head forward and smirked, "unless you like it."

From her peripheral vision, Chrissy saw Eliot take a slow step towards her.

"Excellent." Sophie purred. "Now walk away. He'll follow and try to pry anything he can from you. When he does, I don't want you to tell him anything except your name… Say you're… Annabella."

Chrissy followed Sophie's directions and led Sterling back to the couch.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name." Sterling said, warily.

Chrissy arched a brow "Annabella."

"Annabella? Such a beautiful name, how apt."

Chrissy smiled, demurely.

"Soph, what are you doing?" Eliot hissed, his anger bubbling over.

"I'm going to get Sterling to focus entirely on Chrissy, that way he won't be watching us so closely. It's safer for her to stay hidden, why not tuck Sterling away with her? Now Chrissy, probe him about his job, his private life; anything and everything and remember, everything he ever says is a lie. Oh, and be flirty."

Chrissy sucked in her lower lip and stared intently at the man sat next to her. Her gaze lowered lazily down his suited body and she noticed their thighs, barely millimetres apart. "So, Jim, you work for Interpol… I imagine you don't have much time for socializing." She moved, allowing her leg to touch his.

"Eliot, are you going to be okay with this?" Nate watched his hitter closely as Chrissy obeyed Sophie and cosied up with Sterling.

Eliot glared ferociously back at Nate. "Why wouldn't I be?" His lips curled back against his teeth as he unintentionally grimaced at Chrissy's latest line.

Nate tipped his head forward, silently acknowledging Eliot's reaction.

"Here's what we're going to do. Soph, get back here and take over from Chrissy. Eliot, take his men downstairs and let them go. Parker, when he's gone, get out there and see what you can find out about this Dubois. I want you in all the usual places asking all the usual faces while Hardison checks the net."

"You don't honestly think," Sterling paused, mid smile and turned his back on Chrissy, "this little ploy is going to work, Nate?"

"What ploy? You were the one who burst in on us, Sterling." Nate moved to join Chrissy and Sterling in the sitting area. "Oh, Eliot's just going to show your friends out, hope you don't mind but he's kind of fussy about house guests."

Sterling shrugged nonchalantly.

"I am wondering how you knew where to find us though." Nate sipped his drink casually.

"I make it a priority to know where you all are, at all times." Sterling replied, relaxing back and stretching his arms over the back of the sofa. Chrissy couldn't fail to notice his hand resting just behind her shoulder. "I was surprised, I didn't think Eliot would let any one across his threshold. Why the change of venue?"

"You know what they say, a change is as good as a rest."

Chrissy pretended not to be listening as she stared out of the window and absorbed the conversation. Sterling and Nate danced around each other with veiled insults and questions but neither got the answers they were hoping for, and as time wore on they became increasingly frustrated.

"So are you going to tell me who she is?" Sterling finally ventured, addressing Nate as if Chrissy wasn't sat next to him.

Nate grinned, devilishly. "No."

Behind them the door opened and Sophie breezed in to the room. "Ah, Sterling, still here?" She called.

Sterling laughed. "Like you didn't already know."

Sophie slipped off her coat and joined Nate, Sterling and Chrissy, perching on the arm of the chair Nate was nestled in. She glanced at Chrissy, catching her eye and glancing upstairs. Chrissy wasted no time in taking the hint.

"Well it's been a long day, would you excuse me?" She purred, laying a hand on Sterling's knee.

For a split second he looked flustered, but he recovered well. "Of course, we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other better in the morning."

"You're planning on staying?" Chrissy asked, as innocently as she could.

"Over my dead fuckin' body." Eliot appeared at the door, having just escorted out the unwanted visitors. His hands were folded across his chest and a scowl played on his brow. "You. Out."

"I think I may have outstayed my welcome." Sterling grinned, standing up and smoothing down his black tie. "Adieu, Annabella." He took Chrissy's hand and kissed it, his eyes glued on hers as he did.

"Good night, Jim." She smiled.

"Nate, Sophie." He walked confidently to the door. "Hardison, Parker." He smirked as he passed Eliot. "Eliot. Nice place."

With a growl, Eliot slammed the door hard.

Nate stood and held up a finger, with his other hand he searched under Eliot's coffee table until he found what he was looking for. With a nod he raised his hand in the air and showed the tiny black listening device Sterling had planted.

"Well, that was fun. Busy day tomorrow, shall we?" Nate's light tone was at odds with his body language. Without another word he herded Sophie and Chrissy towards the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm shattered. Night all." Sophie called, beckoning Hardison and Parker.

"Oh, sure. Night." Parker replied, following them up the stairs.

Upstairs, they all traipsed in to Nate's room, finding various locations in which to get comfortable. Sophie sank in to the office chair, Chrissy and Hardison perched on the end of the bed whilst Parker sprawled comfortably in the middle of it. Eliot stood by the door and watched Nate pacing the room.

Chrissy looked over at him and caught his eye. He stared back at her, as stoic as ever.

"Now what?" He asked, his face smooth of emotion.

"We carry on, as before."

"But, it's Sterling." Parker said, shocked.

"Yes, it is." Nate replied, stopping mid-step to look at his thief. "We know Sterling."

"And he knows us." Hardison proffered.

"We've beat him before and we can do it again." Sophie stated, looking at Chrissy.

Chrissy shifted under the weight of Eliot and Sophie's eyes, unable to contribute to the conversation and feeling very inconsequential.

"Nate, he's almost hooked."

"I saw," Nate switched position to look at Sophie.

"Do you think he could?"

He shook his head and shrugged.

"What?" Parker propped herself up on her elbows, her eyebrows knitted together. "What are you talking about?"

"It's… nothing."

"Hold on, what was that?" Eliot narrowed his eyes as he spoke.

"What?"

"That look. That sly glance at Chrissy. What are you planning?"

"Eliot, I-"

"Nate." This time it was Hardison who stepped in. "What are you thinking?"

Nate sighed, bringing his hands up and resting them on his hips. "You're not going to like it."

"Who? Who isn't?" Parker asked slowly.

Again, Nate exhaled. "I want to use Chrissy as bait but I'm not sure how far this might go."

"Whoa, what?"

"Chrissy, this is all your choice but I think we may be able to use Sterling to take down Core." Nate crouched, drawing Chrissy's gaze to his. "But in order to do this, I need him to think that you and he… That there's a chance… Ah. I mean. Uh."

"Honestly, Nate." Sophie tutted disapprovingly. "Chrissy, he wants you to be the honey in our bear trap. He wants you to win Sterling's affections."

"What? No." Eliot boomed, earning him the attention of the room. "Uh, I mean, it's Sterling. The guy is heartless."

"Usually, but I think Chrissy might just hold his attention."

"Please, no offense, but the only way he'd be in to her, was if she swallowed a dozen stolen diamonds and got herself on Interpol's most wanted list." Parker laughed. "She's far too nice for him."

"But Annabella isn't." Sophie argued.

"No, and believe it or not, Sterling isn't a machine. He's been married… twice." Nate's voice rang through the silent room as they digested this new information on their enemy.

Eventually Parker broke the silence. "Sterling?" She cried. "As in James Sterling?"

"Yes."

"No. He'll see straight through it." Eliot remained unconvinced.

"Not if we play it right." Sophie argued. "There's a flicker there already. Wouldn't take much."

"Yes, but," Nate stood up, "this is entirely Chrissy's choice. It's her that will have to put in all the groundwork… I want you to know you don't have to do this, there's no pressure."

Chrissy looked from Nate's soft eyes to Eliot's glare.

"Will it help?" She asked.

Eliot closed his eyes knowing that as soon as Nate answered, Chrissy's mind would be made up and he'd be helpless to change it. He imagined her with Sterling and felt the churning in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes. Yes it would."

Eliot's heart sank into a lake of acid, the bile heading up his throat burning as it rose.

Chrissy nodded. "I meant what I said, Nate. I'll do anything to help. Anything."

She watched Eliot as she spoke, his eyes, squeezed tightly before opening and locking on hers.

"Right. Well."

"Urgh. What if he tries to kiss you?" Parker asked.

Eliot glared at her.

"It's very late and it's been quite the day. Let's get some sleep and we'll reconvene in the morning." Sophie stood up.

"Good idea."

Eliot didn't hear anything else. He blocked out the voices, storming off to his bedroom to deal with his anger alone.

"Eliot, wait." Her voice was tired. "Look, I know you think I can't do this but if it helps-"

"Change the record, Chrissy."

She jolted to a halt and stood looking like he'd slapped her.

"You do what you want, it's got nothin' to do with me." Eliot continued, spilling his fury.

Her gaze hardened as his words sank in. "Good, fine. That's all I needed to know."

She turned on her heel and stalked away from him.

"Fuckin' Sterling." He growled, vowing to get even with the Englishman.


	15. Chapter 15

_Happy holidays! This will probably be my last update before Christmas, so, Merry Yuletide to all. Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review, as with all writers, I love reading what you think of this story so again, thanks so very much!._

_And as always, to my wonderful, patient, Trapper Creek Kaniac - my eternal gratitude for the beta read through and corrections. This time I offer you a semi naked Eliot with a christmas hat, a smile and a whole cracker full of cookies ;o)_

* * *

><p>Stretching out her limbs, Chrissy woke from her slumber feeling refreshed and rested. A movement to her left caught her attention. She sat up, clinging to the bedding wrapped around her.<p>

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare ya."

"Eliot." She breathed.

"Look, I'll keep it short. I was out of line last night and I took it out on you. I'm sorry." He said the lines he'd reheared so many times in his head but didn't feel any better for them.

Chrissy stared at him; tired of the constant dance they were doing around their real emotions. She cleared her throat, readying herself for the words she never imagined she'd be saying. "I'm more than capable of seducing Sterling if it's what is needed and means I'll be free to go outside again without constantly checking over my shoulder. If you've got a problem with this, then spit it out but don't hide like a coward behind some crappy excuse or lie. Give it to me straight, Eliot, or don't you think I deserve the truth?"

He looked angry, his was face blank but his eyes screamed fury. He stood in silence, trembling with rage and glaring at her.

Chrissy waited, knowing that she'd once again overstepped the mark and was going to have to face Eliot's anger. She exhaled, preparing herself for his acidic words and harsh comeback.

"You… I can't decide what I hate more about you; the stubborn streak that will probably end up getting you killed or your childish naivety. Grow the fuck up, sweetheart. I don't care about what you do in your everyday life 'cos that has nothin' at all to do with me, but this, this idiotic play you're gonna try with Sterling will burn us all and I ain't happy about that."

"Oh, really? Well, I have to admit that I find it somewhat odd that this whole plan, was thought up by Nate, the guy in charge, and he doesn't seem to have a problem with it. And what about Sophie? She clearly isn't against it either, seeing as she spent a good hour or two coaching me on the best ways to seduce Sterling."

Eliot opened his mouth but Chrissy refused to let him have any more say in the matter.

"That leaves Parker and Hardison, both of whom wished me luck with out a hint of sarcasm or anxiousness. So tell me, almighty Eliot, what the hell am I supposed to deduce from all of this," she waved her hand in the air, gesturing at his body language, "except the glaringly obvious. You don't want me to do it because you're jealous, but you're too damn cowardly to actually admit that so you choose to hide behind your ridiculous excuses." Chrissy was shouting now, she knew that the others could probably hear her but she couldn't stop the flow of words gushing angrily from her mouth. "Well I'm not taking it anymore; man up or move on."

Huffing, she sat up and yanked back the blankets. Enough was enough.

"You're so fuckin'… Who the hell… You make me…"

She ignored Eliot's ramblings as she stood up. Until he had anything worth listening to she was going to block him out of her mind and focus on the task in hand.

"Damn it, woman."

Eliot stormed forward and griped her upper arm tightly, spinning her around to face him Simultaneously he reached around her and pressed the palm of his hand into her lower back, forcing her hips forward until they collided with his. His mouth was pressed hungrily to hers before she had the opportunity to object as he pinned her tightly to his unyielding body.

Chrissy's body reacted before her head, her arms on autopilot as they traveled up his biceps to his neck. She relaxed in to his embrace and allowed his tongue in to her mouth as their kiss deepened.

Eliot poured all his anger and frustration in to the kiss, holding her as firmly as he felt he could before it would start to hurt her. He kissed her hard, his breaths coming short and quick as he lost himself in the passion.

"It's gone very quiet in there. Do you think he's killed her?" Parker's question drew a muffled laugh from the other side of the door.

Chrissy and Eliot pulled their heads apart and stared at the light wooden door. They waited with bated breath as their hearts hammered in their chests, but they made no move to pull their bodies apart.

"No, I think they're just…" Sophie searched for the right word to answer Parker's query.

"Oh." Parker elongated the word as understanding dawned and she moved away from the door.

Eliot and Chrissy remained locked together, straining against the sound of their own panting to hear Sophie and Parker disappear down the stairs.

"Eliot, this is-"

"Shut up and kiss me." He growled, softly. He didn't want to hear anything else and was tired of her words. His hand held her head steady as he bent down and kissed her lustfully. What she had said was right, and he was tired with pretending differently but he couldn't just give in to his emotions as easily as everyone else.

Whilst Nate had Sophie, and Hardison had Parker, he doubted he could have anyone; his ability to maintain a healthy relationship was not something he was known for. But at the end of the day, when he laid his head down on his pillow, it was Chrissy he thought of, Chrissy he fantasized about, Chrissy he wanted. He grasped her tighter, feeling uncomfortable in the restricting material of his jeans. He wanted her and his body was making no effort to hide this fact.

Chrissy clung to him as her dizzy mind let go of any ability to think clearly. Drunk with his touch, she followed her instincts and allowed her lips to dance with his. He pushed his hands up under her top and stroked her flesh, her back tingling with every touch. The intensity was building and she knew she should stop this before it went any further, but once again his magnetic pull held her fast.

Eliot's hands crawled over her skin and caused her breath to catch in her throat. Slowly Chrissy pulled her head back, suddenly all too aware of the dangerousness of the situation and how close they both were to losing control.

"El-" She began

"Shut up." He reiterated, forcing his mouth back to hers.

She pushed at him, her feeble arms pathetic against his strength. She let her arms drop, knowing that any attempt to stop this were futile. Regardless of how rational she felt in her mind, her body was too charged up.

His lips left hers and slid down her neck.

"This is so fucking stupid." She gasped, the words tumbling from her mouth in a breathy whisper.

He paused, his lips resting on her pulse spot and sighed. "Do you want me to stop?"

She closed her eyes and swallowed. "No… Yes. God, you're a dick!" He moved fractionally but she grabbed him and forced him to stay where he was. "This is so wrong, because… Oh, so many reasons."

"It's complicated." Eliot agreed, his lips brushing her skin as he spoke. She shivered as the contact causing a fresh jolt of lust to surge through him.

"Why can't you just admit that it's more than just sex?"

He released his hold on her and backed away quickly. Anger flashed in his blue eyes. "Because there's nothing to admit. I want you, Chrissy, but I'm not your boyfriend, I'm just a guy you fuck." He turned and a second later his fist met with the wall, disappearing through the plasterboard with a loud bang.

Chrissy jumped. "Eliot? What the hell?"

"I knew you would do this, that's why I don't get involved with girls like you."

Her eyes grew large as she digested his words. "Damn you to hell, Eliot Spencer." She spat. "Don't you dare lay this at my door like I'm some crazy little school kid with a crush on the teacher. I know this isn't some one sided thing and I know you feel more for me than you'll say. You're as fucked up as me, but at least I'm man enough to admit that, yes, I want more and yes, you're fucking with my mind."

She narrowed her eyes and walked up behind him, standing on her tiptoes she put her lips next to his ear. "But I'm not a toy and I won't tolerate this. It's all or nothin' now, Eliot, what's it to be?"

Chrissy waited, praying to every God she never believed in that he'd do the unimaginable and confess his feelings. But he just stood there, his back to her and his fist in the wall.

"Yeah, I thought so." She lowered her voice. "You've made your choice, cowboy, so don't you dare try and control what I do or who I see from here on out. You had your chance and you didn't take it, remember that." She moved away from him, spinning on her heel and walking to the door.

"And from now on, keep your opinions to yourself, I don't wanna hear them."

She opened the door and marched out, letting it swing shut behind her. As she made her way to the stairs her lower lip trembled and her throat constricted but she refused to allow the tears to fall. She'd known all along what kind of a man he was, and to allow herself to have feelings for him was her own stupid fault. She knew she had no one to blame but herself and wallowing in self pity was not an option, so she took a steadying breath and crossed the floor to the coffee pot and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Ah, Annabella, you're awake."

Sterling's voice drifted unexpectedly across the room. Chrissy's eyes open wide. She had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed him sat with Nate and Sophie on the couch.

"Uh, everything alright?" Nate asked, his eyes flicking to the stairs.

Chrissy shrugged and poured out her drink. "Just Eliot being Eliot. I tend to just ignore him now." She retorted flippantly, earning herself a sly smile from Sterling.

"If you'll excuse me." Sophie stood and walked away.

"Something I said?" Chrissy asked, knowing full well that Sophie was heading off as per their plan.

Nate shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Ah, um. No. Really it…"

Chrissy hid a smile as he played his part to perfection. "Go on, go after her." She sighed, feigning frustration.

"I, uh." Nate paused, looking between Sterling and Chrissy, apparently unsure as to whether he should leave them alone.

"Nate, go. We'll be fine." Chrissy assured him with a false confidence.

Nate nodded his head and left.

"And then there were two."

"Indeed." Chrissy replied, joining Sterling on the couch. "You're up and about early."

She watched him from the corner of her eye. Sipping innocently on her drink, she saw his eyes scan her body, lingering briefly on her bruises.

"You're a hitter, then?" He raised a brow and turned to face her.

She folded her bare legs underneath her bottom and smoothed out her shorts and t-shirt. "What makes you think that?"

"Your bruises, the way you handled yourself yesterday, the fact that Eliot isn't your biggest fan – obviously he's threatened by you, I could go on."

As per Sophie's instructions Chrissy shrugged him off, non-committal. "If you say so."

He smirked.

"So what are you doing here, Sterling?" She narrowed her eyes and stared unblinking at him. Chrissy knew that if she followed Sophie's instructions to the letter she'd be fine, so she upped her game by leaning forward, bringing her face close to his. "There's no diamonds here, Englishman," she licked her lips, "only a gem or two." She pulled away and laughed.

Her obvious change of gear unsettled him. He cleared his throat and shifted uneasily in his seat. "I, ah." He stammered warily.

"Oh sweetie, come on, lighten up a little. I'm just having a little fun." Chrissy winked, feeling slightly nauseated as she did so.

The night before Sophie and Nate had planned Annabella's character with precision. She was to appeal to Sterling but infuriate him also. They wanted him on the back foot when Chrissy was around and to that they had to make her unreadable – an almost impossible task.

"_Throw in a few adlibs here and there, be spontaneous. Keep him on his toes. Just… Just have fun with the character and develop her. I think you'll like it when you get in to it." _Sophie had nodded enthusiastically.

Sterling coughed and Chrissy noted his cheeks were slightly flushed. Time to move in for the kill. She unfurled her legs and stood up, her eyes fixed to his as she moved. "Coffee?" She asked with a smile.

He glanced at her now, empty mug. "Ah, uh, I… okay." He spoke slowly, with a cautiousness that showed in his suddenly defensive body language.

Chrissy flashed her brightest smile and held out her hand to him. "Come on then, it's not maid service y'know." Grabbing his hand she encouraged him up, intentionally bumping their bodies as she pulled him off balance. They stumbled, and Chrissy felt her calves brush against the coffee table. "Oh" She squeaked, falling back with dramatic flair.

But she didn't connect with the table. Sterling came to her aid, grabbing hold of her waist and steadying her. She slid an arm around his neck and smiled sweetly up at him. "Thanks."

He looked uncomfortable but he didn't relinquish his hold as he nodded. "Anytime."

"Get out."

Eliot's sudden appearance made Chrissy jump. His blue eyes were glaring at Sterling, who smiled and made a show of righting Chrissy before removing his arms. "Ah, Spencer. Good morning to you, too." He sang cheerily.

Eliot glowered from his position by the stairs. His balled up fists lay by his side but his muscles were tensed and ready for action. "Get. Out." He repeated.

Chrissy could see he meant business. "Tell you what, how about I go throw on some clothes and we get that coffee elsewhere?"

In her peripheral vision she saw Eliot straighten up and his mouth open. "What the fu-"

"Love to!" Sterling boomed, cutting off an obviously seething Eliot.

"Great. I'll meet you downstairs in five." Chrissy grinned, herding Sterling to the front door.

"Maybe I should wait here?"

"No, no. I think Mr. Angry over there might blow a gasket if you stay here any longer. Just give me a sec and I'll be right down." She opened the door and shoved him through, sticking her head around it as she pulled it closed. "Don't go running off now." She purred.

Sterling matched her smile and pointed to the floor. "Two minutes."

"Two minutes." Chrissy echoed, closing the door behind her.

"Are you-" Eliot began, furiously.

"Nope." She held up a hand to silence Eliot as she bounded across the room. "I don't wanna hear it, Spencer." She snapped adopting Sterling's tone.

"Well, you're gonna," Eliot spat, racing after her and following her up the stairs. "You're not going out alone, what if you're seen?"

'So we'll go somewhere private, somewhere cozy, maybe a small little booth where we're separated from the rest of the world, just me and Jim." She stormed in to her room and swung the door closed behind her but Eliot was not deterred. He caught the door and marched in behind her. He stood with his arms folded across his chest as she began removing her clothing.

Chrissy sniffed indignantly as she headed in to the en-suite bathroom. "Stay, go, I couldn't give a damn, but I'm getting ready to go out, regardless."

"You're not going with _him_." Eliot argued.

"You can't stop me." She called above the running water of the shower.

"You're not fuckin' going." He growled angrily.

"Whoa, children, can't we play nice?" Sophie opened the door cautiously before entering the room.

"She _thinks_ she's going out for coffee with Sterling." Eliot remarked, shaking his head in disbelief. "Like we'll just let her walk out of here with _him_."

The water stopped and Chrissy reappeared in a towel. "Coffee, just the two of us, in a quiet, secluded place." She looked meaningfully at Sophie. "Phase two."

Sophie stared at Chrissy with pride and smiled. "Damn, I'm a good teacher."

Chrissy nodded with a smile, opening drawers and dragging out clothes as she did.

"No, not that. Eliot, shift." Sophie shoved Eliot out of her way and headed for a small closet.

"You can't? You're not seriously? You've gotta be joking." Eliot threw his arms up in the air in exasperation. Both women ignored him as they furiously coordinated an outfit that would both interest Sterling and match Annabella's off-the-wall character.

"Damnit Sophie. Nate!" Eliot turned and barged out of the door.

"Okay, remember, keep it moving, don't let him dig. Be flirty." Sophie coached as she pulled the clothes on to Chrissy.

Unclipping her hair, Chrissy pulled a bush through it and recited her instructions.

"There's a cute little café about three blocks east of here. It's quiet and secluded. Take him there." Again the older woman stepped in and began ruffling Chrissy's long tresses as she spoke. "It's very romantic without being obvious, he'll get the hint without you having to say or do anything."

"Seriously?" Eliot exploded in the hallway, his voice reverberating around the apartment.

The bedroom door burst open and he thundered in with Nate hot on his heels. He pointed a finger at Chrissy. "You think that letting her outside in the middle of a con, in which it's imperative the mark thinks she's dead, is a good idea. Not to mention that she's going out with Sterling. Sterling!" He raged. "In case you've forgotten, he's Interpol and he's beaten us every time we've gone up against him. Now you might be willing to sacrifice her in this warped little game of yours but I won't, Nate, she's not some fucking pawn. I won't let you do this.

"Eliot-" Nate held up his hands.

"No! This ain't happening."

"Eliot-" Sophie tried but he shook his head.

"She's not going - I can't believe you think any of this is acceptable." He turned again on Nate. "How can we protect her with him involved? We can't run two separate jobs at once, especially when he's involved."

"You're getting very emotional." Nate observed.

"You're damn right I am! He drugged me, he played us and now you want to offer up the only card we have to him, well I'm not just gonna stand by and watch this time. I'm stepping in, I'm not allowing it."

"Oh, and is this really just about Sterling or is it because it's Chrissy?" Nate asked, calmly.

His provocation worked. Eliot cursed. "You're just as emotionally invested in this as I am, Nate. You wanna prove that you can beat Sterling so bad you'll do practically anything."

"I can beat him." Nate smiled with a cock of his head.

"Eliot." Sophie tried again.

"No! And don't you fight his battle for him Soph. You're as bad as him-"

"Eliot, I think-"

Eliot glared at Sophie. "If you think this idea's so great you should have brought in someone else, a professional. Not Chrissy, who is so emotionally and physically unstable she could quite easily take us all down without even knowing it. Use your head, Soph, think this through"

"Eliot!" Sophie raised her voice, firmly. "It's a moot point now, anyway."

Eliot whirled his body around to face her. "What? Why? Chrissy…" His eyes searched the room.

Sophie cocked her head, "You should have more faith in her, she's better at this than you give her credit for. She hooked you, after all."

"I think what Sophie means," Nate interjected quickly, "is that you are letting your feelings for Chrissy blind you to the fact that she's a damn good grifter." Eliot reddened in anger. "And, we don't need her to do anything except distract Sterling." He paused briefly. "And where is Sterling now, what is he doing?"

Sophie jumped in, her soft voice low and silky. "Sterling is so distracted he hasn't even realized that Parker and Hardison aren't here."

Eliot stood tall and searched the room, a look of confusion flitting across his features. "Where's Chrissy?" A second passed before realization dawned on him. "God damn it!"

"Wait, Eliot, she'll be safe with Sterling. Like you said, he's Interpol, he'll have men watching him the whole time. If anyone tries anything-"

But Eliot wasn't listening. "Chrissy? Chrissy? Chrissy, if you're wearing your bud say something. Fuck it, if you can hear me, I'm coming to get you."

"Eliot, no!" Nate's voice echoed through the quiet apartment, the authoritative tone halting the hitter momentarily.

"Nate, I-"

"She was told not to wear the bud unless she had to. Sterling knows about them and would notice it straight away. He'll be looking for any sign of a tell, it would have exposed her instantly."

"Your argument this morning helped set the wheels in motion, Eliot." Sophie sighed. "We want him to think she's with us under duress. He needs to think that we don't want her and she doesn't want to be here but for some reason she has to be. He'll be dying to find out what she's up to, so much so that he won't notice what we're doing with Core. As far as he's concerned we all pretty much hate her and that she feels the same."

"Yes, and it's not for long. A day or two tops. Just, please, trust me. I know what I'm doing." Nate held Eliot's eyes with his own, trying to reach past the hostility and make him see.

"You'll be telling me it's for the greater good next." Eliot sneered, but he stayed put.

Sophie laughed. "The greater good." She chuckled.

Nate nodded, stepping forward. "You should maybe go after her(,) though. Sterling will be expecting one of us to keep tabs on them, might as well be you, he already knows you don't trust him and he's beginning to think that you and she don't exactly see eye to eye."

"On it." Eliot moved quickly.

"They've gone to-"

"I know where they are." He called, grabbing his jacket and slipping out of his front door. He knew exactly where to find them.

"Eliot, stay calm. Remember she's grifting. And for God's sake, try not to kill Sterling." Sophie's voice drifted through the comms.

Eliot punched the elevator button and began his descent. "I can't promise anything." He retorted, smiling to himself as he imagined choking the last breath from Sterling's smug face.

The image and smile remained with him as he made his way to the small bakery a few blocks away. In his mind he saw all the interesting and painful ways he could torture the Englishman and his smile grew. As he rounded the last corner he was almost whistling to himself, his mood lighter than it had been all day, until he saw the couple through the window. Sitting in a booth, side by side, intently leaning towards one another, Chrissy and Sterling looked like a couple in love. She had her hand on Sterling's upper arm and a delighted smile on her face whilst he whispered something in her ear.

Eliot shook.

"I'ma fuckin' kill him." He growled.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello again, I sincerely hope everyone had a great holiday time!

Thanks again for all your reviews. I'm always excited to read what you guys think of this story. Here's the next instalment, hope it's been worth the wait :)

As always, my deepest gratitude to Trapper Creek Kaniac for taking the time to Beta - more Eliot and cookies on the way to you!

* * *

><p>Eliot stood glaring through the window at the couple that remained oblivious to his presence. He forced his body to remain rigid despite his overwhelming urge to rip the door from its hinges and tear Sterling's head from his body.<p>

"We've found Dubois. The Regent is going through the auction room tonight as we suspected." Parker confirmed through the comms.

"Good work, guys, Sophie will head over to Rye now. Eliot, I know this isn't the easiest of tasks but I want you to stay on Sterling but don't interrupt them. Tail them, that's all. Can you manage that?" Nate asked with a hint of doubt.

"Of course I can." Eliot hissed, unsure of the words as he spoke them.

"Okay people, Hardison, I want you with Chan, like we discussed. Don't go overboard, just nice and easy."

"Nate," Parker whispered, her tone panicked, "He wants to take me out for lunch."

"That's good, Parker. Stay with him as long as you can. We need him."

Eliot shook his head and tried to ignore the conversations buzzing in his ear. His blue-eyed stare was fixed on the couple that had yet to notice him. With gritted teeth he entered the warm, welcoming café and slid into a booth four down from Chrissy. He sat, rigidly glaring at Sterling's back. Over Sterling's shoulder Chrissy's eyes flickered briefly to him but his presence there didn't appear to affect her at all.

"You still haven't told me anything about your involvement with them, though." Sterling smiled, his fingers trailing up and down the white mug set on the table in front of him.

Chrissy chuckled softly. "You're eager, I'll give you that." She found his eyes and held them with her gaze. "I don't know you, why would I tell you anything?" She asked playfully.

"Oh… You will." He replied confidently.

"What?" Chrissy smirked, warming to the man despite her better judgement. "Know you or tell you?"

Sterling laughed. "Both."

"You're very sure of yourself."

Suddenly his smile dropped and his face was inches from hers. "Whatever it is you think you're doing, this game, I wouldn't advise you carry it on."

Chrissy's heart exploded in her chest at his deadly voice, and altered attitude.

"They aren't the kind of people you want to get into bed with, if you catch my drift." He leaned closer and whispered in to her ear. "I wouldn't linger in Nate's crew for long, my dear."

Over Sterling's shoulder, Eliot tensed him arms and looked deep in to Chrissy's eyes. With a frown she moved away from Sterling, her heart hammering painfully inside her ribcage as she attempted to keep her cool façade.

"Who said I'm even a part of that motley crew?" She spat with disdain. "You've seen the way they behave around me, I'm hardly in their inner circle. Don't worry, Jim, there's certainly no love lost between us and I have no intentions of staying with them any longer than I have to." She relaxed her stiff body and slid a little closer to her companion, grasping the knife in front of her as she did. "They're a pain in my ass, and the sooner I'm rid of them, the better." The point of the knife brutally speared a piece of syrup-drenched waffle before she raised it to her mouth.

Sterling watched her in quiet contemplation for a moment, clearly deciding whether he believed her words or not. After a while he cocked his head. "I hope for your sake that there is true conviction behind your words." His wary eyes swept over her face.

Chrissy mirrored his body language and stared silently at him for a second. "Such a shame." She declared as she stood, dropping her knife back onto the plate with a loud clatter. "I held such high hopes for you." She sighed. "Oh well, you win some, you lose some. Good bye, James and good luck in your ghost hunt, because that's what it is, you know. You have no idea what's really going on under your own nose because you're too mesmerized by the smoke and mirror act Nate's performing."

She haughtily swept out of the booth and crossed the floor, making her way to the door. As she passed Eliot she stared at his now relaxed posture, the mug he cradled in his hands half tilted to his lips, as he paused momentarily. She wanted to scream at him but instead she carried on out through the door and on to the cool autumnal street.

She had walked a block, at most, before Sterling caught up with her.

"Annabella, wait. Tell me what I need to know. Let's take them down together." He caught hold of her arm and forced her to stop.

An image played in her mind as Sterling's grip forced her to relive the intimacy she'd shared with Eliot, that morning.

She turned, a furious glint in her eye as she glared at his hand on her leather-clad arm. "Let go." She commanded in a cold voice.

He dropped his hand immediately, switching tactics as he did. "I'm Interpol. Anything you want, I can get. Any misdemeanors you've committed, I can make them go away." He raised an eyebrow. "Help me do this and you can name your price."

She looked him up and down and shifted her weight onto one leg. Her hand found her hip as she seemingly assessed his offer. Finally she shook her head. "I don't trust you."

He thought for a second before answering. "Fine, we'll lay it all out in a contract, signed by me and verified by Interpol." He crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

"Anything?" She questioned.

"Absolutely. No questions asked."

"And what if it's some_one _rather than some_thing _I desire?"

Sterling visibly shrank a little under her unwavering eyes as they narrowed to dangerous slits. When she spoke again, it was with a hard edge to her tone.

"You have no idea what I'm capable of, so listen very carefully. I don't play games, Sterling. I won't tolerate any double dealing or backstabbing. If we make this contract then you adhere to it. Do not attempt to cross me or I will kill you, Interpol or not, do I make myself clear?"

"Hang on a minute-"

"No! If you want me, then you'll do as I ask. You're not the first official organization I've dealt with and you won't be the last. I know perfectly well that it would be one hell of an achievement on your part to bring these players down but you won't take me with them. Got it?" She paused, crossing her arms and leaning back on to her heels. After a heartbeat she casually glanced up the street, awaiting his reply.

"Fine, you have my word, now name your terms."

He wasn't happy, that much was clear, but she'd won the first battle; now to finish the war.

"There's only one thing I want but you won't agree to it."

"Try me."

She licked her lips and checked the street. On the west corner of the intersection, Eliot stood looking at a bus schedule and chatting on a phone. To anyone else on the street it was innocent enough, but Chrissy realized at that point that he was sent to follow her. Her eyes gazed up at the sky, not wanting to draw attention to him as she searched her peripheral vision for any sign of Sterling's men.

"Well?" Sterling asked, trying to hide his impatient frustration.

She counted three and looked for her quickest exit if things began turning ugly.

"I want Archie Leech." She retorted in a bored voice.

Sterling laughed. "Oh. Ho! I didn't see that one coming." He admitted gleefully. "Tell me, my dear, what do you want with Archie?"

She smirked. "I couldn't possibly tell a man of the law what I want with an international thief." Her lips curved upwards as she spoke. "However, I can tell you that Parker wouldn't like my plans one little bit." She sneered.

Sterling eyed her. "If I hand him over to you, can I be sure he won't be harmed?" He asked slowly.

She closed the gap between their bodies and laced her fingers through his. Putting her lips to his ear she whispered quietly, "No. But I can assure you that many of his withered, old bones will be broken and he will probably lose his voice from screaming in absolute agony." She moved, angling her face to look in to his eyes. "Is that a problem, James?" She purred.

He faltered for a moment as doubt and something else danced in his dilated pupils.

"No. What happens after he leaves my custody is of no concern of mine. But there is one little problem."

"Which is?" She already knew the answer but she was so close to the hook, she couldn't afford to take short cuts now.

"I promised him to Nate."

She smiled. "Actually as I recall you promised to let him go. In your own words, you have no control over what happens when he's no longer your prisoner." She licked her lips and pulled his body towards her, pressing herself against him in what she hoped was a seductive manner. "What do you think? I get Archie, and you… Well, you, sir, get me." Shocking herself, she touched her lips to his and waited. Would he take the bait? Did she appeal to him as Nate and Sophie had guessed?

He backed away quickly but didn't release her hands. Silently he pulled her down a small dead ended alley situated to his left. The space was dark and dingy, and completely secluded form the main street. Before she could question him, he pulled her close and kissed her roughly, his frantic pace and muffled pants catching her completely off guard. But it took her just a second to recover her composure. She kissed him back and murmured into his mouth as he greedily grabbed at her flesh.

She breathed deeply, trying hard to swallow down her alarm at his sudden change of pace. As Sterling held her tightly, Chrissy ran her hands up his back. It wasn't how she'd particulary wanted to spend her day, but, kissing Sterling wasn't as horrendous as she'd imagined it would be.

However, he wasn't Eliot. She pictured the hitter in her mind and tried to ignore the burning shame as Sterling pulled away and started walking back out to the street.

"Sorry dear, but I can't be seen, fraternizing with the enemy, so to speak." He chuckled as he caught sight of her flushed face, mistaking her anguish for attraction.

She cleared her throat and smoothed down her clothes, hating herself for allowing it to get so physical. "No apology necessary." She smiled. "It's not like I want it out there on the streets that I'm in any way involved with Interpol." With an air of arrogance she strode past Sterling and down the street, heading in the opposite direction Eliot was. She couldn't face him on top of everything else that had just happened.

"Come on then, let's go get this show on the road." She called, sauntering down the road.

Sterling was at her side in no time, a cocky smile on his smug face. "Where are we going?"

She laughed. "I'm going to show you what's behind Nate's mirrors." She hailed a cab. "Leave your men behind, if they draw attention to us then we're done."

Sterling thrust his hands in to his pockets. "Why the cab? I've got a ca-"

"To say you're an international spy, you're not exactly bright, are you? They'd notice the car in a second, now get your ass in the cab and do as I say."

A look of outrage crossed Sterling's face, but it passed quickly and was replaced by humor. "I can't decide if I like you or-"

"There is no 'or', Jim, you adore me, plain and simple, now c'mon. I've a story to tell you and I think you're gonna like it."

Chrissy smiled widely and patted the seat she had just slid across. To her delight, Sterling climbed in next to her and settled himself down. She had him hooked.

From his vantage point at the top of the street, Eliot watched as Chrissy and Sterling climbed in to a cab and were driven away.

"I lost them, they're in a car heading east-"

Nate interrupted him. "They're heading to Core, get yourself over there but stay low."

"What? W…Why?" Eliot stuttered. "I… How could you possibly know that and why the hell would she go within a mile of that place?"

"Because that's the plan." Nate simply retorted.

"What plan? What are you doing?"

A sigh sounded down the comms and Eliot could tell that Nate was growing weary of his constant doubting.

"Last minute detail, nothing to worry about. All you need to do is tail them. Stay with them until they leave and then wait for Hardison. He may need help, depending on his exit strategy."

"Hey," Hardison complained, "I got this."

"Uh huh." Came Nate's reply.

"Fuck this shit!" Eliot snarled, storming back to his apartment to get his car. He was less than impressed that Chrissy was alone with a man who, in Eliot's eyes, would be doing the world a favor if he just dropped dead. Add to this that they were heading for the place that was most dangerous for her right now and he was teetering on the edge. He was far from happy. His barrage of cursing continued until Parker shrieked through the comms for him to stop.

"I can't hear what Alexandre is saying through all your bad language." She scolded.

Eliot huffed loudly. "Like I give a-"

"Eliot, she's heading back to the apartment for twelve thirty. You've exactly one hour and twenty three minutes until you can speak to her, do you think you can keep it under wraps for that long because if not…"

"Fine. Whatever." Eliot snapped angrily.

"Good. Hardison, talk to me."

"Chan's in. He's far too greedy to miss out on this opportunity. Like you said, three words and he was practically begging on his knees."

"Where is he now?"

"Getting the components. He and his men are working at break neck speed to get this ready"

"Excellent. Parker?"

She sighed. "Not so great, he won't part with it."

"Meh, no great surprise there. Did you make the change?"

"Yeah, he doesn't suspect a thing." Parker chirped.

"Good. Stay on him though; we don't want him getting in the way. Soph?"

"Paperwork deposited and rain checked for tonight."

Nate inhaled. "It's all on Chrissy now." He said quietly.

Eliot growled, his bubbling anxiousness playing unwanted scenarios in his mind. His arms twitched, he needed to hit something and soon. Preferably, Sterling.

"Jim," Chrissy's voice was quiet as they sat in the back of the cab, looking over at the glass building that housed Core Industries, "welcome to Core Industries, home of Professor Chan and his CEO Jack Rye. They are the prospective buyers of the Regent that you're so desperately seeking, but that's not the bigger picture here. The reason Nate's getting so clandestine and jumpy around you, is because he's on the cusp of destroying Chan and Rye."

Sterling's eyebrows rose. "Tell me more."

"You know the score, a bleeding heart story pled her case, something or other about a boyfriend or girlfriend snuffing it under questionable circumstances."

Sterling gave out a dry laugh. "Oh Nathan, always championing the sob stories."

"Indeed." Chrissy tapped on the glass separating them from the driver. "Take us back to Peal Street."

"Wait, what?" Sterling swung around and looked at the building as they pulled away. "What's going on?"

Chrissy sat in silence, her eyes front and center, ignoring Sterling and his open confusion.

"I don't understand." He turned to her having regained his composure. "What's going on?"

"I've given you half of what you need. Now I want a signed contract, verified by your superior, stating that Archie is to be released at exactly eight o'clock tonight. After I have that, I'll tell you the rest."

Beside her, Sterling smiled. "You don't trust easily, do you?"

"Why would I?"

"Fine, I'll meet you back at the café at two pm. I'll bring you the contract and you'll tell me what I need to know." His voice, although soft, was threatening and dangerous. Obviously he meant business.

"Yes, I'll tell you what you need to know and then some."

He smirked. "You truly are a wonder, Annabella…" He drew her name out, waiting for her to provide him with her surname. She tutted.

"Please, if I give you my name you'll go running back to HQ and look me up. Chances are, if you did that, you'd drop what you're doing and take me back with you instead."

"Mm." He looked her up and down, his eyes following her curves slowly. "Maybe I'll take you anyway."

The double entendre was not lost on Chrissy and she forced her lips in to a sly grin. "I doubt you could handle me, sugar, but it sure would be fun finding out."

The cab halted and the driver turned expectantly. Chrissy stared at Sterling long enough for him to get the hint. He pulled out his wallet and paid.

"Much obliged." He muttered to the cabbie as they climbed out.

"And now I must bid you adieu." Chrissy breathed, looking deep in to Sterling's brown eyes and liking her full lips. He swallowed before clearing his throat.

"Two o'clock. Don't be late."

"For you? Never."

With a sway of her hips she walked away, forcing herself to keep her gait slow and relaxed all the way back to Eliot's apartment. She was sure she hadn't been followed but she wasn't about to take any chances or blow her cover.

Pulling open the glass door, she was startled to find Eliot standing by the elevator bank, his eyes dark and narrowed.

"Eliot." She greeted him curtly, stepping forward so she was level with him but avoiding his glare.

He jabbed a button, his eyes remaining on her and his lips sealed. As the cheerful ding announcing the arrival of their transport echoed around the empty lobby he seized her arms and shoved her inside the small room.

"Oof!" She exclaimed as her body met with the wall. "Really, Eliot? Was there any need?"

She was growing accustomed to his hostility and roughness and so, was not flustered when he rounded on her.

"And just what the fuck have you and _Sterling_ been doing, huh?"

His brought his face to hers and she couldn't help but notice how flushed with anger his skin was.

She stared back at him, calm and composed. There was nothing he could say to ruffle her feathers, and she made it obvious as she leaned lazily back against the wall.

"Exactly what Nate told me to do."

"Is that right?" He moved away, copying her body language as he slunk back against the doors.

In her head Chrissy imagined the elevator stopping and the doors sliding open, dropping his obnoxious ass on the floor.

"Feel good did it?"

There were a thousand insults she wanted to scream back at him, a million words that would cut through his smug expression and gnaw away at his cold heart but she held her tongue. Saying nothing was a far better way of riling him than any reproach she could muster.

He pulled his communication bud from his ear and hit the stop button, wearing a mean smile as he did.

"You know the difference between you and a whore?" Eliot sneered.

Chrissy inhaled and prepared herself for his childish tantrum. She had no doubt that he was going to be as vicious as he possibly could so she braced herself.

"No?" He continued. "I'll tell you then, shall I? Nothing. Not a damn thing. You're no better than the women who parade themselves on the streets for a cheap dollar, except they don't try and lie to themselves about what they're doing. Today you were no better than a two-bit whore!"

She clenched her jaw and took in a slow, steadying breath. He would not get to her this time, regardless of how cruel his words were. He was sulking, like a child and him lashing out like this only proved what she knew deep down. He was jealous that she'd been with Sterling but instead of openly admitting that, he was acting out. She remained stoic, as she examined her nails.

"You're not even going to attempt to deny it then." Eliot's lips curled back. "Was he good? Did you enjoy it? Did he at least make you come?" He mocked, crudely.

Despite herself, Chrissy's jaw dropped. "Excuse me?" She gasped, her large eyes wide with disbelief.

Eliot smirked, happy to have coaxed a reaction from her.

Chrissy snapped her jaw shut, aggravated that he'd managed to provoke a response. Slowly her shock faded in to anger. "And what if I did? What's it to you?"

His triumph was short lived as his conceited smile dropped. His eyes lowered to the floor, her words having more of an impact on him than she could have imagined.

"No," She whispered, losing the spiteful edge to her voice. "I didn't sleep with him, but," she paused, wondering why she was bout to confess to him. She sighed. "I did, however, kiss him."

She refused to look at him as he raised his face to hers. If he hated her before then God alone knew what he thought of her now.

"You kissed him?"

"Yes."

Silence. Chrissy waited, her cheeks burning with shame.

"Did you…" He trailed off, his mouth opening and closing as he searched for the right words. "Was it good?"

Chrissy let out a snort of resentment. "What the hell does it have to do with you?" She shot, suddenly angry with him. "You have no right to ask about any of this." She shouted.

How dare he make her feel bad when she'd done nothing wrong. He had no say in what she did or who she did it with so who the hell was he to make her feel so wrong about her actions. Chrissy seethed, knowing that he never questioned Sophie's methods with her marks.

Her eyes narrowed as she found his and she snarled with undiluted fury. "Yes! Yes it was good. It was soft and passionate and delicious, if you must know. He was a true gentleman and yes, he knows how to treat a lady."

Eliot reacted like she'd slapped him. His head whipped up and he drew himself up to his full height.

"You're no lady." He hissed.

"And you are a childish, obnoxious, deluded moron! You think you have a right to dictate everything and make everyone do things your way, but you don't. You think I wanted to flirt with him? Kiss him even? Fuck you and you're high horse, Eliot, because you're nothing but a damn hypocrite."

She turned her back on him, grasping the polished silver handrail tightly as she attempted to regain control. Behind her, Eliot growled.

" Coherently put, I applaud you." Chrissy muttered sarcastically.

"You had a choice. There was plenty of other ways we could have dealt with this but-"

"But what? I did what Nate asked me to do. I didn't say I was happy about it, but I trust him. What?" She turned and met his icy stare. "Are you really going to stand there and tell me you've never done something you didn't want to?" His eyes flickered briefly from hers. "How many times has Nate asked you to do something you didn't want to do, but you did it anyway?"

"You could have…" The fight was drained out of him as he mumbled his reply.

"What? Said no and made this whole thing ten times harder for you?"

"Harder?" Out of nowhere, Eliot's anger returned. "You think that there is _anything_ harder for me than imagining you with _him_?" He snapped his jaw closed and spun away, hitting the relevant button to restart the elevator as he realized his mistake.

Chrissy closed her eyes and balled her fists. _Not again_, she thought, resisting the urge to wrap her arms around him and pull him close. He had made his choice that morning and she had to stick to it now.

"Don't you dare." She whispered, her voice trembling with emotion. "You could have had me, I offered everything I have to you and you turned me down so don't you dare try and guilt your way out of this. You're in the wrong and nothing, _nothing_, you say now will change that. I'm sorry, Eliot, more than you will ever know, but you chose this path and there aren't any forks in the road that will alter it. So, unless you have anything constructive to say to me, leave me the hell alone!"

The doors slid open and without a second glance she ran past Eliot, tears stinging her eyes and blurring her vision. She took a calming breath as she wrapped her fingers around the door handle.

"You coming?" She asked, peeking over her shoulder.

Eliot watched as she opened the door and slipped away from him, his heart aching at the image of her pained, tearful eyes.

Her words echoed in his head as he moved slowly towards the opening.

Nothing you could say…

_What if I told you that, I think I love you,_ he thought miserably, following in her wake like a zombie. _What if I told you that?_ He wondered, watching her flopping onto his couch and relaying her version of the morning.

But he couldn't tell her. He wasn't even sure he knew what love was.

Nate's face looked up expectantly. "Okay, let's move it along. Eliot, you know what to do."

Eliot stared back, caught in the bitter irony. If he knew what to do, he wouldn't be in this predicament, but that wasn't what Nate was talking about. He nodded once and headed up to his room.


	17. Chapter 17

_As always, heartfelt thanks for anyone who has taken the time to review. And to my wonderful Beta for catching the many mistakes._

* * *

><p>Less than an hour later, from the head of the kitchen island, Nate laid the plans out across the flat surface and looked into the five pairs of eyes watching him.<p>

"In," He checked his watch, "twenty-four minutes Chrissy will meet with Sterling, she'll get the contract and give him the rest of the info. Eliot's arranged Archie's pick up and he'll be back in the country by breakfast. As far as Sterling's concerned, Annabella has taken Archie so he won't be following up on him."

"There's a crew watching his family too, just in case." Eliot reassured Parker, who stood opposite him frowning.

Parker shifted her weight and glanced to her left, looking to Nate to confirm. On her right, Hardison was leaning over the counter, his eyes scanning everything that Nate had laid out. He wore a mask of concentration as he triple checked the data.

Nate nodded at his thief. "With the contract, Archie will be untouchable on British soil and as soon as he's in the air any hopes of the FBI tracking him are gone. He's going to disappear as far as all law enforcers are concerned." He picked up a photograph of a skinny man wearing a black tailored Armani suit. The strangers dark hair hung loosely around his eyes that were covered by large aviator sunglasses.

"Dubois." Nate announced. "He is scheduled to rendezvous at Core at exactly half past nine this evening, where he's expecting at least four people to be bidding on his item." Nate turned to Chrissy who was between Eliot and Sophie. She snapped her eyes to the man talking to her and tried to take in what he was saying. "Usually, in these situations the thief would use a third party to sell on the goods, but Dubois refuses to let anyone else take the credit for his heist. He's trying to build his reputation and he's taking needless risks in doing so."

"These markets, Zanzibar Markets as they're known, are usually far more secretive." Sophie began, stretching past Chrissy and Eliot to snag a particular photograph. "Here, this is the room they're using for the auction. What would normally happen is a screen or laptop would be positioned at the front of the room, they would show live feed of the diamond but wouldn't actually have it in the room or necessarily building with them. They all then write down sealed bids on a card that has a unique number on and then they leave. No names, no chance of anything getting traced back. Weeks later the item would be shipped to the winning bidder and the whole event would become undetectable. But, it would appear that Dubois' ego has gotten the better of him." Sophie smiled. "Since spending a little time with Parker and being seen out with her, he's realized that people will assume that she was the master thief who stole the Regent."

"So he's taking the diamond along with him." Chrissy said.

"Exactly. Any questions?" Nate checked his watch. "Good, everything is in place."

"I just need the schematics…" Hardison cocked his head and held his hand out towards Chrissy.

"Right here." She pulled some folded sheets from her pocket and passed them over.

"Ready?" Parker asked.

Chrissy nodded. "Let's finish this."

The group went their separate ways, scattering to various rooms in the apartment. Chrissy ran to her room and grabbed her jacket. As she moved towards the exit she saw a large hair clip that belonged to Sophie, on the desk. She snatched it up and roughly pulled back her hair.

"I can be Sophie, I can do this." She muttered sliding the pretty item in to her locks.

Without hesitating she slipped on her jacket, bounded out of the room and down the stairs to the door. She didn't bother saying goodbye as she slipped quietly through the entrance of the apartment, the team knew where she was going and as per the plan, Eliot wouldn't be too far away.

Eliot.

The man had hardly looked at her since their latest spat and although she knew she should be relieved, it was killing her. If all went to plan, by the time Archie landed she'd be a free woman. She'd have no more ties to Nate or his crew and would no longer have a valid reason for hanging around.

After tomorrow, she'd probably never see him again.

"Watch your back."

She jumped as the subject of her thoughts caught her off guard.

"Huh?" She mumbled, as he joined her at the elevator.

"With Sterling, I mean. No matter what he promises, ya can't trust him."

Chrissy shook her head. "Don't worry, I'm not about to switch sides."

The elevator arrived and Eliot surprised her by getting in with her.

"What…?"

"Like I said, I don't trust him, I'm not letting you near him without me."

They traveled in silence. Eliot, with his eyes fixed forward and Chrissy, with her gaze on her feet. On the outside she projected a calmness that gave no indication of her inner turmoil.

The floors counted down, taking them closer to the end of their journey. In her peripheral vision she watched his hand twitch and he sighed.

"Eliot-" She started as he turned and said "Chrissy."

They both stopped, looking at one another expectantly. "Go on." Chrissy urged.

"I just wanted to apologize." He mumbled. "What I said, I… I shouldn't… I'm…"

Chrissy felt her resolve melt at his remorsefulness. "Damn it, Eliot." She moaned. "You can't keep doing this, it's not fair." She sucked in her bottom lip, inhaling deep breaths to ward off the emotions that were beginning to suffocate her. "You know how I feel about you, and yet you insist on pushing my buttons. I can handle you being an ass, but this… You… This I can't shut out."

For the second time that day Eliot stopped the elevator. His soft gaze drank in her vulnerability and he had to grit his teeth to prevent himself from kissing her. His body protested as he locked his muscles, unwilling to start something he knew would be impossible to stop.

"If there were any other way." He stated gently. "If we could have that relationship you're talking about, don't you think we would by now?" He ran his hands through his hair before dropping them down to grasp hers. "I hardly know you and you certainly have no idea about me and yet I can't stop this God damn pull you have on me. Damn it, I'm Eliot-fuckin'-Spencer, I shouldn't give a crap about who you kiss or…" He growled quietly in frustration. "But you're in my head and I can't shake your hold on me."

Chrissy tried to quell the growing hopefulness that was building inside her. She knew that somewhere along the line he was going to pull back and when he did she was going to get hurt all over again, but she couldn't help herself. The look on his face and the tenderness in his voice hypnotized her and bypassed all her natural defenses.

Eliot exhaled. "But this time tomorrow, you'll be gone and we'll have moved on to our next job."

A small crease formed on Chrissy's brow. She knew what he was saying was true, she'd known it from the start but someone had forgotten to pass on the 'don't get attached' memo to her heart. He reached up and stroked his thumb over her frown.

"Don't look at me like that, sweetheart." He pleaded, touching his forehead to hers. "It's not like any of this is easy on me."

"I know." She said, her voice heavy with sorrow. "I know all of this and I swore that first time that I wouldn't develop feelings for you, but you're not so easily ignored and you're even harder to forget, cowboy." A single tear slid down her cheek and she burned with embarrassment as she swept it away. "I didn't want to fa… To feel this for you, honest to everything holy, I didn't." A wry smile adorned her gloomy face. "Turns out I didn't have a choice."

"I-"Eliot began but Chrissy held up a hand to silence him.

"Don't. Don't say anything else, there's nothing left to say that will change any of this so let's just get on with this the best we can and…" She faltered, the words caught in her throat as she tried to say a private goodbye to the man she was sure she was in love with.

Eliot reached forward for her but she moved out of his grasp. To fold now would make the task of leaving even harder.

He nodded at her, understanding both her pain and her action. Keeping his eyes on her he released the elevator and they made their way to the lobby in mutual understanding.

An overwhelming sadness enveloped Chrissy as the doors opened and she walked forward, away from her new friends that would soon be memories, and away from Eliot.

"I won't be far away." He promised softly.

_Give it twenty-four hours and you might as well be the other side of the world_. She thought poignantly.

Checking the large clock on the wall her heart lurched as she realized she now only had seven minutes until she was due to meet Sterling. She cursed and rushed to the door, pushing through it, she sprinted down the street as fast as her heels would allow her.

Her mind raced as quickly as her body, rerunning the bittersweet revelation that Eliot had made. She couldn't stop herself from wondering 'what if,' even though each new scenario she thought of tore another little piece of her heart apart.

She arrived at the café, out of breath and flushed but at least she was on time. Catching her breath, she entered the snug room and slid in to the booth next to Sterling. He appraised her disheveled look and raised a brow.

"Not as easy getting away as I thought it was going to be, I think they suspect something." She muttered by way of an excuse.

"I took the liberty of ordering your coffee." Sterling said, ignoring her words.

Chrissy noted his lack of charm and friendliness and began to worry. "Thanks." She offered, shrugging out of her jacket and forcing her body to relax back against the comfortable seat. "So, where's my contract?"

Sterling smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "In my car."

Chrissy's blood ran cold. He was changing the game and she didn't know the rules. "Then I suggest you go get it." She matched his coolness with false bravado.

"Oh no, if you want it so badly you'll come with me. Besides, it's a little more private in my car. We wouldn't want Parker or _Eliot _stumbling across us signing it would we?"

Her mind whirled. He had her; there was no way she could refuse but she still had the information he needed, so she still had leverage.

"Fine. Just, let me drink my coffee first, it's been an interesting morning and I could do with the caffeine." She knew she needed to stall to give Eliot time to get into position. If she was being forced in to Sterling's car, she wanted to know that at least one other person knew where she was.

Sterling merely waved his hand in acceptance. Whatever had happened in the brief time they were apart, his whole attitude towards her had changed. He was distant and cold, only looking at her when he absolutely had to.

The waitress arrived with their drinks and Sterling smiled genuinely at her. Chrissy watched him carefully as she sipped her coffee. He knew something, that much was obvious, but what?

Seconds later he set down his cup and stood. "Shall we?"

It was more of a statement than a question and he gave Chrissy no time to respond. Instead he made his way to the door. Chrissy searched through the window but saw no sign of Eliot. She trembled slightly as a thousand concerns flitted through her head. What did Sterling know and what had caused his sudden mood swing? Standing to her feet, she followed her companion outside. He strode on ahead, not bothering to see if she was following, until he drew level with a silver Mercedes. His hand grasped the handle and he flung the car door open, cocking his head to invite her inside.

She paused and eyed him with trepidation. Everything instinct told her to turn and run but Nate's plan depended on Sterling.

"I haven't got all day." Sterling called impatiently.

"I don't trust you." Chrissy retorted.

"If you want this contract then you have no choice."

"If you want the information I have, then-"

"No!" Sterling shouted, his face red with anger. "I've shown you good will but I've had enough of your games. Until I get anything useful from you, we'll do things my way."

Chrissy's heart pounded in her chest. He was leaving her little choice; without him Nate's plan would collapse.

"Fine, let's play by your rules." She walked towards him and glared at his victorious grin.

Sterling moved aside and allowed her to slip in to the car's interior, glancing around the street as he did. Once she was in, he climbed in next to her and slammed the door shut.

"Drive." He instructed gruffly to his chauffeur.

"Wait? Where…?"

"Ah, my dear." Sterling chuckled. "You're under arrest for the murder of Samantha Peters. We're extraditing you back to Britain." he pulled a gun from a hip holster and cocked it. "Please come quietly, I'd hate to ruin such a lovely car."

The color drained from Chrissy's face as she processed his words. He smirked.

"You were right, the first thing I did was run a search on your name, although we only had half of it, but that wasn't too problematic. Your description and alias gave us everything we need, Annabella Cross. Or should that be, Faith Jones? Figures you'd be in cohorts with Sophie Devereaux, and it also explains your weapons training." He chuckled gleefully. "You're a catch and a half, my dear." His smile dropped and he turned on her. "Now, tell me what Nate's up to."

Eliot watched from the shelter of the alley as Chrissy climbed in Sterling's car.

"Nate, something's up. This doesn't feel right. Sterling's up to something and Chrissy looks worried."

"Where is she now?"

"He's just… Shit! They're in his car heading south on Highton Avenue. I'm on foot Nate, I can't follow." Eliot stepped out of the shadows and watched as the car disappeared around a corner.

"What car are they in?" Hardison asked.

"Silver Mercedes, C Class Saloon."

"Okay, Eliot, get back here. Hardison, see if you can follow-"

"On it." Hardison interrupted.

"On my way." Eliot grunted, picking up his pace and running back to his apartment.

Chrissy looked around her holding cell. The gray concrete walls were bare and held no windows, the only source of light coming from the fluorescent strip above her, which buzzed noisily.

She estimated she'd been locked in here for around an hour in total. It had taken them about twenty minutes to reach the underground parking lot leading to this building, so she figured it must be nearing three forty five.

She stared at her reflection in the floor to ceiling one-way mirror opposite her and rubbed at her wrists where the handcuffs were chaffing. She was chained to a bolted down metal table and sat in an uncomfortable metal chair.

In her head she was repeating the same three words over and over. _Just keep calm, just keep calm. _She still had a job to do and she fully intended to complete it.

The singular door to the room opened and in walked Stirling with a second man flanking him. Wordlessly they sat in the plastic chairs at the opposite side of the table and stared at her.

"Annabella." Sterling's voice was once again soft and gentle.

"James." She replied, curtly.

"You've heard the terms of your arrest and the very generous offer we're prepared to make, all you have to do is hand us Nate and his team."

She narrowed her eyes and nodded. "It's not like I have any ties to them." She said vehemently.

"Good. Now what are they planning?"

"Can I at least get a coffee, seeing as how I never got to finish my last one?"

Sterling sighed. "Coffee, black, two sugars." He instructed over his shoulder to the giant mirror. Chrissy smiled sweetly.

"Thanks, lover." She purred.

Sterling stared at her without amusement. "Tell me everything."

Chrissy sniffed. "The Regent, it's due to be exchanged tonight for the plans for a very advanced and extremely dangerous bomb. Nate and his band of merry men are going to try and intercept and steal both."

She watched as Sterling's eyes lit up. "Go on…" He urged.

For the next thirty minutes, Chrissy relayed everything she needed, tossing in as much attitude as she dare for good measure. She didn't know how she would get herself out of this situation but that wasn't her main priority.

Eventually, after grilling her, she was escorted to a smaller cell. This one had a high ceiling and a tiny window far above eye level. She stared at the sky through it and waited. They'd searched her on entering the building but not thoroughly. She jammed the ear-bud she'd managed to conceal in Sophie's hairgrip, in to her ear and turned her back to the door.

"Nate? Eliot? Can you hear me?" She hissed quietly.

"Chrissy? Are you okay?" Eliot's voice sounded panicked.

"Hey girl, sit tight, I got you. You're at a building down town used by visiting foreign dignitaries. We've been following you on the cameras when we can but there aren't butt loads of them down there. What's going on?" Hardison's smooth voice sounded easy and relaxed in comparison with Eliot's tense tone.

"I'm fine, Eliot. I gave Sterling what he needed but I don't think I'm gonna be getting out of here anytime soon. He 's arrested me and is charging me with the murder of someone I've never even heard of."

"Chrissy? It's Nate. Tell me exactly what he said."

Chrissy slid her back down the concrete wall and slipped down to the floor. She pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her knees. "He said he'd identified me as Annabella Cross, some sort of grifter who murdered a girl called Samantha something." She paused, racking her brains for the name.

"Chrissy?" Eliot again, he sounded highly-strung.

"Peters, that was her name, Samantha Peters." Chrissy finished.

"Hardison, check it out." Nate commanded.

"Don't worry, we're coming to get you." Eliot reassured her, his voice gruff and deadly.

"What about the plan?" Chrissy hissed, raising her head to check the door.

"Trust us, we aren't letting Chan or Rye go. Just sit tight, I've got a plan." Chrissy could almost hear Nate's mind churning through the comms.

"Chrissy?" Eliot's tone had dropped the anger.

"Cowboy?"

She heard him exhale and imagined a small smile creeping on to his lips.

"I'm coming to get you, sweetheart, don't worry but we need you to take out your bud and hide it. I'm guessing they haven't strip-searched you yet but there's a possibility they might. If you can keep it close and check in with us every hour but if not, you need to destroy it." He paused and she knew instinctively that he was scowling.

"If the wind changes you'll be stuck with that grumpy face." She mocked, hoping to disguise her fear.

He let out a single laugh. "Don't be frightened. We're coming to get you… _I'm _coming to get you."

His determination rang out clearly but it didn't appease her apprehension.

"Guess I'll be seeing you soon then, huh?"

"Real soon, sweetheart."

Outside the cell door she heard a noise. "Gotta go." She breathed before taking out the bud and slipping it back in to the hair clip.

She was tense but the relief she felt knowing that the team were coming to get her was tangible. Her head found her knees again and she closed her eyes and waited. She didn't know when or how they would get to her, but she knew that if anyone could manage it, it was Nate and his crew. And something in Eliot's voice told her than Sterling was not going to be let off easily for this.


	18. Chapter 18

_Wow, long time no see! It was always my intention to finish this story but life (as it does) got in the way. Anyway - thanks to all who have read and will read, I hope you enjoy._

_And I will apologise now, this chapter and the subsequent ones will not be beta read so please try to ignore the (many) mistakes._

* * *

><p>The seconds ticked by, causing the uneasiness in Eliot's stomach to grow to an unbearable churning. Chrissy should have checked in fifteen minutes ago and as yet, they'd heard nothing. Outside the sky was getting dark as the night began to draw in.<p>

"Nate, I'm gonna tear Sterling's fuckin' head off." Eliot threatened in a low hiss, unable to hide his anxiousness.

In the center of the couch Hardison tapped away on his keyboard, his fingers flying across the keys at breathtaking speeds.

"Done." The hacker announced with a lazy drawl.

Eliot flew to Hardison's side and stared intently at the screen.

The younger of the two pointed at blue prints on his laptop. "This route is your best bet. The cameras have so many blind spots you'll be able to get to her and back without being seen just watch out for the guards here and the dogs there. Leave through the fire doors on the east corridor and keep your head down."

Eliot nodded curtly. "Got it. Sophie? You ready to roll?" He asked, already striding to the door.

"Eliot." Nate beckoned to his hitter.

With a low growl of frustration, Eliot crossed the floor to where Nate was looking out of the window.

"Do not go for him on government property."

"C'mon, Nate you can't-"

"It's not up for discussion, Eliot. Understood?" Nate stared his hitter down until Eliot scowled and gave in.

"Fine."

From his perch on the couch, Hardison checked his watch before twisting around to face the rest of the room. "I'll crash the system with a simple virus, that way they'll think it's been downloaded by mistake, should keep security levels at a minimum. If at any point they think the building is under attack they will shut it down, you got me?"

"Yeah." Eliot answered gruffly. "Now c'mon, let's go." He snapped impatiently at Sophie.

"Oh, ever the gentleman." She scorned, glaring at Eliot.

"Sophie…" He pleaded gruffly.

The grifter turned her gaze to Nate and nodded. "See you soon."

"Sophie!" Eliot hissed, his patience snapping.

They headed out the door together. Eliot's hunched and tense form, in complete contrast with Sophie who was the picture of serenity.

In his head, Eliot walked through the plan, having memorised his route and every other possible exit strategy if things went wrong. He mentally turned over the map of the building, willing his mind to focus on the job in hand rather than what Sterling could be doing to Chrissy.

In silence they both entered the elevator and Eliot couldn't stop his mind from drifting to his last conversation with Chrissy.

"You-" Sophie began but was cut short by the glare Eliot threw at her. She sighed and crossed her arms. "You do realize-"

Again a withering look brought her words to an end. Eliot knew he was wrong, but he couldn't stop himself blaming Nate and Sophie for getting Chrissy in to this mess.

Sophie scowled and tutted her annoyance but Eliot was beyond caring. He hadn't heard from Chrissy as agreed, and as each minute passed he was growing more unsettled. He punched the button to the car lot three times, willing the elevator to move quicker.

"His main objective is the diamond and Dubois, Chrissy is just a side note to him." Sophie's cool accent sliced through the uncomfortable silence. "You know Sterling, he'll just put her on ice until tomorrow."

Logically, Eliot knew that Sophie was right but his irrational mind didn't seem to want to listen. Acknowledging Sophie's attempts to calm him, he nodded his head and continued his quiet seething. Having satisfied himself on escape routes he turned to fantasising about the most unpleasant ways he could torture Sterling. He mentally scoured through his arsenal of weaponry and calculated the most painful way he could use each item on his enemy without actually killing him.

Nothing short of a miracle would stop him from hurting Sterling, now.

The elevator arrived at their destination and before the doors had finished opening, Eliot was striding ahead to his truck. By the time Sophie reached him, he'd already started the engine and was gunning it, impatiently. She hopped in and fastened her seatbelt, all the while her eyes glued on the hitter. She'd never really seen him so chewed up over a woman. Except, she conceded to herself, Aimee.

After a strained few minutes, Sophie spoke.

"You heard from Aimee, recently?" She asked lightly.

Eliot swerved violently as Sophie destroyed what little concentration he had left.

"What?" He answered gruffly, getting the vehicle under control. "No. Why, should I?"

"Hmmm." Sophie replied gently.

"Not to be rude, but are you purposely trying to piss me off?" Eliot bit, sharply.

"Just making conversation." Sophie shrugged.

"Like hell y'are."

"You know, Eliot, I haven't seen you this wound up since Kentucky."

Eliot fumed as he tore his way through the city streets. "You're point?"

"My point." Sophie began cautiously, "Is that clearly you have feelings for Chrissy, so why bottle it up?"

He glanced at his companion, unwilling to take his eyes off the road for longer than necessary. "How long have you been dancin' around Nate?" He snapped back at her.

Sophie closed her mouth and paused briefly. "Touché." She finally answered, with a smile.

Eliot sighed and shifted in his seat, he didn't feel comfortable with his anger at Sophie. He knew that he was misdirecting his own self-loathing because at the moment he couldn't deal with it, but now he felt bad for putting it at Sophie's door.

"Look, Sophie-" He began.

With an understanding smile she cut him off. "Don't worry about it, I understand, I just wanted to… Help."

Eliot let out an empty chuckle. "Gonna take a lot more than that to help me."

She turned to stare out of the window, folding her hands in her lap. "Does she know?"

Eliot inhaled and hesitated to answer, unsure of how to proceed. Thankfully he was offered the perfect distraction "We're here." He announced, parking the truck and jumping out.

Sophie let the matter go, she had her answers anyway and pressing Eliot when he was already so agitated wouldn't help anyone.

"Alright, let's go get Chrissy." Sophie grinned, straightening her pencil skirt and smoothing down her blouse and blazer.

Eliot scraped back his hair back fastened it away form his face before slipping his wire rimmed glasses on.

"Sophie? Eliot? Where are you?" Nate asked, activating his communication bud.

"Just about to head in now." Sophie answered.

"Sit tight, do not enter that building, there's been a change of plan." Nate instructed.

Sophie watched as Eliot's face exploded in fury.

"Nate? What's going on?" She asked, jumping in before Eliot could.

"Hardison dug a little deeper, seems Sterling's playing games. Turn around and come back, Chrissy's safe."

"No. I'm not leaving her here, Nate." Eliot's anger spilled over. "You got her in to this mess and I'm sure as hell not gonna walk away from this building without her. Now unless you're telling me she's been moved, I'm going in."

"Eliot, get back here" Nate's tone was brittle and stern.

"Hardison? Did they move her?" Eliot snapped, ignoring Nate.

"Eliot, man, it's okay, listen to Nate, she's cool. It's all good, she-"

"Hardison! Answer the Goddamned question or I swear, when I get back there I'll introduce you to all kinds of hell. Is she still in there?"

Hardison huffed indignanty.

"Fine." Eliot snatched out his bud and tossed it to Sophie. "Stay and help or go, I don't care either way but leave the truck"

"Eliot I-" But Sophie didn't get to finish her sentence.

She watched Eliot stalk in through the entrance and sighed. "He's gone Nate and he's left his bud behind."

"Oh for the love of… Fine, Sophie, stay, keep an eye on the place, he'll probably be coming out hot. Hardison?"

"On it, man. I put a tracking unit in the mechanism of his watch so we can follow his movements… What? Oh don't look at a brother like that, Nate? I bet you're as curious as me about what he gets up to on his time off?"

"Hardison you're… Wait, is this exclusive to Eliot or?" Sophie crossed her arms and waited for the hackers response.

"Hey! Is that what the watch was about last week?" Parker's annoyed voice chimed in.

"Parker? Have you finished?" Nate asked.

"What? Oh, that? Yeah about a half hour ago." She brushed off Nate's enquiry, "Now, about that watch."

"Guys? Eliot?" Chrissy's quiet hiss stopped the chatter over the comms, dead.

"Chrissy? Are you all right?" Sophie asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine. They've had me in an interrogation room with guards but I'm back in my cell now."

"What did they want?" Hardison asked.

"Nothing, that's the weird bit, they moved me sat me down and watched me for about an hour before bringing me back."

"Anything different about the room?" Nate enquired.

"I don't think so. I've checked all around, but I can't find anything, no bugs if that's what you mean."

"Well that supports our theory." Nate murmured. "Okay, Chrissy, don't worry, you're not in any harm. Sterling's not really interested in you; he's just using you as a pawn."

Chrissy rested her forehead against the cool wall of her cell. "So? Should I just sit tight?"

"Don't worry-" Nate began but Chrissy cut him off.

"Oh… Someone's coming." She jammed the ear bud back in to the clip just as her door burst open. She didn't bother turning around to see who it was; instead she just lowered her hands from her hair and sighed. "Now what?"

A pair of hands took hold of her waist and spun her, knocking her off balance and sending her crashing back against the cold wall.

"You ass-" She snarled.

His lips crashed to hers before she could finish but she didn't care now she knew who it was. Eliot held her tightly as his relief manifested itself in the rushed, greedy kiss.

He pulled back, slightly breathless and growled, "C'mon time to go."

With her hand firmly in his, he pulled her from her cell out in to the fluorescently lit hallway. Pulling the door closed behind them, they made a right and hurried to the end of the corridor.

Eliot's heart hammered against his ribcage, partly through adrenaline and partly at the touch of her small hand in his. He glanced at her digits, which were securely in his, and allowed himself a small triumphant smile.

They neared a set of double doors, which separated the long hallway from the next corridor. Moving in silence, Chrissy followed Eliot's every move, keeping him in her line of sight at all times. He stopped at the large doors and held up his index finger and placed it to his lips before pushing open one of the doors a fraction of an inch. Assessing the situation momentarily, he reluctantly slid his hand from hers and kicked open both doors.

Chrissy watched in shock, fear and awe as he took a security man down before the poor guy even knew he was there, the second guard, however, was prepared. His hand reached to his holster and he had the gun up and pointed at Eliot before he could reach him.

"Put it down, boy." Eliot's low voice rumbled.

"Put your hands behind your head and get down on the floor." The guard shouted.

"A'right, what ever you say" Eliot shrugged and lowered himself to the floor, his hands laced behind his head. The guard looked on with trepidation, obviously unsure as to whether he should approach or not.

"Shouldn't you be cuffing me about now?" Eliot teased, a small smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"I, uh…" The guard glanced down the hall for help.

Eliot was ready. As the second the guard broke visual contact Eliot lunged forward swiping the guard's legs out from underneath him. The overweight man fell to his back, dropping his hands for protection. Without hesitation, Eliot grabbed the gun and twisted whilst simultaneously knocking the older man unconscious. He unclipped the round and let it drop to the floor before tossing the rest of the gun away.

"C'mon sweetheart, we gotta run." He called, reaching back his hand and knowing, without the need to look, that Chrissy was there. Her fingers found his again and they began running down the hall.

"Third door on the left, it has a fire exit." He instructed, dragging her along behind him.

She did her best to keep up but his pace was too quick for her in the heels she was wearing. More than once she stumbled but each time, Eliot was there to steady her. On her third fall, their eyes met briefly. His were full of fire and excitement; hers however were apologetic and embarrassed.

Less that fifteen minutes after he had walked in to the building, Eliot crashed out of a fire exit with Chrissy in tow. They moved down the dull alley quickly, heading out of the shadow of the tall buildings in to the bright street lights.

"Hair down." Eliot hissed as they made their way back to his truck.

Chrissy snatched the ear bud and slide from her hair, allowing the full length to unfurl before shaking it out.

Eliot nodded before sliding his am around her waist and pulling her against him. "Put your arm around me and act casual. My truck's out front. Nice and slow and no one will suspect a thing."

Chrissy glanced around but a strong hand on her jaw quickly brought her attention back to the man she was with.

"Casual, like we aint got a care in the world." He smiled, the corners of his blue eyes creasing with genuine mirth.

"Casual." Chrissy muttered, taking a calming breath.

Eliot released her chin, but not before a gentle caress of her silky cheek. He swallowed, and tightened his hold around her waist, the conflicting feelings tearing through him, exciting and frustrating him in equal measures.

"So what now?" Chrissy asked, her questioning gaze sending thrills through his body.

He stared intently back, drawing a blush from his companion. "Now?" He swept his free hand through her locks and brushed his lips deftly against hers.

Chrissy froze at his contact, a small crease forming between her eyebrows. Eliot's eyes slid pointedly to the people surrounding them before he leant down and kissed her deeply.

She knew it was just for show, but Chrissy couldn't stop her heart from lurching whilst she kissed him back.

"Now," Eliot began, pulling his head back a little, "We get back and hope that Nate's got it all figured out."

He chuckled, as they began to move and he expertly guided them through the crowd. Up ahead they could see Sophie, chatting and laughing on her cell. She strode nonchalantly towards Eliot's truck as she continued her conversation.

Without acknowledging them she hopped in to the front seat and fastened herself in, waiting patiently for her companions to join her.

Wordlessly they climbed in and Eliot started the engine, easing the truck into the flow of traffic. The atmosphere inside the vehicle was thick with tension. Chrissy sat nervously twisting a strand of hair through her fingers, not knowing if she should shatter the peace or not.

It wasn't until they were three blocks from their destination that anyone broke the silence.

"Are you okay, Chrissy?" Sophie asked, turning in her seat.

Chrissy nodded mutely.

"Any complications?" This question, she directed at Eliot.

"No."

They continued on in silence until the truck turned, heading in to the underground parking lot at Eliot's apartment block.

"Good. Well, it would appear that Sterling was one step ahead of us, again." Sophie sighed. "The reason he was holding Chrissy was to try and divert attention from his attempt to capture Dubois. He knew Chrissy was lying and he wanted us distracted whilst he stormed Core Industries. Obviously he didn't find anything but it's put the wind up our friends there who are threatening to call off tonight's proceedings."

Sophie unclipped her belt as they stopped. "Give me five minutes before you head up, I need a little chat with Nate." She smiled, slipping elegantly out of the vehicle.

"Soph." Eliot called, rushing to follow her.

Chrissy unbuckled and hopped out of the truck, catching the lat few words of Eliot and Sophie's brief exchange.

"… Just to smooth it over. Men! When will you ever learn?"

"You gotta be…" Eliot sighed and watched Sophie go.

"Care to enlighten me?" Chrissy asked, joining Eliot.

"Not really," He admitted, "but I guess you should know." He inhaled. "Nate's slightly pissed at me."

Chrissy felt her eyes narrow as she looked suspiciously up at him. "Oh?"

Eliot cocked his head flippantly to the side before meeting her gaze. "Can't say it wasn't worth it though." He smirked before heading off to the elevator.


	19. Chapter 19

_Hello! Back again? so soon? Good to see you :)_

_Thank you to those who reviewed - amroberts17 (Ash! Thanks for sticking with me through the unbelievably long hiatus) and Theshoegirl._

_Enjoy the next instalment._

* * *

><p>Eliot and Chrissy waited in awkward silence for the elevator to arrive. They threw cautious glances at each other every few seconds, which were usually met with clumsy, embarrassed smiles.<p>

Internally, Eliot cringed. Hours ago they had said their own private goodbye and he had accepted that the relationship, however strange, had run its course. But now, after the dramatic rescue, and with adrenaline coursing through his veins, he found himself imagining the pair of them in all sorts of exciting scenarios.

Their ride arrived and they both shuffled in. Chrissy felt drained. Her body ached and her head thudded painfully. She ran her fingers through her hair and massaged her neck; the weight of what she'd experienced crushing down on her small shoulders.

Eliot scowled, turning and reaching out his arms towards her. "Did he… hurt you?" He asked, feeling annoyed for not checking her over before.

Chrissy shook her head. "No. I'm fine." She bit her lip and dropped her gaze to the floor.

His arms fell back to his sides. "Good." He mumbled.

Chrissy inhaled before letting out a long, tired sigh. "You know, Eliot, I had plenty of time to think in there… About us."

Eliot's wary frown spoke volumes as he slowly turned back to face her. He knew that words were redundant, the only definite between them was the looming end of their unusual relationship, but he couldn't quash the spark of hope that shot through him as she spoke.

"And?" He asked slowly.

She raised her face to his and tried to stay calm. "It's obvious we can't work together without our… emotions getting in the way."

Eliot waited patiently, his face now blank and unreadable as she took in a steadying breath. She'd thought long and hard whilst Sterling had held her prisoner, replaying her time with Eliot and enjoying the memories.

"We both know that by this time tomorrow, this," She gesticulated at herself and then him, "will all be over, and we'll both have gone our separate ways. So with that in mind, why don't we agree to stop fighting how we feel and just go with it, for the next twenty-four hours? After that, it won't matter, it's not like we'll be seeing each other again, is it?" Swallowing, she shrugged, nervously awaiting his reply.

His eyes searched the small room but before he could answer the elevator came to a stop and the doors rolled open.

Annoyed at the interruption, Chrissy walked forward, knowing that he now had the perfect excuse to kill the conversation. She padded in somber silence to the apartment door before turning to gauge Eliot's reaction. To her surprise she found him motionless and still in the elevator.

"Eliot?"

Eliot forced his eyes to meet hers, knowing that as soon as they did he would be drawn in by her absurd idea. To end this madness now would be the safest option but the idea of a few hours of freedom with Chrissy was far too tempting. He took a tentative step forward and allowed the elevator doors to close behind him.

"You think that you'll be able to walk away tomorrow when you can't now? You think it'll suddenly be easy?" Eliot questioned.

Chrissy sighed and rested her hands on her hips. "Sure, why not." She bit, sarcastically before her shoulders drooped and the fight left her. "What's the other option?" She questioned, defeat written on her features. "We keep pretending that there's nothing between us? That our relationship is purely plutonic?"

Eliot shifted his weight and ran his hand through his hair, his eyes thoughtful and piercing as they stared at Chrissy.

She inhaled slowly. "It doesn't matter if I want this to continue or not, there's no way it _can_ after tomorrow. You'll be here, there and everywhere, doing God knows what, to God knows who, and me…? I guess I'll be trying to build a life for myself somewhere. I'm not deluded, I know this is no fairytale and I can live with that, but what I can't handle, what's getting to me the most, is this hot and cold thing you've got going on. You tell me one thing and then you're actions go against it, so, why fight it?" Chrissy shook her head. She was fighting for a lost cause and she knew it. "They'll be waiting, we should go in." She turned away from him but the urgency in his voice as he spoke, stopped her dead.

"Wait!" Eliot's resolve was crumbling and he knew that it was only a matter of time before he gave in to her. Time, he didn't have to waste. "Tomorrow, we walk away clean, from the job and from each other." It was a statement, not a question.

"That's the plan."

Eliot gave in and slid his eyes from the floor, up to meet hers. The familiar jolt of excitement as she looked back through doe eyes, causing his stomach to lurch. "Time's running out." He breathed, closing the gap between them and cupping her face in his hands.

His lips met hers with frantic greed. The kiss symbolizing their desperate need to fill up on each other, in the short amount of time they had left. His hands moved from her face and knotted into her long hair, pulling hard as he lustfully took what he wanted. But Chrissy matched his eagerness, her own fingers woven amongst his locks, trying to memorize the way it felt. His tongue danced with hers, the urgency of the kiss overwhelming as Eliot felt himself growing hard. He pushed his hips to hers, moving his right hand down to her backside to steady her. Her breathing hitched as she stumbled back, his undeniable desire pressing in to her, earning him a soft groan.

"What's…? Oh!" The door to Eliot's apartment opened and Sophie smirked at the scene in front of her, using her body to block the view from the others.

"Eliot? Chrissy, would you care to join us?" Nate called, a slight undertone of aggravation marring his voice.

"They're on their way." Sophie replied, closing the door to allow them a little privacy.

But Eliot refused to be rushed. Time was not on their side and he would not allow himself to waste one precious second.

Chrissy had frozen at the intrusion but it hadn't taken her long to give in to Eliot's onslaught after the door had closed. She ran her hands down his neck to his tensed shoulders, her mind unable to concentrate on anything as he circled his hips against her. She felt her breathing stutter, her hands clinging to him as her body exploded with desire. But all too soon, Eliot began to slow the kiss, pulling back slowly and bringing them both back to earth as gently as he could.

After a few moments he removed his lips from Chrissy's and inhaled a shaky breath. "I think we're wanted." He smiled, resting his forehead against hers and allowing his body time to adjust.

Chrissy bit her lip and nodded, frustrated but compliant. Disappointment flushed the lust from her system as she straightened herself up and moved to the door. With her cheeks aglow, she entered the apartment and shuffled over to the others who were seated on the couch. Keeping her eyes on the floor she settled down, praying for her tell tale blush to subside.

"Eliot." Nate's brusque tone made his anger clear. He marched to the kitchen, glaring as Eliot closed the door behind himself before obediently trailing to the kitchen.

'Eliot, what-" Nate started his sentence but stopped short when he saw his hitter tilt his head and raise a brow.

"What if it were Sophie?" Eliot questioned calmly and quietly. "And she, as far as you were knew, were in trouble? Serious trouble."

Nate's mouth opened but Eliot didn't pause.

"I saw your reaction when you saw the footage, in the van. When you realized _he _had Soph. It was subtle but I caught it."

Nate cleared his throat and shifted his weight, clearly uncomfortable.

"Maybe I shoulda listened to you," Eliot conceded, "but she was in there, alone, with him."

A few silent seconds followed by a curt nod of the head told Eliot he had been heard. "You have to control yourself tonight, the whole team depends on you, Eliot, not just Chrissy."

A sigh escaped the younger man's lips. "I know. I won't compromise any of the team… Any of them." Eliot reiterated, his gaze sliding pointedly to Chrissy and back. He dropped his crossed arms, "I'll do what you need me to do but I won't put her on the line again."

Nate relented, "Okay." He had plenty that he wanted to say but the knowing look in Eliot's eyes had made it unnecessary.

From across the way, Sophie watched. She stared intently trying to pick up on the conversation but failing, the distance between them ensuring she couldn't hear their softly spoken exchange.

"So here's what we know." Nate boomed his eyes locking with Sophie's as he and Eliot returned to the group.

Eliot sat himself next to Chrissy, one arm stretching over the back of the sofa the other cradling a beer he had snatched from the fridge. He took a swig before offering the bottle to Chrissy, she accepted gratefully. If the rest of the team knew about their recent kiss, they made a good job of feigning ignorance. For this, both Chrissy and Eliot were grateful. The delicate truce they had entered was not up to the scrutiny of the four other people in the room, and both Chrissy and Eliot were keen to keep it that way.

"Sterling knew Annabella was a rouse but I'd hedge my bets he hasn't figured out exactly who Chrissy is yet." Nate turned his attention to Chrissy, "I don't think you need to worry about him," his eyes slid to Eliot, "and I think you'll appreciate what we have lined up. Now, here's where we are…"

Nate began running through the plan for that evening. Chrissy listened, torn between trepidation and excitement. If this worked, she wouldn't have to fear for her life anymore, but the flip side to that, meant no more Eliot. She snuck a glance at the man next to her, their gaze locking, as she did. He smiled back at her, his eyes creasing at the corners. Her heart thudded in response and a blush crept up her cheeks. With a small shake of her head she smiled over her ludicrously juvenile reaction.

Parker jumped from the seat, jolting Chrissy from her thoughts and back to the conversation.

Eliot turned his body to her, setting his empty beer bottle down on the coffee table. "You stay in the van with Hardison, at all times. No. Matter. What."

She nodded slowly. "I got it, Eliot." She assured him.

"Hmmm." The sound rumbled in his chest as he narrowed his eyes skeptically. "Come with me."

He stood, offering her his hand and pulling her up when she took it. Without letting her go, he wordlessly led her from the sitting area to the stairs. In silence she followed, painfully aware that the others were actively ignoring them.

They made their way to his bedroom; each step quickening Chrissy's heart beat. She marveled at the intense emotions she had for the man leading her. Logic told her that the feelings she experienced in his presence were just a crush, blown out of all proportion because of her highly charged situation. But logic couldn't compete with the touch of his skin on hers or the way he held her gaze with his crystal clear, blue eyes.

Stepping through the doorway in to Eliot's room, her heart lurched. She tried desperately to keep her emotions in check but failed miserably as he leaned past her to flick the door closed. She stilled as his torso brushed hers and held her breath, the proximity of his muscular body sending a thrill up her spine.

His eyes found hers and in a single heartbeat changed from quizzical to wanting. Circling his arms around her waist, Eliot pulled Chrissy to his waiting lips and continued the kiss he'd been forced to cut short, out in the hallway. Stumbling backwards blindly, they made their way to the bed, crashing in a heap on to the soft mattress.

Eliot maneuvered himself on top, his weight crushing down on Chrissy, and pinning her in place. Giving in to their desires they kissed hard, their hands roaming each other's bodies, hungrily. He roughly reached down and grabbed her calf, dragging it up and hooking it over his hip. She gasped as his erection found her sensitive spot and he ground them together. Her back arched, pressing them closer as her hands found his ass, pushing him and urging him on.

She shuddered as his tongue delved in to her mouth, a satisfied growl vibrating through his body in response. With shaking hands, Chrissy unbuttoned Eliot's shirt, the anticipation of his flesh below making her fingers tremble. He removed his hot hands from her body long enough to throw the shirt aside before returning them to cup her face. Breathlessly he pulled away, his eyes burning as they met hers.

"I didn't come up here for this." He admitted, his tone feral and rough.

Chrissy sucked in her bottom lip, aching from the severed contact. "I did." She confessed.

A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth. "There's somethin' we need to do first."

He dragged himself to his feet and pushed the hair from his face. "Come with me." He instructed, holding out his hand to her again.

"That was my plan." Chrissy muttered, her irritation at the interruption clear.

Eliot chuckled. "Indulge me and I swear I'll give you everything you want and then some." Though a smile adorned his gorgeous face, Chrissy could see he was troubled.

She clamped her jaw tightly and heaved herself up off the bed before grabbing his hand and holding it tightly. She strode to his side and leaned gently against him as he led her to the closet at the back of the room.

The blood was gone from the carpet and the room showed no signs of the altercation that had occurred just yesterday. Chrissy stared at the blank carpet, suddenly overcome with fatigue. So much had happened over the last five days – five days, had she really only known Eliot for such a short amount of time? She shook her head in disbelief.

Eliot let go of her hand and strode into the closet, heading straight to the fake tie rack. He pulled the lever and jerked his head at the mirror that had swung open. Inside the cupboard, all his weapons rested neatly in their places, just as they had the day before.

"I don't have time to teach you much, but here." Picking up the hunting knife she'd already seen, he tossed it in the air and caught it deftly by the handle. Watching Chrissy, he flipped it again and presented the hilt to her.

"You're well practiced." Chrissy commented, accepting the blade. She pulled it from his hands, drawing it out of the protective sheath to reveal the smooth, deadly blade and frowned.

"I don't usually advocate weaponry with someone untrained but in this case I gotta make an exception." Their eyes met and he was unable to hide his sadness. "I won't be around to protect you after tonight so," he cleared his throat to cover his sorrow, the truth of his words stinging angrily.

Chrissy dropped her eyes to the knife, unable to stop the water welling in her eyes but determined not to let him see. "It's light." She muttered, turning it over and scrutinizing it.

"Yeah." Eliot's reply was hollow, unemotional, detached. The exact opposite to how he felt. He moved around Chrissy, pressing his chest to her back and wrapping his left arm around her waist, unnecessarily tight. His right hand took hers and demonstrated a few effective strokes of the knife.

"This will kill." He thrust their arms forward at an angle. "Where as this will incapacitate but miss any major arteries. Imagine that there, is the neck…" He began walking her through the very basics of wielding the knife. He wanted desperately to teach her to defend herself but he knew that this was the beginning of the end for them.

Chrissy did her best to concentrate but her heart wasn't in it. She felt secure and safe in Eliot's string grasp and she didn't want to think of anything, but how it felt, to be right there in the moment. She listened to his instructions but the words didn't sink in, instead she allowed herself to get swept along by the sound of his low, gravelly voice. That voice, which had seemed so menacing five days ago, but now sent her heart in to overdrive.

"I'm kinda hoping I won't need to know anything like this, after tonight." She said, craning her neck to look at Eliot.

"Me too, sweetheart, but it won't hurt to know a few moves."

She bit her lip, returning her attention to the blade and watching as the lights reflected off the polished surface.

"Where do you think you'll go?" Eliot asked in a voice so soft she could only just hear despite their close proximity.

She shrugged. "No idea."

He sighed; letting go of the hand she held the knife in, and wrapping it around her. He rested his chin on her head and slid his eyes to the mirror at their side, taking in the sight of her in his embrace. She was small, vulnerable. How could she possibly survive out there on her own?

_She's thirty_. His inner voice reasoned. _She's made it this far alone, she can manage the rest. Besides, she won't be alone long. Look at her. How could she be?_

Slowly, she swung the blade as he'd taught her. Her small frame struggled against his hold to complete the movement. He inhaled, burying his face in her hair and closing his eyes. He inched his hand from her waist, back down her arm to her hand. Gently he disarmed her, aiming the blade at the drawer in front of them he flicked his wrist and threw. It struck the wood with expert precision and stayed there.

"Impressive." Chrissy laughed. "Show off."

But Eliot hadn't done it to prove his capability with a blade, he just couldn't stand to look at her for a second longer with a weapon – she shouldn't have to use one, he should be there to protect her, always.

The sight of the knife resting in her small palm had been a sharp reminder of the depth of his feelings and he wasn't up to walking that road tonight. He had one last night with her and he intended to use his time wisely. There'd be time for regret later.

He kissed the top of her head before lowering his lips to her ear. "Now, I believe I made you a promise."

She shuddered at the huskiness of his tone. "Yes you did, cowboy." She answered, turning in his arms to meet his waiting lips.


	20. Chapter 20

"Eliot? Chrissy? C'mon it's time to go. Guys? Guys?"

Hardison's confusion rang through Eliot's bedroom as he called through the open door. His hand remained on the handle as he tentatively took half a step into the room.

"Ah guys, if you're in here?" He scanned the room with a nervousness that came from invading Eliot's privacy.

Inside the safety of the closet, Eliot reluctantly released Chrissy's from his grip. Sighing with dissapointment against her neck, he groaned loudly. "I swear I'm going to kill that boy."

"Get in line." Chrissy muttered, her half closed lids falling a little further to narrow her eyes into dangerous and angry slits.

With as much restraint as she could muster, Chrissy took charge of her body and moved a step away from Eliot's warm, welcoming body, resigning herself to the fact that their plans would have to wait.

"Hey, guys?" Hardison called again, not daring to venture further in to the hitters private space.

"Just a minute!" Eliot roared, his face glaring at the back of the closet door.

Chrissy smiled ruefully at him and shrugged. "Guess it's time."

Eliot nodded his head, his muscles tight with suppressed anticipation and frustration. Damn Hardison and damn the watch on his wrist, marking each precious second as it slipped by.

Hands, that seconds ago, were exploring Chrissy's slender figure now found themselves grasping the knife from the wooden drawer and the sheath from the floor. Sliding the deadly blade back into its protective casing, Eliot tossed the knife in the air, catching it by the tip of the shielded blade.

"Here, keep this with you at all times. But only use it if you absolutely have to. Ya hear me?" He jerked his chin at the weapon.

Frowning, Chrissy accepted the knife and nodded. His mood had slipped back to aggression and she knew that he was worried. He wasn't the only one. Everything hinged on tonight and in more ways than one. A silent sigh, full of an array of emotions, escaped her parted lips. She was equally split in her hopes for the night. Half of her pleaded to the deities above to let Nate's plan run smoothly so she could finally rid herself of the burdon she'd been carrying for the past few months. But likewise, she wanted nothing more than to stay with Eliot; not only with Eliot though, she had made friends in the past week and ones she was loathed to let go; loneliness was not something she relished.

"Don't look at me like that, sweetheart, I know you're gonna be with Hardison but that desn't make you one hundred percent safe. This way I'll be able to focus more on the job in hand and less on you."

A smile tugged the corner of Chrissy's mouth and she was thankful he wasn't able to read her thoughts as well as he imagined he could.

"Am I such a distraction for you, Eliot?" She teased, taking a step backwards, towards the exit.

He scowled, he was so far out of his comfort zone it was beginning to hurt. He paused, fighting with his natural urges to ignore his true emotions. He found it hard to face the truth when his years of training had taught him to remain impartial, to always be able to walk away.

"Yes." He admitted begrudgingly as he moved in front of her, his hand gripping the wood of the door but not yet opening it.

His confession earned him a shy smile from his companion. "That's nice to hear." Chrissy confessed, stroking her hand down the side of his face and leaning in to place a kiss on his pouting lips.

Eliot responded to her feather light touch with such enthusiasm it caught Chrissy off guard. The knife slipped from her hands and landed with a cushioned thud as she found herself trapped in Eliot's hold, his hand pinning her head to his chest in a crushing embrace.

His lips parted, the words jostling for freedom inside his head, caught in his throat unable to break free.

"I'll be okay, cowboy." Chrissy murmered gently, knowing that this reaction was about more than the next few hours.

Again Eliot battled to force the words through his gritted teeth but when he finally spoke it wasn't to voice in inner dialogue. "We'd better get goin'." He grunted, despising his inability to reveal the depths of his feelings for her.

Chrissy nodded as he released his hold and allowed her to scoop down and collect the knife from the floor.

"I hope you look after my blade better when I'm not around." He quipped, half smirking half glaring, doing all he could to disguise the bitterness clawing through his system.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, making her way from the closet towards the bedroom door. As they crossed the room Eliot caught her arm and forced her to a standstill.

"Hold on, you'll need this."

They'd stopped at the chest located at the bottom of his bed. Eliot flipped it open. After a second he produced a black holster before closed the lid of the wooden box. Turning back, he dipped down on one knee and began rolling up Chrissy's trouser leg, pausing when he had reached the knee. His warm hand slid down her calf, pinning the holster in place as his free hand fastened it tightly in to position.

"Knife."

He took the knife and slid it into the holster, making a few adjustments as he ensured it was secure and safe.

"I mean it, y'know." Eliot rolled her trouser leg back in to place. "She's seen me through a few scrapes and I'd like to make sure she gets shown the respect she deserves."

"She?" Chrissy chuckled, watching Eliot with amusement as they continued on their way.

"Yeah, she."

"You gave her a name, didn't you?"

The creases by Eliot's eyes deepened as his smile grew. "Maybe."

They descended the stairs, side by side.

Again Chrissy chuckled. "I knew it. Bet it's Charlotte or Elizabeth or something equally as feminine."

"Ready?" Nate asked, walking past the couple, on his way to the door.

Eliot collected his black jacket and threw it on. "I'm not telling you." He said quietly, dipping his head to hers as he straightened his collar.

"Sasha?" Chrissy guessed, watching him for a reaction as she slid in to her coat.

Around them, Parker was checking through a large black zip up bag, systematicly sorting through her belongings. Next to her, Hardison was staring at his phone, swiping and tapping furiously at the small screen.

"Everybody got their ear peices?" Nate asked, his eyebrows rising, creating deep lines on his forehead.

"Right here." Eliot held out his hand, offering a bud to Chrissy before putting one in his own ear.

Parker and Hardison simply tapped their ears.

"Okay, let's go."

Nate led the five of them, closely followed by Parker then Hardison hot on her heels. Eliot and Chrissy brought up the rear, still enjoying the lighter atmosphere they had created.

As they waited for the elevator Chrissy smirked at Eliot, "Ok, maybe it's a stripper type name? Destiny, Saphire, or Lucy."

Eliot snorted. "Lucy?"

The metal doors in front of them rolled open and the group got in. Nate and Hardison positioning themselves by the buttons, heads bent together as they stared intently at something on Hardison's phone. Parker leaned lazily against the back wall, a bored expression on her face as her eyes, unseeingly drifted into the distance.

"Yeah, as in, Juicy Lucy the leggy blonde from Chicago." Chrissy explained, turning her back to Parker and watching the corridor disappear behind metal, only to be replaced by her reflection.

Eliot chuckled softly, amusement lighting his eyes. "No, but I wish it was now. Maybe I'll change it."

"Maybe you should."

The elevator reached their destination quickly and released them into the parking lot. Sophie had taken Eliot's truck, which left them Hardison's black van.

"Eliot." Nate raised his gaze to his hitter and hung back, as the rest of the group walked to the van. "Sophie's in, I need you to-"

"I know what I'm doing Nate." Eliot interrupted, fighting hard to keep his tone soft and his annoyance under control.

"Okay, and when it comes to the last part of the plan, can I trust you to keep your head this time?"

"I said I wouldn't do anything." Eliot hissed, his eyes icy and meanacing.

Nate watched calmly and sighed, knowing an argument at this point would be nothing but detrimental. "Okay. I'm counting on you, Eliot." He nodded curteously before striding away.

"Eliot, time to roll." Parker hollered, her voice echoing through the underground chamber.

"I'm coming, Parker."

Parker rode up front with Hardison, whilst Eliot was happy to stay in the back with Chrissy.

The closer to Core they got the more anxious Chrissy became. Her hands twisting in her lap full of nervous energy as her skin paled.

Watching her from the corner of his eye, Eliot laid his hand across both of hers and squeezed.

"We got this, it's what we do."

Her face turned to his, large frightened eyes dominating her features. "I'm worried for you, too. All of you." She tacked on quickly.

Sliding his body to hers his arm found itself around her back and he pulled her tightly against his chest. "We can take care of ourselves, I promise." His steady heartbeat calmed her and she nodded, mutely.

It seemed like hours had passed, each second lasting a lifetime as she scrutenized the screens in front of her. Her muscles ached from the tense worry as her hunched figure shifted anxiously form monitor to monitor.

"It's taking too long." Chrissy whispered to Hardison, who sat in complete contract to her.

He uncrossed his legs and leaned towards the monitors showing them the live feed from inside the building and shrugged. "Nah, it's all good, girl. See, Sophie's in position, Parker's set up, and Eliot's happy where he is, he likes his own company."

"It's preferable to yours." The hitter growled down the comms.

"Talk to me people. Sophie how far out are we?" Chrissy marvelled at how well Nate ran his crew. Even though he was miles away he still knew every step his team took. Litterally.

"So how many more buyers am I bidding against?" Sophie asked, a hint of a smile in her voice. "I know you're wanting the best price but the longer we're all here the more likely we'll be noticed."

"We will be starting imminently, I'm told Dubious has just arrived."

On the screens Chrissy watched as Sophie settled back in her chair and nodded at the man with his back to the camera. She looked confident and easy, and every bit as comfortable as the people surrounding her.

"Good. Parker, are you set?" Nate questioned.

Chrissy had worn the ear piece on numerous occasions now but no matter how long she had it in she couldn't get used to the disembodied voices that overpowered her thought process. She found it disconcerting to share her head with five other people.

"Good to go." Parker chirped.

Chrissy couldn't see the blonde but she knew she was up there on the roof, attached to a line and counting down the seconds.

"Eliot?"

"In position." The thrill of his voice so clear in her ear flooded Chrissy's mind with images of his body pressed against hers and she blushed.

"So this is it." She muttered under her breath.

"Sure is, let's get this show on the road." Hardison smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

_Thanks to all of you who have reviewed and followed. Sorry this chapter took a while._

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Inside the van Hardison cracked his knuckled with a gleeful smile. "This is how we roll."<p>

As if on cue a smart man dressed head to toe in black strode confidently into Sophie's room. With an air of authority he set down a briefcase and glanced up at the seven pairs of eyes watching him.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I present you with the Regent." He spoke with a rich voice and a thick French accent.

"Sophie there's a guy stood at the door looking at you." Hardison informed her, leaning forward in his chair. "Skinny looking dude, black, thick rimmed glasses, roman nose, cropped hair. He ugly."

Sophie bent her head and stroked her nose with her finger.

"Do you know him?" Nate asked.

Again Sophie repeated her action.

"Damnit." Hardison tensed. "Yeah she knows him."

"Has he seen her face yet?" Nate enquired. If he was at all anxious his voice didn't betray it.

"No, he's switching from Dubouis to her, seems to be losing interest." Hardison relayed.

"Chances are he'll believe her interest is genuine, then. Carry on with the plan but Eliot, get ready, she may need you."

"Got it." Eliot replied.

Chrissy closed her eyes; her heart was in her mouth, the stress of the situation building to an intolerable level. She rubbed her head as a dull ache throbbed through her skull.

"Hang on a minute!" Sophie cried, bringing Chrissy's attention back to the screens. She watched as Sophie crossed the floor and pointed a finger at Dubious. "What are you trying to pull? That's not the Regent!"

A commotion broke out in the small room as people rushed forward, providing Sophie with a decent enough cover from the man at the back of the room.

"He's staring only at Sophie now." Chrissy whispered.

Dubious snatched up the diamond, his face switching from confusion to fury as he realised Sophie was right.

"She's right! What the hell?" A balding man next to Sophie growled, lunging forward to pin Dubious against the wall.

The Frenchman quickly came to his senses and glared towards the man at the back of the room. "Get Rye!" He demanded. "That filthy bastard has switched my diamond!"

The man turned to leave but was stopped as the door opened and the person in question waltzed in, smiling. His smile quickly vanished as the hostility in the room turned to him.

"Parker? Thirty seconds and you're good to go." Hardison instructed, watching the buildings guards as they completely their routine checks.

"I think we need to see your office Mr. Rye." Dubious snarled, grabbing Chrissy's former boss by his collar and dragging him from the room.

"They're on route, Parker." Hardison said, his eyes flicking from one screen to the next as he kept the relevant people informed.

Chrissy kept her eyes on Sophie, and watched in horror as the man who had been observing her caught her elbow and held her back. "Ah, I thought it was you. It's been a long time, however you do not look a day older." His British accent was not as smooth as Sophie's and he spoke with a hiss.

"Peter? My, how you've changed. Working for the French now, I see." Sophie smiled sweetly, completely unaffected by the man holding her up.

"Indeed." All formality left his stance as he rounded on the brunette. "What are you doing here? Since when doe _you_ buy diamonds?"

She plastered a smile on her face and disentangled her arm from his grip. "Since when does the Regent come on the market?" She paused before angling her body back to her companion. "It's not that I couldn't get it if I wanted to, but this time, it's not for me. I'm buying on behalf of… A client. Now if you don't mind, I'd be very interested to see what game is being played here, if I'm buying the diamond I want to be sure its genuine."

Peter stepped back and nodded. "Of course. But I'm watching you." He warned.

"Nothing new there." Sophie called as she sauntered out of the room.

In the van, Hardison put down his soda and picked up his keyboard. Tapping a few buttons he nodded to himself before checking the monitor bank.

In all the excitement with Sophie, Chrissy hadn't noticed Parker's entrance in to Jack Rye's office.

"Two minutes." Hardison warned the blonde thief.

"Only need one." Parker retorted, setting down a replica of Dubious briefcase. "Watch this!" Parker confidently announced, allowing her hands to work quickly as she opened the wall safe with a flourish. Moments later the briefcase was safely lodged inside and Parker was disappearing through the air vent. "Told you so." She gloated as her feet disappeared in to the black hole above Rye's desk.

She was long gone when the group, which now included Sophie, barged in to the office.

"Open your safe!" Dubious shouted angrily.

With a perplexed expression, Chrissy watched as Rye opened his safe. His jaw dropped as he was confronted by the case Parker had just delivered.

"Wait, what? I was just in here and this wasn't there. I don't understand." He turned his worried face to the angry mob. "It's not mine." He protested.

"Sophie, it's time, get out." Nate said.

As discreetly as she could, Sophie backed from the room and slipped away unnoticed. "I'm at the elevator." Sophie said quietly.

"And that," Hardison grinned, leaning back in his chair. "Is how we roll baby."

"She's not out yet, Hardison." Nate chastised. "Eliot, meet her at the elevator. I think she's going to need you."

"Way ahead of you Nate." Eliot answered.

Chrissy scowled, she'd been so busy watching the goings on in Rye's room she'd missed Eliot entering the building.

"Damn it. How do you keep up with them all?" She hissed at Hardison.

"Practise." He replied with a smile.

"Less than three minutes, guys." Nate called, his voice marginally louder than it had been.

Behind Chrissy, the door opened and a flushed faced Parker clamoured in.

"Now that was fun." She smirked.

Without turning from the screens, Hardison quirked an eyebrow and shook his head. "Base jumping is not a sport."

Parker, choosing to ignore him, dumped her bag at the far end of the van and settling down on top of it.

Chrissy couldn't keep up. She looked from Hardison to Parker, both completely at ease with the situation even though Eliot and Sophie were still inside and they were still parked outside Core Industries.

Snapping back to the monitors, her eyes grew wide as she watched Eliot take down two security men. They hadn't even seen him coming. He'd reached the elevator banks just as the doors pinged open.

Sophie walked out and greeted the man in front of her.

"Hello Peter." She smiled. "You know, I never did like you."

His scared face twisted in to an ugly grimace. "Feeling's mutual you deceitful bit-"

Before he could end his insult, Eliot had knocked him out cold. He kicked the body on the floor and cursed.

"Show a lady a little more respect." He snarled.

Sophie laughed lightly and side stepped the crumpled body, her heels tapping on the marbled effect floor as both she and the hitter left the building. As they exited, Hardison switched off the monitors and hopped over the back of his chair in to the divers seat. With the keys in the ignition he started the engine.

"We're out." Sophie said.

"Thirty seconds." Came Nate's reply.

Once more the van opened. Sophie slid in to the front and Eliot joined Chrissy in the back. She waited for the door to slide shut before she threw herself at him and held him as tightly as she could.

"It's okay, Chrissy, it's all over now."

The van lurched forward and the couple stumbled but it didn't take Eliot long to steady them.

"Nate?" Sophie's voice rang clear through the van and the comms, "we're clear."

Chrissy's flopped forward, resting her fore head on Eliot's shoulder. Her body relaxing, each aching muscle letting go of every anxiety she'd been clinging to. It had worked, she was safe. Nate would wrap it all up and be back at Eliot's apartment with in the hour. It was over.

She smiled as Eliot lowered her to the floor, her legs as numb as they had been the first night they'd met.

It was over. She was safe.

She looked up and smiled in to his crystal blue eyes. She was finally free.

He stared back glumly causing a new realisation to hit her with a sickening thump. It was over. The smile fell from her face, her eyes still locked with his as the words fell from her mouth.

"Elliot… It's over."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sophie looked over her shoulder briefly, shaking her head once, "Not quite, Nate still needs to guide Sterling in."

"No problem, he's on his way to Core now," Nate said from his spot in Eliot's apartment watching Hardison's laptop, his voice oozing with confidence. "He's coming up on your left in five, four, three, two, one!"

Sure enough, with their sirens wailing, a large collection of police cars sped by on the opposite side of the road.

"How's it going back at Core?" Sophie asked, putting her finger to her ear to adjust her communication device.

Nate's smile could be heard as he exhaled. "Exactly as planned. Rye is dropping Chan and the rest of them in as deep as he can. He's trying to use them as bait but it's not going too well. As soon as Sterling arrives the whole lot of them will be going down for a very long time."

From the back of the van, Parker huffed. "I can't believe you wouldn't—"

"Now Parker!" Nate chastised fondly, "You know why you couldn't keep the Regent. The whole thing depends of Sterling finding the real diamond in Chan's lab. Without that definitive proof, his lawyers would have him back on the street before breakfast."

"They wouldn't have been able to tell the difference, I know some great forgers." Parker pouted.

As the exchange took place around them, Eliot and Chrissy remained stoic, the realisation of what was about to come, knocking the wind from their sails. Chrissy's short lived relief smothered by the impending goodbye looming over her. Yes she was free but it came at a hefty price. It was time to walk away.

In the darkness she sat motionless, her heart hammering sickeningly against her ribcage, fighting the tears that burned in the corner of her eyes. She couldn't allow them to fall, the least she owed them was a clean break, besides hadn't she be warned not to let her emotions get the better of her? But what good were warnings against the pull of those ice-blue eyes?

The lump in her throat grew and her mind drifted to the next chapter in her life. She'd have to move, she'd have to change her identity to keep Chan's associates from finding her but she wouldn't have to disappear. She could even stay in the same city if she wanted.

An idea formed, bringing with it a swell of hope. What if she stayed close to Eliot? What if …

But even as she allowed herself a brief moment of indulgence, she knew it could never happen. How could it? She wasn't part of his world and never would be. She didn't belong with them, no matter how much she might want to stay, there wasn't room for her. She brought nothing to the table they didn't already have, she was nothing more than a job, one which had come to an end.

Her bottom lip trembled, threatening to betray her overpowering emotions so she sucked it in, biting down hard on flesh. She couldn't fall apart now, not after everything she'd said and done.

Keeping her eyes glued to the back of Sophie's head, Chrissy toyed with the possibility of one last night with Eliot but she already knew that was impossible. She was in deep enough already, one more night wouldn't be enough to satiate her appetite for the southern charmer, no matter how much she tired to fool herself, she knew deep down; it was over.

And what of Eliot? He was not the sort to tie himself down, he'd said so himself. No, it was better for all concerned if Chrissy just walked away and made a clean break.

Fear gripped her heart as a cold shudder ran through her. This really was it, there was no reason for her to remain at Eliot's after Sterling took down Core. In less than an hour she was expected to walk away, she wouldn't even get one last night in his company.

The ride back to Eliot's was short and before Chrissy knew it, they were stopping. In silence she followed the others to the elevator, keeping her head low and her thoughts silent. Part of her brain was thrashing through a thousand ideas a second, trying to latch on any plausible excuse to stay but each time she rounded back on the same answer, there was no reason to stay.

Standing next to her, Eliot nudged her gently, bumping his upper arm against hers. "You okay?"

Like a cornered animal, Chrissy came out fighting, relying on her natural instincts to carry her through the next couple of hours. Plastering a fake smile on her lips she threw her head back and met his concerned gaze.

"I can't believe it's over," she replied honestly, "I can't quite believe that I'm actually safe, that … That this is it."

His hand found his hair and raked through it. "Yeah."

The doors opened and the group filed out.

"So what are your plans now?" Sophie asked, arching her brow as she stared intensely at the young blonde.

Chrissy shrugged. "I … I don't know. I hadn't really thought it would ever end, well, not like this." Her teeth worried her lip as she remembered the night of the gala. That was the only real ending she'd contemplated.

Inside Eliot's apartment, Nate held a bottle of water aloft and beamed brightly as he saluted them. "Congratulations!" Turning his attention to Chrissy his grin grew wider, "and you, how's it feel to be a free woman again?"

"I take it Sterling finished the job?" Sophie pouted. "Does it piss anyone else off that yet again he gets the credit for our work?"

Hardison threw his arms up in the air, pointing at the ceiling. "Right here! Makes me so mad that he keeps riding our coat tails."

"What about Archie?" Parker all but shouted.

Nate turned to the blonde, resting his hands on his hips. "All taken care of, he's heading home as we speak with genuine paperwork which clears him of all the alleged crimes." At his words, Parker visibly relaxed.

Chrissy listened absentminded as the group continued their easy chatter. Her eyes searching the apartment, taking it all in, as she swallowed down the lump constricting her throat. It was nothing like her own place, in fact it was the polar opposite. She imagined herself back in her cramped bathroom, fighting in the tiny space to get ready for work.

"Chrissy?" Nate clicked his fingers in front of her face, bringing her back into the present. Her eyes met his and once again she forced a smile.

"Thank you." she whispered, her voice cracking before fading to , she swallowed hard. "I don't know how I'll ever repay you, I mean, all of you. I … I … " She shrugged. "I have nothing except my gratitude."

Nate matched her shrug. "It's what we do."

Parker, who was watching the exchange with interest, cocked her head. "So does this mean you're going home? Because I am. I miss my warehouse."

"Yes!" Eliot shouted. "Yes, go home, all of you. Go home and forget this place even exists." His clear excitement at getting his space back was undeniable and it hit Chrissy hard. He'd had enough of them, _all_ of them.

She straightened her back and took a step back, Eliot's words cutting deeper than any knife could.

"I think Eliot wants his space back," she muttered, "and I think he's earned it." Risking a glance at the hitter, Chrissy dipped her head once in acknowledgement. "Thanks for putting me up," her gaze flickered to his shoes, "and for putting up with me. I, uh, five minutes and I'll be out of your hair."

"I'm outta here!" Parker announced loudly, skipping to the room she'd been using and grabbing a large holdall. She stopped at Chrissy and stared awkwardly before throwing her arms around the other woman. "Bye. Take care okay?"

Before Chrissy could reciprocate or speak, Parker had let go and was disappearing through the door. Inhaling, Chrissy concentrated hard on keeping her raging emotions in check. Stooping down she rolled up her trouser leg and undid the holster Eliot had put there. Carefully she removed the knife and laid it on the counter next to her. "I, uh, I guess that's me." Her eyes found Hardison and she smiled. "Thank you Alec, I." She frowned. "You're amazing."

He crossed the floor and swept her into a bear hug which very nearly squeezed out her unshed tears, "Take it easy, girl." He murmured before stepping back.

"I'll try." she promised.

"So, ah, you're going to go back to your apartment?" Nate questioned.

Chrissy scowled. "For now, but, I don't think I'll stay there. I think it's time to move on."

"Probably a good idea, not that I think there'll be any fall-out but it would be better if you, ah, laid low for a while."

Chrissy laughed dryly. "Well I think I'm well practised at that now so … " She pursed her lips not knowing what else to say.

"Take care Chrissy, and if you ever need us … " Nate raised his eyebrows before turning away and heading towards the stairs.

That left Sophie who stepped forward and threw her arms around Chrissy. "I'm going to miss having you around."

"I'm going to miss being around." Chrissy admitted in a whisper, watching over Sophie's shoulder as Eliot busied himself in the kitchen.

"So what _are_ you going to do with yourself now?"

Chrissy backed out of Sophie's embrace. "I don't know." She twisted her hands together. "I really don't know."

Sophie's lips curved upwards and she patted Chrissy's arm. "When you get home, and only when you get home, check your pocket." She winked before strutting away, calling over her shoulder in a smooth voice, "Eliot, why don't you run Chrissy back to her place? Give it the once over before we sign her off our books completely, you know, just in case."

Chrissy's heart leapt and Eliot's gaze snapped up to look at her, his expression blank and unreadable.

"It's okay, you don't—"

"And don't take no for an answer!" Sophie commanded as she ascended the stairs.

Chrissy rubbed the back of her neck. "Really, Eliot, if you'd rather not, I can find my own way home."

Eliot shook his head, "No, Sophie's right, someone should check your apartment, might as well be me."

Striding to the door, he held it open and waited for Chrissy. Without a second glance, Chrissy grit her teeth and for the last time left the safety of his apartment, knowing that she would never return.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Shuffling into the elevator, Chrissy fought to maintain her dignity. She wanted to cry but there was no way she would let that happen, not yet, not until she was in the privacy of her own home, instead she toyed with the hem of her sleeve and concentrated on the rhythm of her staccato heart.

Next to her Eliot stood rigid, his eyes glued to the display as it counted down the floors. Once or twice, Chrissy thought she saw his fingers twitch but he didn't move.

An overly awkward silence hung heavily in the air, one that screamed to be broken but neither Eliot nor Chrissy knew what to say. After all the time they had been forced to spend together and the intimacy they had shared, neither could muster the strength to speak.

Eliot grit his teeth, his eyes unwavering in their focus. He daren't look at Chrissy, if he did he knew she would break him and he would end up saying something stupid. There was nothing he could say to her now that would alter the course of their ending relationship, it would only prolong it and that wouldn't do either of them any good. She needed a clean break to restart her life. His breath caught as he remembered his words in the back of the limousine. He'd been right all along, she would go on to her new life where she would meet someone, fall in love and have beautiful, smart babies.

Stifling the growl of frustration he so desperately wanted to let out, Eliot flexed his fingers. He couldn't stomach the thought of her with someone else, it gnawed away at him, colouring his vision green with envy. And yet, even as it tore him apart, he knew it was the only thing left he could give her.

The silver doors slid open smoothly and the pair crossed the lot to Eliot's car. He climbed in and buckled his belt, all the while resisting the urge to touch the woman next to him. His fingers itched to brush the curtain of hair from her face, to hold her steady as his lips caressed the soft skin just below her ear, but he held fast, clinging to the morals that bound him. No promise he made was ever more important to him right now than the one to protect her, even if he had to save her from himself. He would sacrifice his emotions for her long term safety and happiness. He had to because he couldn't give her what she needed, he couldn't offer stability, all he could guarantee was violence and danger.

They crossed the city easily, the traffic ominously clear for once. It seemed that fate had intervened again, removing temptation by reducing any remaining seconds they had to a minimum. Unable to bear the aching silence, Eliot sighed. "So, ah, you're okay for money and stuff?"

Cocooned in a veil of her hair, Chrissy closed her eyes slowly. The anguish of goodbye splintering her heavy heart. She inhaled. "I'm good," she lied, knowing full well the only cash she had was a couple of hundred stashed in a jar at the back of her closet. But it didn't matter, no matter how tight money got, she refused to take anything else from him.

Eliot saw through her lies but instead of calling her out he pursed his lips and swung the car into a parking spot directly outside her front door. With trepidation, Chrissy stared at her door like it wanted to murder her. How could they be back already? They'd only just left Eliot's.

"Wait here, I'll be two minutes." Eliot ordered gruffly, climbing out and slamming his door a little too enthusiastically.

As the cold autumn air hit him, he ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. He just had to hold it together for ten minutes more and then she'd be out of his life and he could move on.

_Move on_? A sneering voice in the back of his mind taunted. _Ain__'__t never gonna happen, bubba._

A flash of faces danced before Eliot's eyes, a montage of people he couldn't forget, no matter how hard he tried. Scowling, he pushed into the building, his mood darkening with every step he took.

At the top of the staircase he found Chrissy's front door locked and secure. Running the tips of his fingers around the edge of the door he searched for any sign of tampering but found nothing. Cautiously he turned the handle, it was locked. Pulling out a set of keys, he carefully unlocked the door, slipping the key from the holder as the door widened.

The apartment was tiny and took Eliot by surprise. He'd expected something more like his own, but Chrissy's place was dark and unwelcoming. She'd done her best, keeping the furniture to a minimum and choosing light colours but it didn't stave off the overall oppressive, cold feel of the place.

Eliot worked his way through the rooms quickly, there were very few places anyone could have hidden and to be honest, given the look of the place they probably thought she'd moved out.

Outside, Chrissy couldn't sit in the car any longer. Everywhere she looked there was something that reminded her of Eliot, hell, the car even smelled like him. An exasperated cry tore from her lips as she bolted out of the vehicle.

It was all too much, she was falling to pieces and struggling to hold everything in place. Rushing into her building, she ran up the stairs, skidding to a stop as she came face to face with her door.

Her heart thumped once, filling her with nerves. This was it. When she crossed the threshold, everything was over. Everything. She knew she should be happy, after all she was no longer being hunted down but the overwhelming sadness that came with losing her new found friends and Eliot, whatever he was, stifled any feelings of joy.

Automatically she walked forwards to stand in her pathetic hallway, her fingers pulling the key from the lock. It all seemed so small and gloomy in comparison with Eliot's grand apartment. She gazed around, shocked that everything was just as she'd left it. How could everything be the same when she had so vastly altered? She pressed on, dragging her feet as she emerged into her living room.

"God damnit, Chrissy! I told you to wait in the car!" His low, gravelly voice enveloped her as he approached from behind. The corner of her lips twitched and an involuntary smile crept over her mouth. She would miss his temper.

Crossing towards her, Eliot lifted his hands, ready to grip her upper arms and shake her. What was she thinking? She never did listen to him! But as he came within touching distance he froze. He didn't want to shake her, he wanted to hold her. No, he wanted to carry her out of there back to his apartment and lock her in, like a rare bird in a cage, keeping her all to himself. Dropping his arms he stared ahead, looking out of the window to the street outside. If he didn't leave soon, he was going to do something stupid.

Adjusting his vision, he watched their reflections. Her slight frame dwarfed by his. Their bodies so close, he could easily have wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest, holding her tight. He inched closer.

_Just one small hug_, he told himself, his heart racing as he reached out to her.

The scrape of his shoes brought Chrissy back into the moment. She could feel his presence, too close for comfort. Raising her face, she caught his reflection in the glass, staring at his stormy gaze.

For a brief moment their eyes connected and Eliot knew he would never 'move on'. Whether he liked it or not, she held a part of his heart and despite time or distance, he would never reclaim it.

Jolting out of his revere, he retreated clumsily, shaking his head. "It's safe, no one's been here," he blurted, backing towards the open door.

Saying nothing, Chrissy nodded.

"Well," Eliot rubbed his neck, "I, uh … " Clenching his jaw, Eliot swallowed down everything he wanted to say, instead he turned and strode to the exit. Stopping in the doorway, he braced himself on the doorframe, his brows knitting together in agonised conflict. He had to get away from her now, his defences were crumbling; if he stayed any longer he'd never leave her.

"Stay out of trouble." It was all he could muster before his cool facade cracked. Crushing agony carried him as he fled, jogging down the stairs and striding out of the building.

He was gone. He was actually gone.

Chrissy padded softly to her door, closing it and sliding the deadbolt across the top before returning to the window to watch Eliot's car turn the corner and carry him out of her life forever.

He was gone.

Moving to her couch, Chrissy sat down, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Resting her chin atop her legs, she didn't try and stem the flow of tears as they streamed down her face, soaking her jeans.

He really was gone.

Her silent crying turned into sobs, broken, harsh and full of remorse. Emotions poured from her, releasing the pent up and stifled grief she carried for her lost friends, the new ones she had left and the one man who had made it all better.

She wept for them all and for herself, drowning in a torrent of heartache, hopelessness and goodbyes. It was over.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Hours passed and the sky darkened, giving way to a miserable night full of stormy rain. When Eliot had returned home he'd been equal parts relieved and disappointed to find his apartment empty. Whilst he was glad to have his own space back, he would have welcomed the distraction that came with having four other people around.

He tried cooking but his heart wasn't in it. With his mind elsewhere, he couldn't concentrate on what he was doing and twice he'd come close to cutting himself. Abandoning the dish he'd been preparing, he dumped it, and the food, in the sink and snatched up his leather jacket. He needed to get out before the silence drove him insane.

Across town, Chrissy had fallen into a fitful sleep. Her dreams had been disturbing, haunted by blue eyes that made her heart race. A loud bang pulled her from slumber, startling her, and for a second she stared around the room disoriented. But it wasn't long until the days events caught up with her, anchoring her to the present.

Sitting up, she rubbed her stiff neck. She had fallen asleep on the couch, curled up tight in a ball. She hadn't moved since locking the door and watching Eliot drive away.

The downstairs door banged loudly again and she heard her neighbours noisily arguing as they wandered under her window and down the street. She'd forgotten how loud they could be.

Stretching out her limbs she pushed up and off the couch. The weather had turned as she'd slept and a fierce storm was raging, rattling her windows with each new gust of wind. Instinctively she pulled her coat around her, remembering Sophie's words as she did.

Sliding her hand into her pocket, she frowned, finding a piece of paper stuffed inside. On it Sophie had written a name and a phone number, but nothing else. Chrissy turned the crumpled note over, examining it from every angle but there was no clue as to who this person was.

Glancing out of the window, Chrissy weighed up her options. She could crawl into her bed and try and blot out the world or she could venture out, find a warm, welcoming bar and phone the number. Despite the atrocious weather, Chrissy went straight to her emergency cash jar and was out of her front door and bracing herself against the harsh, biting winds within minutes.

Fighting against the elements, she stumbled upon a small, quiet bar. Inside the lighting was low and country music played over the sound system, conjuring up painful images of Eliot.

Yes, this was exactly the kind of place she wanted to be.

Climbing onto a stool at the end of the bar, Chrissy handed the bar tender a fifty with a slight grimace.

"Keep them coming until I run out of money," she instructed.

"Sure thing, what are you drinking?" The redhead asked, her cherry lips curved in a bright smile.

"Anything to help me forget. Oh, do you have a phone I could use?"

The bar tender pointed to the corner, "You need some change for that?"

Chrissy nodded, accepting the coins offered to her before knocking back a shot of something that made her throat burn. "Yeah! More of that!" she nodded before hopping off the stool and making her way to the phone.

In the darkness, Chrissy struggled to read the numbers on the paper. Lifting it into the light she dialled carefully, her heart in her mouth as the other end began to ring. After the seventh ring a female answered.

"Um, hi, ah … " Chrissy didn't know what she was supposed to say. "Um, Tara? You don't know me but I was given your number by Sophie—"

"Chrissy?"

Chrissy clamped her mouth shut, taken aback by the woman's reply.

"It is Chrissy isn't it?"

Again, Chrissy remained silent, unsure of what was happening.

"Yeah, Sophie told me all about you, I've been expecting your call … You still there?"

"I? Yeah, yeah I'm here."

"Good, look I'm in the middle of something right now, can we meet up later? There's a bar just up from the river called Frankie's, meet me there at nine, oh and dress up!"

"I. Wait, what?"

"Seriously? Sophie said you had potential but if you're just another of her charity cases …"

_Potential? Potential for what? _Chrissy frowned. What was going on?

"Well?"

Squaring her shoulders, Chrissy stood tall. "I'm no charity case. I'll be there, how will I recog—" Before she could finish, Tara hung up, severing their connection. In a daze, Chrissy shuffled to the bar, replaying the short conversation in her mind. Who was Tara? What did she know about Chrissy? Could she trust her?

Slugging down the next shot, she beckoned the bartender over. "Change of plan, I have to go."

"No problem, let me go get your change sweetheart."

As Chrissy waited for her money, she attempted to figure out this new situation. She knew Sophie wouldn't put her in touch with anyone she couldn't trust but it would have been nice to have a little more information on the mysterious Tara. Jumping from one guess to another she was rescued form her internal debate by the bartender.

Chrissy accepted her change making sure to leave the woman a generous tip before pulling her coat tight and venturing out into the storm again.

In the confines of her cramped bathroom, Chrissy finished applying her makeup, cursing as she caught her elbow against the corner of the sink. Not knowing what to expect, she copied the makeup she'd worn to the gala, and had swept her hair up and off her shoulders. It wasn't as flawless as Sophie's transformation had been but it was as damn near perfect as she could get it.

Closing the bathroom door, she strode to her closet. It was slim pickings with only two dresses suitable. Holding them both against her body she scrutinised her reflection. Neither were anywhere near the calibre of Sophie's choice of dress but there was little she could do so she shrugged her shoulders and haphazardly threw the red one on to her bed.

It took little time to slip into the satin garment but an age to get the zip up. Contorting into inhumane positions, Chrissy swore, until finally she was ready.

Covering herself she grabbed what remained of her money and headed out. It took longer than expected to hail a cab but thankfully by the time she'd arrived at the bar, she'd managed to put herself back together. Not knowing what to expect, she hurried into the dirty, neglected building, past the two burly doormen who gave her a quick once over.

The inside of the bar was not a reflection of the outside, chandeliers hung from high rafters, and sheets of sheer material shrouded the walls. Small tables dotted the room with large candles throwing out a soft light which illuminated the room.

"May I take your coat?" A young man in a waistcoat asked, holding out his arm.

Chrissy paused, taking a moment to try and figure out what was happening. Sophie had put her in touch with the mystery woman, so clearly, she trusted whoever it was Chrissy was meeting. And Tara knew Sophie by her real name rather than one of her alias personas so it would stand to reason that she knew Sophie well enough to know what line of work she was in. They were meeting in an upmarket establishment, packed full of wealthy socialites, so it wasn't an impossibility that Tara was also a grifter …

Chrissy's heart picked up speed. Nodding, she handed over her jacket. Sophie had told Tara that Chrissy had potential - she'd said the same to Chrissy not so long ago. The pieces of the puzzle slotted into place as Chrissy understood Tara's reluctance to speak on the phone. It was a test. Tara was testing Chrissy to see if she had any grifting capabilities.

Adrenaline shot through her system as a new future opened up in front of her own eyes. Perhaps things were not as desolate as she'd thought, perhaps Sophie was still looking out for her. Perhaps …

Licking her lips, Chrissy meandered to the bar at the far end of the room, surreptitiously taking in her surroundings. Catching the eye of a well dressed, middle aged man sat at the end of the long, sleek, counter she smiled coyly. If Tara was watching, she'd have to put on her best performance.

Placing her arm on the glass counter top, she turned her back to the bar tender, faking an air of disinterest in the place. The people here were dripping with money, from the jewellery worn by the women to the bags they carried, it was obvious that only the wealthiest drank here.

"May I help you?" The bartender asked politely.

Chrissy turned slowly, smiling at the gorgeous man opposite her. She had no idea what to order and was stalling for time.

"Yes, I'll have," she tipped her head to the side and narrowed her eyes, pretending to consider her options.

"She'll have the Krug." A deep voice announced.

Chrissy turned and raised a single brow at the man who'd spoken. It was the same man who she'd spotted as she'd walking through the room. His eyes crinkled as he raised his glass in her direction and smiled.

_What would Sophie do?_

Before she had a chance to think about what she was doing, her hand shot out and rested on the bartenders sleeve.

"No," she turned her attention back to her admirer, "thank you, but Champagne is not my poison of choice."

His leering smile grew wider and he licked his lips appreciatively. "My sincerest apologies. James, if you would indulge my new friend, on me of course" he winked at Chrissy and she had to stifle an eye roll.

The men watched Chrissy expectantly, waiting for her order. Again, Chrissy thought of Sophie.

"I'll take your finest scotch, single malt and cask matured." It had come from nowhere and she had surprised herself but she covered her momentary lapse with a lilt if her head. "Thank you."

"My absolute pleasure, Miss?"

Chrissy floundered for the briefest of seconds before her gaze came to rest on her companion. "Rose. Evangaline Rose." Mirroring Sophie, she held out a hand.

"Evangaline? What a beautiful name, I'm Simon Krafter and it is an honour to make your acquaintance."

Chrissy smiled. "Simon." She acknowledged as he brought the back of her hand to his mouth and kissed it. But before he could reply, Chrissy's hand was snatched free.

"Evangaline!" A woman with blonde hair, blue eyes and a striking bone structure frowned deeply as she chastised Chrissy. She turned to Simon and pursed her lips. "I am so very sorry, she shouldn't have taken advantage of your good nature," swinging around to face Chrissy she winked. "Where is it? I bet it's in your bag isn't it?"

The woman grabbed Chrissy's bag and began root in through it. "Aha!" she cried triumphantly, producing a stunning diamond ring that most certainly hadn't been in there a few moments ago. "I'm so sorry, sir, she's had a little too much to drink and an argument with her fiancé, but that does not excuse her behaviour." Without giving Simon a chance to respond, she dragged Chrissy away, towards the exit.

"Tara?" Chrissy whispered.

"Chrissy." Tara smiled warmly.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"You're not quite what I was expecting." Tara admitted, flicking the hair from her face.

"Oh?" Chrissy sipped her coffee, peering over the top of the cup at the woman opposite her. The morning sun shone through the large coffee shop window, turning Tara's hair a molten gold colour which made her eyes look even bluer. The storm that had ravaged the city the night before had paved the way for a clear, crisp december morning, welcoming the many Christmas shoppers.

"No. I was expecting someone a bit more … damsel in distress." Tara laughed. "Sophie wasn't wrong about you. What you did last night in the bar, that was okay."

Setting down her empty cup, Chrissy rubbed her tired eyes. She'd had very little sleep and it was taking its toll. "So … " she let her sentence trail off, hoping that it might persuade Tara to reveal where she was heading.

"So." Tara smiled a perfect smile. "I think it might work. You'd have to do exactly what I say when I say, no arguments, and you'd have to get used to moving around."

"Not a problem!" Chrissy laughed dryly, "I mean, Sophie must have told you how I've been living for the past God knows how long now. I'm no stranger to moving around."

"And what we discussed last night?"

Chrissy thought back to the conversation they'd had after Tara had pulled her from the bar. They'd moved onto another bar, one that wasn't quite so expensive and Tara had questioned her endlessly. Eventually, satisfied with Chrissy's answers,Tara had divulged Sophie's plan.

"I know what's entailed and it doesn't worry me. The only friends I have are dead, well, with the exception of Sophie but it's not like I'm likely to see her again."

"Is that so?" Tara mocked, her brows raising high.

"Yeah. Even if I wanted to I couldn't contact her. The only place I know she'll be I can't go to because-" Chrissy snapped her mouth shut, knowing that it was too late, she'd already said too much.

Tara leaned forward, a spark of interest in her blue eyes. "Because?" she prompted.

Without thinking, Chrissy said the first thing that popped into her head. "Eliot. He, ah, lets just say he wouldn't welcome me with open arms."

If Tara knew she was lying, she didn't let on, instead she sat back in her chair and nodded. "Hmm. Eliot."

"So, if you'll have me … " Chrissy was desperate to change the subject.

Lifting her cup and draining it, Tara, pushed away from their table. "Fine, I'll give you a chance. But first, you need a new life."

Chrissy's brows pulled down in confusion. "I what?"

A dazzling smile greeted her but it was far from reassuring. There was a glint in Tara's eye that unnerved Chrissy, sending an ominous shiver down her spine. Whilst Tara had been nothing but nice, it was clear she wasn't a person to mess with.

"Well, for starters you need somewhere to live with a closet that will hold more than three outfits, and then, when we've found you a place big enough for a walk in closet, we need to fill it with clothes." The other woman winked.

"But, how? You realise I have no-" Chrissy was about to say money, when the penny dropped. She was leaving her old life behind, she was no longer going to be tax paying, stand-up citizen Christina, she was about to become someone much, much more.

"Ah, now you're beginning to get it." Tara chuckled, heading out onto the street.

Oh yes, now Chrissy got it. She could be whoever she wanted, go wherever she wanted, do whatever she wanted. She was no longer tied by the same restraints as the rest of society, the world was now her oyster.

It had been two weeks since Eliot had walked out of Chrissy's apartment but he found his way back without any problems. In all honesty he could have found his way back blindfolded if he'd had to.

The team had just returned from a job in Canada, Lake Winnipeg to be precise. He'd spent some time ice-fishing but even that hadn't managed to keep his mind off the small, blonde haired, honey eyed woman he'd left behind. The whole time he'd been preoccupied with Chrissy, anxiously worrying about her safety and wondering how she was coping.

Parking a few blocks from her apartment, he shoved his hands deep into his leather jacket pockets and joined the milling pedestrians. Stopping to examine the various window displays he was glad she lived in a commercial area, he'd be less noticeable amongst the throng of Christmas shoppers.

Agonisingly slowly, he drew closer to her apartment, but he kept his cool. He even went so far as to buy a trinket from the jewellery shop. He didn't need the bracelet or want it, but he knew it would solidify his reason for being there should anyone approach him.

Raking his fingers nervously through his hair, he stopped walking. He had reached his destination. Bending over he glared into the antiques shop window opposite Chrissy's apartment, pleasantly surprised to find a conveniently placed mirror. It was angled just right to look into Chrissy's window if he bent to look at it closely. Stooping down he studied her building. It was exactly as he'd remembered it with the exception of the sunny yellow curtains adorning her window. As he peered closer still, he saw a flash as someone walked through her room.

A man.

Instinctively, Eliot tensed. Was this man an intruder? A second later, the man wrapped his arms around someone else and pulled them close, kissing their neck as he held them close.

A woman.

Eliot sucked in a breath as Chrissy turned in this stranger's grip and kissed him, her hands grasping at the mans shoulders. This man was no intruder. He watched as the man dipped Chrissy, her hair neatly braided hair swinging with the action. Even from this distance Eliot could tell she looked different. Her clothes were fitted and smart and not at all what he was used to seeing her in.

He'd seen enough. With a low growl he stormed down the street back to his car, his eyes unseeing as he barrelled through groups, enjoying the festive spirt, with a snarl.

Two weeks. Two weeks were all it had taken for her to move on and forget about him. Two weeks!He'd known that eventually she'd find someone, it was inevitable, a girl like her didn't stay single for long, but two weeks?

Selfishly a part of him had wanted to see her broken hearted, unable to eat or sleep because she missed him so bad, but to see her wrapped in the arms of another. No, not just wrapped but clinging to this guy the same way she had held on to him just two weeks ago, was too much.

It was unbelievable.

He tore his car door open, anger rolling off his tense muscles in waves. How dare she. How dare she move on so damn quick, he was Eliot Spencer, you didn't just forget him in a matter of days.

He gripped the steering wheel and cursed before slamming his hand down on the dash. He never should have come, he should have stayed away and forgotten all about her. He should have moved on and gone home with the brunette he'd met the day he'd said goodbye to Chrissy - or the red head who had come on to him after he'd returned form the ice fishing - or the stunning cowgirl he'd bumped into last night. But no, each time he'd walked away, unable to push the image of Chrissy out of his head, comparing every woman to her and finding them lacking.

Swinging out into traffic he roared his car through the traffic, driving aggressively in an attempt to vent his growing fury. He veered right at the intersection, blindly heading anywhere his mood took him. He didn't care as long as he was away from _her_.

But was he pissed off with Chrissy or with himself? Hadn't they agreed their relationship was never going to go past the length of the job? Hadn't he warned her that he wasn't the hearts and flowers kinda guy? Hadn't _he_ set the limitations for their fling?

Frustration clouded his thoughts until he couldn't think clearly. Pulling over he ran his hands over his face and sighed deeply. What was going on with him? Tipping his head back, he rested it against the seat and blew out a long breath, it was then he realised where he was.

"God fuckin' damn it!" he snapped, staring out of the window at Chrissy's apartment.

As he seethed, the front door opened and the man he'd seen inside strolled out, his hand linked with hers.

"You gotta be kidding me." Eliot hissed, ducking down in his seat, but it was pointless, she would recognise his car instantly.

Glancing up his eyes found hers, staring curiously at the muscle car. His heart thudded once as their eyes connected and she impassively looked away, turning unconcerned to her companion. Frozen in place, Eliot watched as the couple strolled hand in hand down the street.

It wasn't her! It wasn't Chrissy. The woman he' watched through the window wasn't his Chrissy, it was someone he'd never seen before.

He smacked himself on the forehead, how could he have been so stupid? How had he missed it? He'd been so blinded by jealousy he hadn't paid attention to the clues. Chrissy didn't dress like that, she didn't wear her hair that way, hell this woman's hair was at least two shades darker than Chrissy's.

He cursed again. What had she done to him? How had she changed him so completely in such a short time?

Rolling out the knots in his shoulders, Eliot started the car and gunned the engine. He needed to punch something, he needed to do something so familiar it was second nature, to get back to the person he used to be. He needed to purge Chrissy from his system if he stood a chance of getting over her.

And he had to get over her. He was Eliot Spencer after all and everyone knew Eliot didn't do relationships. No, what ever spell she'd put on him he had to break it, and the best way to do that was to break some noses.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Christmas came and went in a flurry of activity which kept Chrissy busy. Tara had a different teaching technique than Sophie, one which was infinitely more hands on meaning that Chrissy had little to no time to think about Eliot and for that she was glad. The last thing she needed now was time to wonder what he was doing and who he was doing it with. Instead, her waking thoughts were filled with marks, cons and grifting. Her dreams however, were a different affair entirely.

Each morning she woke with fresh images of a possibility that was out of reach and each morning she felt his loss all over again. But she refused to dwell on the fact that Eliot was no longer a part of her world, so she threw herself into her new life, something which Tara seemed to appreciate. And it seemed that Chrissy had a talent when it came to uncovering hidden desires.

Presently she was at a soirée which included many foreign dignitaries and a corrupt playboy who had a weakness for subservient redheads. Dressed head to toe in designer clothes, in a suite in one of the most upmarket hotels in the city, Chrissy was hanging on to the arm of her mark, giggling softly.

With her wig in place, Chrissy was making sure she was everything her date could wish for. Keeping her eyes low, she agreed with everything the idiot boasted about, cementing his growing affection for her. She laughed on cue, kept her conversation to a minim and never threatened his intelligence by daring to express an opinion which countered his.

"Oh Charlie, you're wit is second to non." she purred, stoking his already over inflated ego. Her mark simply laughed louder, cupping her backside as he guffawed at his own joke.

Chrissy glanced over at Tara, fighting the urge to roll her nodded once, a half smile pulling at her mouth as she stroked the arm of the French Ambassador. Chrissy watched her for only a moment longer, knowing that if Charlie caught her zoning out, he'd take offence. But she needn't have worried, he'd turned his attention to one of his many business associates, leaving her free to survey the room.

Her gaze slid from person to person, watching each partygoer with interest. She really was in an entirely different world now. Well known stars rubbed shoulders with embassy ambassadors and …

Her heart leapt into her mouth as she gaped at the entrance way to the next room. There was no denying who's frame it was leaning carelessly against the doorway, a drink in one hand and his other lifting to brush his companions hair from her face. Eliot.

In her chest, her heart kicked up a gear as emotions warred for dominance. Jealousy, panic, desire and regret coursed through her veins but she had to stay in character, she couldn't let them show. A wave of nausea washed over her and she knew she had to get away before Eliot caught sight of her.

"I'm so very sorry, my phone has been going mad in my purse. Would you excuse me for a just moment," she asked demurely, looking up a her mark through her lashes.

He stared dow at her lasciviously, licking his lips. "Hurry back though, I don't like to be kept waiting."

"Of course you don't, you're far too important to wait for anyone." Chrissy purred. "I'll be one minute."

She bit her lip as she carefully manoeuvred her way to the back of the room, keeping as far from Eliot as possible. She needed to speak to Tara before she was noticed. Skirting the edge of the suite, Chrissy carefully made her way to the bathroom, waiting for her mentor to join her. She knew she wouldn't have to wait long. Moments later, Tara strode in, going straight to the sink to fix her make up. Standing next to Chrissy she stared at the lipstick in Chrissy's hand and frowned.

"Darling, what a lovely shade of red, may I ask where you got it?"

Ensuring no one else was listening Chrissy leaned closer, and held out the item, hissing in Tara's ear, "Eliot's here, if he sees me he'll blow our cover. He has no idea what I do now and if he find's out he'll go mad. I need to leave."

Tara plucked the lipstick from her hand and examined it. Handing it back she nodded. "Leave it with me, I'll distract Eliot and you get out."

"Okay, give me ten minutes to smooth it over with Charlie. I'll rearrange the exchange for tomorrow."

"Ten minutes, no more."

Chrissy took a steadying breath, trying to wrap her head around what was happening. Eliot was here. The man she'd been pining over, night after night, and she was running away. Chewing nervously on the inside of her lip, she sidled out of the bathroom, heading straight for her date. Kepping her focus entirely on Charlie she strode over to him worrying her bottom lip purposely. "Charlie," she dipped her head and closed her eyes.

Taking the bate, her date stooped lowered his head to speak into her ear. "My darling, have I mentioned how much I like your dress? However, I'd like it more on my bedroom floor." He laughed loudly, squeezing her backside as he chuckled. Chrissy noticed this was a trend of his and tucked the information away for later use.

Playing her role to perfection, she squeaked and leaned closer into his body. "Oh Charlie, I wish I could stay but I'm so very sorry, I've had a call, my father is ill and I have to go to his nursing home to sign off on his admission to hospital. It's ridiculous I know, but there's nothing I can do. I'm so very sorry to let you down." she peeked at him, happily watching as his interest waned. "You remember I told you about his illness?"

At that, she lost his attention. He stepped away from Chrissy to speak to the man next to him.

"I'm so sorry, Charlie, but we're still on for tomorrow aren't we?" She spoke loudly enough for both men to hear her, knowing that Charlie would't outright ignore her in front of the other man.

"Tomorrow?"

They hadn't arranged anything, but Chrissy hoped she'd built up her character well enough that he wouldn't suspect she'd initiated a date. Her gamble paid off. Keeping up his image, Charlie angled his body towards her and snatched up her hand.

"Of course, I'll pick you up at eleven. I do hope your mother feels better soon." He kissed her hand, a final show of manors before engaging his companion in conversation and effectively dismissing her.

"Mother, yeah." Chrissy sighed, relieved that Charlie really wasn't the attentive type. However, Eliot was, and she would have to walk right by him to exit the suite.

Tucking her purse under her arm, she fluffed out her wig, hoping that the colour alone would be enough to put him off her scent. With a final glance at her date, she made her way to the doorway, not daring to even glance in Eliot's direction. As she drew closer to the exit, her heart rate increased and her mouth went dry. What would she say if he spotted her? How could she explain herself without giving away her new career? She imagined his face if he found out she was grifting and a shudder crept up her spine.

Holding her breath, she counted her steps. Three to go until she'd be in his direct line of sight. Two steps.

Flashing past her, Tara stopped next to Eliot and open her arms.

"Darling! Long time no see, how are you?" she exclaimed, discretely blocking Eliot's view.

Eliot took a second to compose himself before he plastered on a beaming smile. "Sweetheart, it's been a long time, what brings you here?"

The sound of his gravelly voice had Chrissy moving even faster, her feet carrying her away from temptation a little too fast. She caught her heal and stumbled but was able to right herself before she fell.

From the corner of his eye, Eliot saw the red head straighten up and smooth down her dress and for a moment a flicker of recognition crossed his face but before he had time to figure out who she was, Tara was bidding him goodnight.

He didn't know what she was doing here but in her own way she'd help convince his mark of his authenticity. She had taken his cues expertly and chatted briefly about his oil business and was now making herself scarce.

"It was so good to see you again," Tara kissed Eliot on the cheek. "Take good care of him, his heart is too big for his own good," she laughed lightly, waving her fingers as she strode out of the room.

"Interesting friend." Eliot's mark commented.

"Oh, sweetheart, you have no idea!"

Chrissy had made it a whole block down the road without the sound of footsteps following her. As she rounded the next corner, she inhaled deeply, and let her shoulders sag with relief. If Eliot had recognised her he would have surely come aster her by now and seeing as she was alone she figured she was home free.

"Chrissy?"

She'd been so preoccupied, she hadn't noticed the van as she'd walked past, but now her subconscious fed back to her a mental image of the unassuming vehicle. Cursing under her breath, she carried on walking, hoping that she could convince Parker she'd got it wrong.

"Hey, Chrissy?" Hardison shouted loudly. "C'mon girl, we know it's you!"

It was no use, she'd been caught. Spinning on the spot she held her hands up in surrender.

"I knew it!" Parker bounced on her heels. "Eliot is gonna flip when he see's you."

"Parker!" Hardison nudged the blonde by his side as he hissed her name.

Retracing her steps, Chrissy couldn't help the smile that crossed her lips. She couldn't deny how good it was to see Parker and Hardison.

"I should have known you wouldn't be too far away when I saw Eliot."

"You saw Eliot?"

Chrissy laughed as Hardison's eyes bulged, "Yeah, but he didn't see me, although he'll obviously know I'm here now thanks to your coms." She sighed.

Parkers ponytail bounced around as she shook her head. "Nope, we aren't wearing ours. He told us to take them out when we were discussing the nutritional value of Cap'n Crunch."

"So he doesn't know I'm here?"

Again Parker shook her head and Hardison stepped forward. "Just what are you doing here?"

"I'm, well … I … Okay, you've got to promise not to tell Eliot because I'm not ready for him to know yet."

"Wait. What? I don't think we can—"

"Shush Hardison, I wanna know. We promise."

"I mean it. Until I'm ready you can't tell him."

"Tell him what?"

Swallowing her nerves, Chrissy ran her hands down her dress. "I'm grifting. With Tara." Cautiously she raised her gaze to meet theirs. "And I don't want Eliot to find out until I can do the job properly otherwise he'll try and stop me and, well, I like it and I'm good at it, so please, Hardison, please, don't tell him."

Hardison tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "Does Sophie know?" he asked slowly.

Chrissy smiled and nodded. "Who do you think put me in touch with Tara."

"So does this mean we'll be seeing you again?" Parker questioned, a frown pulling her eyebrows down.

Chrissy bit her lip as sadness decorated her features. "I'm sorry Parker but I can't. If Eliot knew he'd make my life hell until I gave up grifting, you saw how he was before, I just can't risk it." Heaviness pulled at her heart as she had to distance herself from the pair she'd grown so fond of. "I wish I could, I mean, I miss you guys but—"

"Well simple then, we just won't tell him." Parker said, staring at Chrissy like it was the obvious solution.

"But how will you keep it a secret?"

It was Hardison's turn to look at her like she was an idiot and she squirmed under his ridicule.

"Seriously? He can't do what I do. When we're not on a job, he has no idea what we do." He shrugged. "He doesn't have to know we saw you."

It was too much for Chrissy to fathom. Was it possible that her new life could include Parker and Hardison? Deep down she knew the risks were many but the offer of their friendship was too tempting so she ignored the nagging voice of reason telling her to walk away.

"You'd do that? For me?"

Their matching grins were answer enough.

"Thank you guys. I mean it. Let me give you my number and then I've got to run. The last thing I need is for Eliot to find me here like this."

Hardison reached into the van and pulled out his cell. "You'd better be quick, I'd say you've got five minutes before Eliot shows up."

Taking heed of his warning, they swapped numbers quickly before Chrissy hailed a cab and disappeared inside. As it pulled away she checked over her shoulder and waved goodbye to the blonde woman in the passenger seat of the unmarked black van.

Maybe this could work, maybe she could keep their friendship without Eliot finding out.

As she mulled that thought over, she couldn't help but wonder if a part of her wanted Eliot to find out, because then, at least he'd know how to find her. And maybe, if she was really honest with herself, that was what she wanted most of all.

Pulling her wig and hair net off, Chrissy unpinned her hair and shook it out. No, that could never happen. If Eliot found her and stopped her from grifting she'd be all the way back at the beginning with nothing to do and nowhere to go. No, as painful as it was, she had to let go of the fantasy of Eliot 'saving' her and get on with the reality that didn't include him.


End file.
